When Worlds Collide
by Brenda1257
Summary: What happens when nuKirk from the 2009 movie ends up in TOS Universe. Lots of fun for sure! What then happens if TOS Kirk finds himself in the reboot Universe. Can he cope? Well there's only one way to find out...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** **What would happen if nuKirk ended up in TOS Universe? Well you are about to find out!**

**Part 1**

Kirk was running for his life. The rest of the landing party had been beamed up, however a malfunction in the transporter had left him stranded on the hostile planet.

He ran and hid behind a bolder, opening his communicator. "Mr. Scott! Beam me aboard immediately!"

"Aye, I'm doing all I can captain" Scotty said sounding stressed.

"Captain," the voice was Spock's "An ion storm is approaching. You will recall the problem we had when we beamed you up under similar conditions before."

"I am well aware of the consequences, Mr. Spock!" Kirk hissed. "However, these Zardonians are out for blood...mine! I'll have to take my chances." He heard the approaching footsteps which were coming closer by the second. He knew that they would kill him as soon as they spotted him.

Kirk slipped around the rock attempting to remain out of the Zardonian's view.

"Mr. Scott!" he whispered "If you don't do it now, you'll be beaming up a body!"

He backed up as the footsteps approached and crouched down, but the Zardonian spotted him.  
He had no weapon as his phaser was confiscated by the Zardonian's when the landing party arrived.

"Prepare to die!" the Zardonian hissed. "You will not leave this place alive, spy!"

Kirk stared at the phaser he was pointing wondering if this was truly the end.

Suddenly he felt the familiar tingling of the transporter and fell to the ground as the Zardonian pointed the phaser at him.

Kirk found himself materialized onto the transporter pad and let out a sigh. He looked up and saw Spock and Bones who immediately came to him.

"Are you alright Jim?" Bones asked as Spock helped him to his feet.

"I'm fine, thanks Bones, Spock...and you too Scotty. That was close!"

"Aye captain!" Scotty said grinning.

"Well Mr. Spock" Kirk said walking over to Scotty "I'm glad we didn't end up an an alternate universe like we did during that other ion storm.

"Indeed captain." Spock said.

"Captain!" Scotty exclaimed "Something else is coming through the transporter. I don't understand it. I only beamed you up!"

They watched as someone began to materialize.

"Scotty! It may be one of the Zardonians! They ran over to the transporter to grab the unknown person when they materialized.

Spock stood ready to administer a pinch before the person could get their bearings. However when the person materialized they fell to the pad unconscious.

They were shocked because the person fell face forward and was obviously wearing a Starfleet uniform. Kirk ran over to him and turned him over. It was a young man and he looked very familiar. Spock raised an eyebrow and Bones gasped.

Kirk looked at Bones. "You know him?" he asked noting that Bones seemed to recognize the young man.

"Yes Jim!" Bones said staring at the young man and then back at Jim and then to Spock.

"Jim, it's you!"

"Me?" Kirk said. "This isn't me! I'm me. What are you talking about Bones?"

Bones looked at the young man.

"He's wearing your uniform. It is you Jim...only a younger you!"

Jim looked at his younger self unable to completely accept what Bones had said.

"Let's get him to sickbay! Spock help me. I'm a doctor not a strongman!" Bones said pulling on his arm.

They carried the young man to sickbay and Bones began to examine him.

Kirk turned to Spock. "You don't buy this stuff that this is me, do you Spock."

"Captain, it does appear to be a younger version of yourself. I don't have sufficient data to determine how this occurred. This is unlike the incident when you were split into two persons, because physically, the two were the same. In the previous ion storm, you were transferred to an alternate universe. We most likely will not be able to determine what happened until we can talk to the younger version of yourself, if in fact that is who he is."

Bones spoke up . "He's coming to, Jim"

The young Kirk opened his eyes and seemed confused for a moment. He looked at Bones.

"What happened to me Bones? How did I get to the medical bay? Man, are you sick? You look bad!" he exclaimed and then looked around.

He saw the other Kirk staring at him with an older version of Spock. He put his hand to his head.

"Who are you?" he asked as the other Kirk approached.

"I am Captain James T. Kirk and you are aboard the Starship Enterprise!" he said "Who might you be?"

Young Kirk stared at him a moment. "I am Captain James T. Kirk!" He then pointed at Spock "And that's Spock, accept he looks...older." He then looked at Bones "And you too Bones!"  
He was obviously confused. "Am I dreaming? What in the world is going on?"

He tried to sit up and Bones pushed him back down.

"It appears that in beaming up our captain Kirk, you somehow got beamed aboard also, apparently from a different universe. You, obviously are a younger version of our captain."

Young Kirk stared from the other Kirk to Spock and then back at Bones. "If that's so...then how do I get back to my universe. The Enterprise doesn't need two Kirks!" He put his hand to his head as if he had a headache.

"Look, Jim..." Bones said then stopped looking at the older version "Look, I can't call you both Jim...it's confusing!" He pointed to the younger version. "You will be Jimmy for the time being so that I can keep you straight."

Kirk pulled up a chair. He looked at the younger version of himself. Apparently in his world he was already captain of the Enterprise. "We need to have a talk" he said then looked at Bones "If he is up to it."

"He's fine." Bones said.

"How old are you?" the older Kirk asked. "I'm twenty six" his young self replied.

"Twenty six! Did you come straight to the Enterprise after you graduated?" the older Kirk asked.

"Yes."

"There is eleven years difference in our ages. All I accomplished before the coming to the Enterprise, you never experienced. I enlisted in Starfleet because of my father's encouragement." He paused a moment appearing thoughtful.

"I have a question I need to ask you." young Kirk asked quietly.

Kirk looked at him nodding "Go ahead."

The other Kirk could see the pain on his face "What was it like to have a father?"

* * *

* * *

For several hours Kirk questioned the younger version of himself and found that his life was very different from his own. He could not imagine what it was like not to have a father. His father had been a very important part of his life and was a great influence on him. They even had different birth dates due to his younger self being born on the USS Kelvin, whereas he was born in Iowa. The attack that was made on the Kelvin had sent his mother into labor early. Everything changed because of a madman in young Kirk's universe. Kirk wanted to learn more about this younger version of himself.

"Now, I've answered all of your questions." his younger self said "Now I need you to answer some of mine."

Fair enough" the older version replied. "What do you want to know?"

"Are you and Spock really friends. He tried to kill me in my universe, even though we are now beginning to get along. Of course, he keeps his eye on Nyota whenever I'm around!" he said laughing.

Kirk looked surprised. "Nyota...you mean Uhura? Why is that?"

Young Kirk looked surprised. "You know..."

Kirk looked at him dumbfounded "Know what?"

Young Kirk looked at Bones who shrugged his shoulders "You'll have to elaborate, Jimmy."

"Well in our universe...Spock and Uhura are an item."

Bones coughed and Kirk started laughing in disbelief. "You mean romantically? You're kidding!"

"I gather that's not the case here" young Kirk said smiling.

"I should say not!" Bones snapped "She would never align herself with that unfeeling hobgoblin!"

"Then she's your woman?" young Kirk asked eagerly.

"Of course not!" Kirk snapped "I don't have those type of relationships with my crew!"

"I know...I know!" young Kirk said holding up his hands defensively "It's just that I had a thing for her at the Academy and well...she hated me. Later I found out that she was Spock's girl. Hell, I didn't even know her first name until after I came aboard the Enterprise!"

"She wasn't at the Academy when I attended." the older Kirk said "I did not meet her until I became captain."

"Who's she with then?" young Kirk asked.

"You'll have to ask her!" Bones said "We don't pry into other people's personal life."

"Ah Bones, don't be like that" young Kirk said."I see in both universes you are still touchy!"

"Well in both universes you are still chasing women!" Bones replied tartly.

"But not crew!" the older Kirk responded.

"She's your crew, not mine!" young Kirk replied.

"Look, I'll take you to the bridge." the other Kirk said standing. "I am sure that the word has traveled already as to your identity." Kirk said. He looked at his younger self still unable to grasp it all and led him to the turbolift.

Kirk stepped onto the bridge and felt all eyes on the two of them. Spock looked up from his station.

He watched young Kirk to see what he would do but he remained still. Kirk then walked to the captain's chair and sat down and young Kirk walked over and stood by him.

"I'm surprised." Kirk said looking at him "I half expected you to walk over and sit in the chair before I did."

"Then you don't know yourself very well." young Kirk replied "I would never be so presumptuous. This is your Enterprise, not mine. You are the captain, I am your guest."

"Of course." Kirk said smiling. "That is exactly what I would have done."

Young Kirk looked over at Uhura who was staring at him. He looked at Kirk who was smiling and nodded.

"Hello, Nyota" he said then looked at Spock. She seemed surprised that he knew her name.

"Hello, have we met?" she asked smiling.

"Haven't you heard?" he said taking her hand "I am James T. Kirk from another universe. Apparently my Universe I am captain of the Enterprise eleven years earlier. You, however, are just as beautiful now as you were eleven years younger." He bent down and kissed her hand. She smiled.

"You are quite a charmer in both universes apparently." she said.

"And you are a lot nicer in this universe. I think I like it here." he said still eying Spock out of the corner of his eye.

"Mr. Kirk!" Spock said "I have been reviewing the data pertaining to your transport to our universe."

The younger Kirk almost laughed out loud. He could hear the mild irritation in Spock's voice. Apparently he did have feelings for Uhura in this universe, but he just hadn't acted on them. This could prove very interesting. While he wanted to return to his universe and to his own crew, he wasn't above having a little fun while he was here.

He walked over to Spock and the older Kirk got up and joined them. "Apparently the ion storm is the culprit. We can recreate the conditions with the ships power as we did before. However, timing is everything. There was also another variable. There was a delay between the time our captain Kirk was beamed aboard and approximately eight and one half minutes passed before you were beamed aboard. A review of the records reveals that at the approximate time you were beamed from your universe there was a fluctuation in our transporter. We are still trying to identify that. That too must be recreated in order to get you back to your own universe. Mr. Scott is working on that as we speak.

"Good" Kirk said looking at the young Kirk. "Until Mr. Scott works that out...you are my guest. Just don't try to be captain here." he said smiling.

"I wouldn't think of it." young Kirk said. "I still have a lot of questions for you."

"And" he said turning to Uhura "I have some for you too. Have dinner with me."

"I believe the Lieutenant cannot accept your request." Spock said "We have a lesson this evening"

Young Kirk looked at her "I didn't know that you needed Spock to answer for you."

Nyota looked momentarily confused and then looked at Spock. "I am aware of our music lesson, Mr. Spock and I will be there. However." she said turning to Kirk and smiling "I do have to eat."

Spock raised an eyebrow and did not reply.

The young Kirk snickered to himself. Oh, yeah. This was going to be a lot of fun. He wondered how long Spock had been hiding his feelings for Uhura. She apparently didn't have a clue. Lessons, huh? He couldn't help smiling.

"Oh I'll be sure that she gets to her lesson Mr. Spock" he said " After I'm done, of course."

If looks could kill, he knew he'd be a dead duck right now. Spock looked thoroughly irritated with him. He could tell. Young Kirk lifted her hand kissing it again.

"That's enough Jimmy." the older version said. "Let the Lieutenant complete her duties."

"Of course, captain" he said.

Oh yes. He was going to have a good time on this Enterprise. He walked back over to the other Kirk.  
She was still a beauty. She wore her hair differently and she was older, but her legs and that figure was still one to make him salivate. He was going to have a good time making Spock jealous. Who knows, maybe he could get them together before he left. He had yet to tell them that he had already met the older version of Spock in his universe.

The older Spock from his universe had been surprised to learn about the relationship between his younger self and Nyota. He had even sounded as if he regretted not making Nyota his own in his universe. Now he would have that chance. Kirk would make it happen. Young Kirk reasoned that he wasn't doing it for his Spock, he was doing it for the older Spock who had helped him and had told him how to gain the Enterprise from the younger Spock. He owed him that much! Yes, this was going to be a lot of fun and he was going to take full advantage of the situation that presented itself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

**Jealous Spock**

**Young Kirk has a plan  
**

Young Kirk stood on the bridge beside the Captain. He met the older Chekov and Sulu who were both interested in learning more about their younger counterparts.

"I will be glad to fill you fellows in" the young Kirk said "However, I have a dinner date and cannot do it until tomorrow." He knew that Spock heard him, Sulu laughed and Chekov nodded.

"Well Uhura's shift will be over in ten minutes." the older Kirk said smiling. "Return to our quarters when you are done. I am sure you can find your way."

"Of course" the young Kirk said. "I have many more questions to ask you as well."

He then walked over to Nyota who was talking to her relief. Young Kirk noticed that Spock was still at his station working.

"Are you ready?" young Kirk asked extending his arm.

Nyota giggled and Spock looked up at them "Of course, captain."

"He is not the captain!" Spock said. "Lieutenant, it would be better if you would call him Mr. Kirk"

Young Kirk looked at Spock knowingly and turned to Nyota.

"Please call me Jim. You wouldn't call your captain that, and I would so like you to do so." He lifted her hand to his lips kissing it.

He noticed Spocks' lips were pressed together in a thin line and his eyes had narrowed as he stared at them.

"Of course, Jim." she said smiling "I'd like that."

Young Kirk then led her off the bridge.

Spock walked immediately over to the captain.

"Captain, do you think it wise that young Kirk should have complete run of the ship and total access to the crew?"

Kirk turned around in the captain's chair.

"What harm can it do, Mr. Spock? I don't believe that he would do anything that would put the ship in danger."

Spock stood with his hands behind his back and Kirk knew him well enough to know that something was bothering him.

"I don't trust him, captain. We are going only on his word. How do we really know that he is James T. Kirk? We don't have sufficient data and giving him the run of the ship could be a mistake."

"A mistake, Mr. Spock?" Kirk said wondering what was his problem. "Very well, I will have a full scan done on him by Dr. McCoy including a retina scan as well as DNA. Will that satisfy you?"

Spock paused a moment. "I did not bring it up captain to satisfy my personal curiosity. I was thinking of the ship and the _crew."_

Kirk noticed the emphasis he put on 'crew' and looked at him side ways.

"Of course, Mr. Spock." he replied.

* * *

* * *

Kirk sat down with Nyota enjoying the fact that for once she wasn't apprehensive, scowling or snapping at him.

"You know, you are really very beautiful" he said to her watching her eat her dinner.

"You didn't bring me down here to tell me that." she said "What do you really want to know?"

"To tell you the truth," the young Kirk replied between bites "I am just enjoying your company right now. You're smiling at me and you don't appear to be ready to dump your food on my head!"

Did I really dislike you that much?" she laughed "I can't imagine me being that way! Why do I have such bad feelings towards you in your universe? You seem perfectly harmless."

"Well I guess because I was chasing you and I had sort of a reputation around the Academy. You were not about to fall for my lines. You thought that all I wanted from you was sex, that I was trying to put another notch in my belt so to speak."

"Was that the case?"

"Uh, yeah...but I also thought you were beautiful" he said sheepishly.

"As well as a lot of other women too, I gather." she said crossing her arms trying not to smile. He really was a cutie she thought.

"Well..." he looked at her grinning.

She had to smile. She couldn't help herself.

"I can see why you would bring out the worse in a girl. Well I don't have that problem from the captain. He does not even look my way. I am glad. I don't want him to."

"What about Spock?"

She returned to concentrating on her food and young Kirk could see her defenses go up. "What about him?"

She did not reply instead she began eating again.

"You like him, don't you?" he asked leaning forward in his seat.

"I like him, just like I like the captain and the rest of the crew." she responded evasively.

"Hmmm. I don't think so. You like him as a man." he said "What about the lessons?"

She stabbed her food. "I don't know what you're talking about. He's a Vulcan. He doesn't have feelings for me. He's like a mentor to me. That's all."

"But you'd like it to be more, right?" young Kirk pressed.

"This conversation is ridiculous!" she said " We are talking about Spock!"

"He wants you bad." young Kirk said and she dropped her fork.

"What?" she said shocked "You don't know what you're talking about."

"I think I do." Kirk said returning to his plate. "He is mad that you're having dinner with me."

She looked at him as if he had two heads "How do you know that!"

"I know...I know Spock, you see." he replied. "He is just using his logic to keep himself in check. I know he wants you. I bet if you would admit it, you want him too."

"That may be the case in your universe-"

"Doesn't matter." he said "Different situations, different timeline, but the same people with the same feelings. Tell me to my face that you were never attracted to him."

She looked away and did not reply.

"He wants you." he pressed giving her time to take it in.

"Are you sure?" she asked looking hopeful.

"Positive!" he said taking her hand across the table. "He just walked into the cafeteria. Don't turn around, but watch him closely and you will see for yourself."

Spock stood in the doorway and then strode purposely over to them.

"Lieutenant." he said looking at her and ignoring the young Kirk. "We have approximately twelve minutes before our lesson is to begin."

She looked at him a moment before replying "I am well aware of that, Spock" she said "I told you that I would be there."

Spock looked at Kirk's hand holding hers and then looked back at her. "It will take you approximately two point five minutes to reach my quarters. I hope that you will not be delayed." He looked at young Kirk and then back to her. "My time is quite valuable and I have set this time aside per your request."

"I am aware of that and I will be on time." she responded.

"Very well" Spock said staring at the hand holding hers and then back at her. "I will see you then."

He walked off and Kirk burst out laughing when he exited the cafeteria.

"Now tell me you didn't see that!" he said gleefully. "Boy, did you see how he looked at me holding your hand? _'My time is quite valuable'_ young Kirk mimicked laughing.

Nyota had to agree. "I never saw it before. I mean I thought that my feelings were unrequited and I gave up on anything happening between us long ago. I just accepted that friendship was all that he was willing to offer me."

"That's all he would allow himself to have with you." young Kirk said. "However, the ball is in your court. You have the power. Use it to your advantage. I will help you while I am here."

She looked at him seriously "Why are you doing this? What's in it for you?"

He drew up in mock indignation and she noticed many similarities he had with her captain, including his devilish smile. "Nyota, I am offended. All I want from you is the pleasure of your company, which is something I don't have in my universe." He then paused as if thinking. "Perhaps though, you can give me pointers on how my Uhura and I can 'bury the hatchet' so to speak. I would love to be her friend. I know she is with Spock and I accept that. I wish that she didn't despise me so much."

Nyota noticed that for a moment he looked wistful and sad. She patted his hand.

"She doesn't hate you, I'm sure." she said "I think she doesn't trust herself to let her guard down around you. She wonders if you are playing some sort of game that will hurt her or Spock if she loves him like you say she does."

"I would never do that!" young Kirk snapped.

"She apparently doesn't know that." Nyota replied "Give her time. Let her feel you out. Show her the respect that you show the other crew. I guarantee you that when you bring your ship out of many frightening and hopeless looking situations and you display your gift of leadership, she will welcome your friendship."

He looked at her hopefully. "You really think so?"

"I know so." she said smiling confidently.

"Gosh! I have only a couple of minutes until I have to meet Spock." she said standing.

"Thanks Jim. I'll let you know how things go."

She quickly kissed him on the cheek surprising him.

He walked to the door resisting the urge to whistle. Yes this was going to be so much fun! He laughed remembering Spock's crisp speech.  
He was going to enjoy this time he had here on the Enterprise!

* * *

* * *

Nyota rushed to Spock's quarters trying to make the deadline. She quickly entered trying to quell her rapid breathing.

"You are thirty seconds late, Lieutenant" Spock replied his back to her.

Thirty seconds? she thought. He's got to be kidding.

"Sorry about that, Spock" she said sitting down. "I am ready now."

He turned around and looked at her, the lute in his hand.

"You may think that thirty seconds is a trivial amount of time, Lieutenant, however, if you wish to become proficient in anything it takes dedication and hard work!" he said walking over to her.

Nyota had never seen him so tense over a music lesson. She tried to hide a smile.

"Again, I am sorry Mr. Spock." she said trying to keep her voice even.

"Very well" he said handing her the lute. "I want you to play the number we last practiced."

Nyota's fingers began moving over the strings. She tried to concentrate and not think of what the young Kirk had said.

"Lieutenant!" he said louder than he normally spoke "You are in error! Your tempo is off and some of the notes are incorrect."

He walked behind her as she sat on the stool. He reached around her bending close to her adjusting the lute on her lap. Nyota could feel his breath on her neck.

"You are perspiring, Lieutenant." he remarked "Are you not feeling well?"

"I am fine. I just rushed up here, that's all" she said. She had heard him inhale as he leaned over her. "Your pulse is racing" he noted as he pulled up a stool and sat behind her. "Was this brought on by your interaction with young Mr. Kirk?"

"Of course not! I told you that I rushed up here." she said looking at the lute in front of her.

"I see" he replied as if he didn't believe her. "Lieutenant, I feel I must in all good conscience give you a warning. You should limit your interaction with the young Kirk. We don't know that much about him. He appears to be somewhat enamored with you."

Nyota was surprised. Was he jealous?

"I don't understand, Mr. Spock. The captain seemed to act as if it was perfectly fine. I am a big girl. I can handle the young Kirk. Besides" she said "It's nice for a guy to pay attention to a girl. I like that. I don't have anyone else giving me compliments like he does. I think it is refreshing."

She was glad that Spock couldn't see her face. She wondered if he would take the bait.

"I see" he replied " I was unaware that you were in need of such attention. I never took you to be the insecure type of woman that is in need of compliments in order to feel appreciated."

"Oh, all women like compliments, Mr. Spock" she said trying not to laugh. "How else would she know that a man is interested?"

Spock moved his fingers across the strings. "Then I surmise that you are interested in the young Kirk? That would not be logical. He will not be here much longer."

"Oh, I plan on enjoying his company while he is here." she said "That is as long as it doesn't interfere with our lessons."

His fingers stopped moving and she wondered what he was thinking. She leaned back against him and looked up at him, his face close to hers.  
She would never have done this before her conversation with Kirk. He was right. Knowledge was power. She smiled up at him.

"I appreciate you taking time out of your busy schedule to teach me, Spock" she said her voice low and husky.

For a moment she held his gaze as he stared down at her, his face and lips inches from hers. He could easily lean down and kiss her if he wanted and she saw something quickly flicker in his eyes. She covered his hand on the lute with hers and he jumped up.

"I think that is enough for today, Lieutenant" he said trying to remain unaffected by her words.

His movement was totally unexpected and she found herself falling backwards off her stool taking the lute with her. The stool which was on rolling wheels sailed across the room.

"Lieutenant!" Spock said trying to catch her before she hit the floor. He was unsuccessful and didn't avert his eyes as her skirt ended up around her waist exposing the matching red federation underpants. He then tore his gaze from what had caught his attention and quickly grabbed her from the floor and lifted her to her feet. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, Spock" she said straightening her clothes.

"I momentarily forgot that you were leaning against me. I apologize." he said appearing somewhat confused taking the lute from her hands.

"Don't worry about it, Spock" she said looking away trying not to laugh. She could see that she had unnerved the normally cool Vulcan and she felt totally triumphant.

"I guess I'll go now. I'll see you later." she said trying to keep her voice normal.

"Very well" Spock said trying to regain his composure. "Good evening Lieutenant."

She rushed out of the door and ran to the turbolift. She leaned back against the wall and burst out laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

**Young Kirk helps Uhura**

**Spock Protests  
**

Young Kirk left the cafeteria and was surprised to see his older self with Bones approaching.

"We were just coming to look for you." the older Kirk said smiling.

"Jimmy" Bones said nodding at him "We need you to come with us."

Young Kirk looked at them inquisitively but fell in line with their steps. "What's up gentlemen?"

"It seems you have somehow gotten under Spock's skin" Bones said grinning "The captain is requesting that I do a full scan on you to be sure you are who you say you are."

"Spock feels that we need to be sure that you are not a danger to the Enterprise or my crew" the older Kirk said obviously amused.

"Oh, he's just upset because he thinks I'm after Nyota." young Kirk said laughing. "Sure, I'll take your tests. I know who I am and I am sure both of you know who I am."

They walked into the medical bay and Bones began his examination. All of the data was fed into the computer and he was identified as James Tiberius Kirk.

"No surprises here." Bones said dryly. "Jim, I guess you will have to give Spock the bad news."

Bones observed both Kirk's as they crossed and uncrossed their legs simultaneously. They both had the same grin on their faces. It was fascinating to him, sort of like Tweedledee and Tweedledum, only they weren't identical.

"What are your intentions towards Lieutenant Uhura?" the older Kirk asked "I can't have you hurting her!"

"You know me." the younger Kirk responded "Do you really think that is what this is all about?"

"No, I gather that you have some other plans. After all, you will be leaving here soon hopefully....and you wouldn't deliberately do something to hurt her. I just haven't figured it out yet." he said thoughtfully.

"Just remember, I am you....only younger." the young Kirk said grinning.  
He stood up and beckoned Bones to come closer and both he and the older Kirk leaned in to hear what he had to say. "I'm going to get Spock and Nyota together" the younger Kirk said looking mischievous.

Bones was not amused. "What the hell? Why Jimmy? Just because that green blooded Romeo has her in your universe, doesn't mean that you have to play cupid and try that stuff here! She probably doesn't even like him like that!"

"Oh yes she does Bones." he said as they walked out of the medical bay towards the lift. "I've already talked to her and she is very interested."

Bones looked shocked. "You've got to be kidding! How do you know Spock wants her? My nurse Chapel has been after him a while and he is as cold as ice to her!"

"Bones" the older Kirk said "I would have agreed with you until I saw Spock today. He was not happy about the attention my young self was giving Uhura. I have to agree with him. Spock is attracted to her. I just never realized it before."

They walked towards Kirk's quarters and he nodded at his young self who punched in the code.

"Spock would say 'fascinating'" Bones said observing the two of them interacting. It was as though each of them knew what the other Kirk was thinking.

"They belong together." the young Kirk said walking over to the liquor cabinet. "You mind?" he asked looking at his older self.

"Help yourself...ourselves." Kirk said laughing.

Young Kirk poured three drinks and handed them theirs.

"I gather that you spend time drinking and talking with your Bones in your universe too." the older Kirk said smiling.

"Of course." the younger Kirk said. Bones watched as their movements mimicked each others and they both sat down with their drinks.

"You two are like a deranged set of Bobsey twins!" Bones observed.

"Bones!" they said in unison.

They then looked at each other and started laughing. Bones rolled his eyes.

"We are alike...but we have a lot of differences too." the young Kirk said. "Like for instance I met you Bones at the Academy."

"Bones and I were friends before the Academy." Kirk responded.

"You're divorced and bitter." the young Kirk said pointing his drink at Bones.

"I am divorced, but I am hardly bitter." Bones replied "I got past that long ago."

"Well then I guess there's hope in my universe for you yet!" young Kirk snickered. He turned to his older self.

"Of course, he doesn't get laid much....he's too busy trying to keep me out of trouble."

"Some things are the same in both universes." the older Kirk concluded.

"Now just a minute!" Bones said offended. "Unlike you two, I am selective!"

The two Kirk's looked at each other and burst out laughing. Bones rolled his eyes again.

"I have a surprise for you." the older Kirk said looking at his younger counterpart.

"Oh really?"

"I have contacted our parents. You will get to meet our father We will receive a transmission from him on tomorrow."

Young Kirk's face went white and he jumped up dropping the empty shot glass. "Why in the world would you do that? I...I don't want to meet him" he said looking away.

The older Kirk grabbed him by the shoulders. "He's your father too. It's a great opportunity for you to talk to him. Why not take advantage of it?"

The young Kirk looked at the other in horror. "I don't want to talk to him! I certainly don't want to see our mother! You may have had a wonderful life, but I didn't. He was dead and she ran off and married someone else who did nothing but put me down. She was never there when I needed her. I had to raise myself basically with very little guidance. My mother gave up on me long ago." He could not hold back the tears that were in his eyes, surprised at the emotion that was overtaking him by just talking about it.

The older Kirk was totally taken aback. "It couldn't have been all bad-"

The young Kirk cut him off. "Look, we are the same person, but we are also different. I was a screw up all my life, just like I was told I would be until I joined Starfleet. What can I say to a man who became an icon in my universe? How will he feel when he hears what I went through, and how our mother turned me over to an abusive stepfather and gave up on me at age fourteen? What does he say to a son who doesn't know him and who would be an obvious disappointment compared to the one he has now? I know you meant well, but this was such a bad idea! I know that he will see me as less than compared to you, his perfect son, or even look on me with pity and the thought of that just kills me!"

Young Kirk knew that his counterpart meant well. He felt that the older Kirk could not, however, understand the depths of the turmoil that he had wrestled with all his life. To meet and talk to the man who was his father, the man that was so perfect in his eyes who had sacrificed his life for his crew and his family in his universe totally overwhelmed him. He grew up feeling that he would never measure up to such a man. How could he now bear to see any disappointment in his father's eyes if he were in any way compared to the older Kirk? Seeing the two of them, how could his father not compare them; and when he did, young Kirk felt that he could not measure up. It would devastate him. Even now the thought of it filled him with pain and sorrow.

The older Kirk looked at his younger self helplessly. "I'm sorry Jimmy. I though I was doing a good thing."

He saw the pain and fear on his young counterparts face and Jim was filled with compassion. He felt at first that he had done a good thing, and now he was not so sure. The transmission would be coming in the next day. Perhaps he had acted hastily and should have consulted Jimmy first. Jimmy was drawn up, his arms folded across his chest staring at the floor, which was what he did when he was upset and trying to hold himself together. He walked over to him and saw that he was trying to avert his face so that they could not see the tears that ran down.

Bones watched as the older Kirk took his younger self into his arms. Young Kirk upon contact could no longer hold it in and broke down weeping bitterly, the sobs racking his body. Jim held his young self tightly, helplessly looking over young Kirk's shoulders at Bones. Bones looked away unable to handle the raw emotion he saw on his friend's face nor depth of sorrow he heard in the young Kirks sobs. He sat down his glass and walked out the door.

* * *

* * *

Spock walked onto the bridge. He had spent most of the previous night meditating. His interaction with Uhura had left him...disturbed.

She had seemed somewhat different than she did at their previous lessons and he could not quite figure out what that difference was. She had seemed more unrestrained. He pondered that for a moment wondering what the young Kirk had done or said to her to cause such a change.

He glanced over at her station and allowed his gaze to linger on her only three point five seconds as not to draw attention. He glanced around the bridge. The captain was unusually quiet and the young Mr. Kirk was no where to be seen.

He looked up when he heard the sound of the doors opening and saw the young Mr. Kirk walk on the bridge with Dr. McCoy.

The captain had informed him that this Kirk was indeed his younger self from a different universe. Spock still had reservations about this version of the captain.

Kirk and McCoy walked over to the captain and Spock noted that there appeared to be some tension between them. Young Kirk then walked over to the Lieutenant and Spock tried to appear busy while he eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Hi Ny" young Kirk said.

"I just want to say how much I enjoyed our little get together last evening." he said whispering, but Spock heard every word.

Spock noted that the Lieutenant was indeed smiling and acting flirtatious  
towards the young Kirk which he felt was totally inappropriate behavior on the bridge!

"Will you have lunch with me to discuss some matters that are important to both of us?" the young Kirk was saying placing his hand on the back of her chair and leaning into her personal space.

Spock raised an eyebrow and pretended to be engrossed in the work before him.

"Of course." the Lieutenant replied turning sideways and crossing her legs. "I look foward to it."

Spock could be quiet no longer as he noted that the young Kirk was enjoying the lieutenants' exposed legs which were more so since they were crossed.

"Mr. Kirk, we have duties to perform here. This is not a place for social pandering. I suggest you leave the lieutenant to her duties and return to your quarters unless you can provide some usefulness to us while you are here."

Young Kirk looked at him and grinned. His counterpart turned around in the captain's chair.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Spock?" the elder Kirk asked.

"I was explaining to Mr. Kirk the importance of discipline on the bridge. His presence here is a distraction, captain." Spock said standing ramrod straight.

The elder Kirk put his finger to his mouth in attempt to hide a smile.

"I see" he said looking at Jimmy.

"I believe you are distracting Mr. Spock, Jimmy" he said. "Perhaps you should leave the bridge."

"Of course." the young Kirk said looking at Spock "I didn't realize that my pure animal magnetism was so distracting to you, Spock." He looked at Uhura and took her hand and kissed it. "I will see you in the cafeteria at 1300 hours."

Spock's eyes narrowed. He did not like this version of the captain. He was undisciplined and illogical. He would have to check with Mr. Scott on the progress of the fluctuation in the transporter.

He watched the young Kirk leave the bridge and then walked over to the captain and McCoy. "Captain, I will go down to engineering and discuss the progress of returning Mr. Kirk back to his universe. I am sure that you as well as he are anxious for his return."

"Are you sure that it's not you who is the anxious one?" McCoy said trying to keep a straight face.

"Of course." Kirk said trying not to laugh himself "Carry on, Mr. Spock."

"I can assure you doctor, nothing would please me more than to have the young man returned to his duties on his own ship!"

Spock then turned stiffly walked off the bridge.

* * *

* * *

Young Kirk waited in the cafeteria for Nyota to have lunch with him. He was not surprised, however, when Spock appeared fifteen minutes before their lunch date. He walked purposely over to him.

"Mr. Kirk" he said his words clipped and his back straight. "I wanted to give you the update on our progress on getting you back to your universe."

"I am sure you do." young Kirk said. "That way you can get me away from Nyota as soon as possible."

Spock seemed to draw himself up even straighter. "She is an adult and does not need me to be her protector. However, I am at her disposal should the need arise."

Kirk started laughing.

"I fail to see any humor in my words, sir!" Spock said his voice low.

"Oh, but I see the humor in yours, Spock!" young Kirk said "Why don't you just admit that it bothers you to see her with me."

"That is illogical. Why should your interaction with the lieutenant bother me? I am merely trying to complete the task that was presented to me."

Young Kirk smiled and didn't reply.

"Mr. Scott and I have made substantial progress and he feels that he should have the transporter fluctuation problem resolved within the next forty eight hours."

"Why thank you for your diligence, Spock" young Kirk said his voice mocking. "I didn't know you cared."

Spock pressed his lips together and turned and walked out of the cafeteria.

Young Kirk noticed Nyota as she walked into the cafeteria and he beckoned her to come over.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"Oh Spock just wanted to let me know that he's trying to get me off this ship as soon as possible." Kirk snickered.

"Well I upset him some last night myself." she said.

"When is your next lesson?" Kirk asked biting his sandwich.

"This evening" she said.

"Let me ask you something." Kirk said between bites. "Do you have any outfits in fall like colors, you know burnt orange or brown?"

Nyota thought for a moment. "Yes, I have a dress with those colors as well as yellow and red. Why do you ask?"

"Perfect" Kirk said "I just so happen to know that those are Spocks' favorite colors that he likes to see Nyota in."

"How do you know that?" she gasped.

"Well as captain, I have eyes and ears all over the ship." he said smiling. "There was a certain shore leave that your counterpart was looking for an outfit in those colors because he liked them on her so much."

Nyota giggled. "Oh really? Well I do have this dress that sort wraps around and ties on the side. It's very clingy and a little low cut."  
She paused thinking for a moment. "However, I always come in my uniform. What excuse would I have to come to my music lesson dressed?"

"Tell him that after the lesson you are having a late dinner with me." Kirk said "That ought to get him hot and bothered."

"Jimmy you're terrible!" she said "I'm glad you're on my side. You are a formidable adversary."

Young Kirk leaned back in his chair. "He's going to try to ship me outta here within forty eight hours. I have a feeling that it's going to take less time than that for you to claim your prize."

Nyota nodded. She couldn't wait to put their plan into action. She smiled at Jimmy and she wondered what Spock would say when he saw her in that multicolored dress.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

**Jimmy Faces an Icon**

**Nyota's Charm  
**

Jimmy was surprised when he was summoned to the bridge by his counterpart. He found him in the captain's chair nervously moving it from side to side. He smiled to himself. He did that too when something was on his mind and young Kirk wondered what was up.

"Reporting as ordered, captain." he said smiling standing by the captain's chair.

The older Kirk looked up. "Jimmy I am about to leave the bridge and I want you to come with me."

"Where are we going?" he asked curiously.

"To the library." his counterpart responded "No more questions. Just hear me out."

Young Kirk drew up and crossed his arms across his chest. The other Kirk smiled at his reaction knowing that Jimmy was going into defense mode. "I don't want to talk to my father, I told you that." he said looking away.

"I know...I've already talked to him." the captain said. "Just come with me. You don't have to talk to him or see him if you don't want to. Besides, this is not about him."

Young Kirk seemed to exhale in relief and the other Kirk got up out of the chair.

"Spock, you have the con." he said walking of the bridge with this counterpart following.

They reached the library which was empty and Kirk sat in front of the computer and beckoned Jimmy to sit down across from him.

"Look, I talked to our father. Now I told him about you and he completely understood your feelings. However, I asked him to record a message for you after our conversation and he did so. I want you to listen to it, then if you change your mind I will make arrangements for another transmission before you leave this universe."

Young Kirk was speechless. He looked at the yellow transmission card in the older Kirk's hand. He could not reply but stared at it as the other Kirk placed it on the table.

"I'll be in my quarters if you need me." he said. He reached across the table and patted Jimmy on the shoulder and walked out of the library.

Jimmy stared at the yellow card for a moment and then picked it up. His hand was shaking. What would his father say? Should he even listen to it? What had his counterpart told their father? He turned the computer on and placed the card there. He was surprised to see that it was video instead of audio.

An older man's image appeared and he gasped. This was his father...their father. He paused it before he began to speak just to stare at the image a moment. Did he look like this man? He could see a resemblance between him and his counterpart, so he concluded that he must look like him also. His stomach jumped in anticipation as he saw that he was smiling and he nervously pushed the play button.

_"Hello, Jim. I am your father, George Kirk. I guess you know that though." his father laughed nervously on the video. "Your other self took told me your story in detail. I wish I could talk to you, ask you some questions but I can understand your resistance to that. Jim told me that you felt that I would see you as 'less than' because of all you have gone through._

_Well son, I am a little perplexed as to why you would feel that way. How can I not be proud of you? How can I not sit here in complete amazement and awe? It is I who would love to have the privilege of meeting you. You have nothing to be ashamed of. Hold your head up and be proud of all you have accomplished in your universe._

_Now think about it. Yes, I am proud of Jim. I was there when he was commissioned to the Enterprise. I nurtured him all his life and I stood there with my chest stuck out because I had been there for him and felt that I had something to do with his success._

_You have made me realize however, that while I did have some influence over him; his true destiny had little to do with me. It was already there deep inside you. You were born to be captain. I see that now. I had no influence on you and yet you have persevered through much and have ended up stronger than your counterpart will ever be. I am so proud of both of you now, not because of any influence I had, but because of who you are...who you both are. I am so proud to be your father._

_You have given me much today, young Jim. I am an old man now. Knowing that I would be able to make such a sacrifice for others in your universe does not make me proud; it makes me humble and somewhat sad that you had to bear such a burden. I may be an icon in your world, but here in mine I am just another retired Starfleet officer. It's good to know though, that in another world I made a big difference for so many people. You have given me something that I will always cherish in my heart, knowing that I had the fortitude in a stressful time to give of myself totally. It lets me know that my living was not in vain there, and that perhaps there is still something I can do now even in my advanced years to make a difference. Thank you for that._

_Let me say this with a heavy heart. I am truly sorry about the bad relationship between you and your mother. I advise you now to forgive her and don't hold it against her. Your mother here was a good mother to your counterpart. I guess I basked in the knowledge that she always depended on me for everything. I liked that...but now I see that it may not have been a good thing._

_A wise woman once said, 'People do what they know and when they know better, they do better.' I really believe in my heart that your mother did the very best that she could, coped the very best that she could seeing her husband die right before her eyes. I know you may feel its no excuse, but you will be a parent one day and may need your child's forgiveness. Unfortunately, we are not perfect. I want you to know that you were loved, by me as well as your mother. Every day that I knew of your existence I felt her belly and marveled. I touched you through her skin and kissed you when you kicked. We were happy son and I know that she wanted you so very much. We looked forward to your arrival._

_So never again feel that you don't know your father. Know that when you leave this universe that I will be thinking about you for the rest of my life. Every day I pray for Jim's safety and for wisdom for all the situations he encounters. You now are also in my prayers, in my thoughts and in my heart._

_Go forth son, and do great things. Make a difference in the lives of others as you have made in mine. Know that the past is the past, and we can't change it, but we can make great changes for the future."_

George Kirk saluted and then the screen went blank.

Young Kirk sat there several moments and looked at his hands which were shaking. He didn't know why the tears were falling and he felt as if a burden that had weighed on him for years had been lifted. His father, George Kirk, was proud of him!

* * *

* * *

Nyota grinned to herself as she looked at her image in the mirror. The dress clung to her curves accentuating the roundness of her breasts and revealing a small amount of cleavage. She tied the bow tightly on the side closing the split after she wrapped it, but knew that it would open revealing her leg if she chose. She raised one leg and the wrap around dress parted revealing her entire leg up to the tie. Perfect! She snickered to herself. She turned her back to the mirror and looked over her shoulder. Yes, this would do quite nicely. The dress clung to her hips and she ran her hands over them smoothing the dress.

She had a pair of earrings and a necklace with a gold chain with a burnt orange and brown flat stone that went perfectly with the dress. Yes, tonight Mr. Spock's 'logic' would be tested indeed. She giggled at the thought.

She arrived at Spock's quarters ten minutes early. She walked in walking slowly her hips swaying a bit more than normal.

"Hello Spock" said noting that his back was to her as he was reading at his desk.

He did not look up. "Good evening, Lieutenant. You are nine point five minutes early this evening and I have not quite finished my task at hand."

"Please continue." she said smiling. "I can wait. I guess I was just a little anxious as I have an engagement after our lesson."

Spock finally stood up from his desk and turned and looked at her. She noticed immediately that his mouth went slack. His eyes roamed over her as she stood before him and she knew that she had taken him totally by surprise.

For a moment he did not speak, he just stared at her and Nyota wondered what was going through that Vulcan mind of his.

"I see that you are not in uniform." he said finally.

"Your observation is correct." she said smiling. "I have an appointment after I leave here."

"With Mr. Kirk?" he asked his eyes narrowing.

"Why yes." she said trying to keep a straight face. "Do you think I look alright? You seem to be staring quite hard." She ran her hands down the dress and then turned her back to him and ran her hands over her hips. "Does it appear to fit properly" she asked trying to sound innocent.

Spock averted his eyes and walked over to the lute that was sitting in the corner.

"I would have thought that you would have examined yourself in a mirror prior to coming here in order to make that determination." he snapped.

"Oh but a woman always likes a man's opinion." she said sweetly.

He walked over to her, his eyes capturing hers. "You look....presentable."

He pulled up the stool. "Sit."

She sat on the stool and he handed her the lute. The split opened revealing her entire leg. She pretended not to notice adjusting the lute on her lap.

Spock retrieved the other stool and pulled it up behind her. He reached around her adjusting the lute and she heard his sharp intake of breath knowing that he now noticed the split.

"Lieutenant you will begin playing the last number we practiced." he said "I hope that you will be more proficient than you were at our last session."  
He jumped off the stool and walked to the other side of the room, his back to her. "Begin."

She smiled and began playing. He stood with his back to her listening. He did not comment until she had completed the song.

He turned to her. "That was much improved over the last time." he said. He stared at her exposed leg. "I believe you need to adjust your dress, Lieutenant." he said his voice low.

"What's wrong with it?" she asked her voice syrupy sweet.

"Your limb is exposed indecently." Spock snapped. "What you are wearing will undoubtedly give Mr. Kirk the incorrect assumption that he will be able to take liberties with you. I suggest that your display is lewd and unbecoming and therefore request that you correct it immediately!"

Nyota bit her cheek to try to keep her face straight.

"What kind of assumptions are you speaking of Spock? Did it ever occur to you that I may be wearing this dress so that such an assumption could be made?"

Before she knew it, he was across the room. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her to her feet. "I order you to return to your quarters and remove this dress immediately!"

"I am off duty Spock." she quipped "Your orders mean nothing to me!"

He stared at her a moment and then let her go.

"Very well." he said "However, I refuse to have lessons with you while you are dressed in such a manner."

She walked over to him. "Is this dress...disturbing, Spock?"

He stared at her. "Your dress is very...provocative. I suggest you hurry to your appointment with Mr. Kirk." He then turned away.

"I didn't wear it for him" she said in a low whisper. She knew that he heard her as he stopped dead in his tracks.

He turned and looked at her, his eyes roaming over her once again.

"Who then, may I ask did you wear it for?"

She smiled and sat back on the stool picking up the lute. The dress again opened exposing her entire leg. She began fingering the strings smiling at him seductively.

"You, Spock. I wore it just for you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 6**

**Nyota Makes a Move**

The young Kirk walked to the quarters he shared with his counterpart clutching the small yellow square that was the transmission from his father.

He still could not take in all of the things his father had said. Young Kirk felt as if he had always known him. George Kirk's words were a healing balm to his soul, validating him. He thought about his mother and what he had said. It warmed his heart thinking about his father kissing him though his mother's skin, reaching out to him and touching him while he was yet still in her womb. He finally felt that he was wanted...he was loved. Never again would he feel as if he had no father. Never again would he feel as if he was alone and unloved.

He quickly punched in the code and walked in. The captain was sitting on the sofa reading and looked up as he came in.

"Are you alright, Jimmy?" he asked getting up.

"I'm fine, captain." he said. He paused looking at the message in his hand, fingering it and then looking back at him. "Thank you."

The elder Kirk smiled and walked over to the bar. "Want a drink?"

"Yeah!" Jimmy said slipping the message in his pocket. "Do you think I'll be able to take it with me?"

"I don't see why not." Kirk said pouring it and handing it to him. "We will try it anyway." He watched his young counterpart as he sipped his drink. He looked happier and the elder Kirk was glad.

"Mr. Scott reports that we can try to send you back tomorrow" he said sitting back down. "I figured you would want to know so that you can prepare yourself."

"Thanks" Jimmy said "I hope he has this all figured out."

The doorbell chimed and both turned and in unison said "Come."

Bones walked in the door. "Hi Bones" they said in unison and looked at each other and laughed.

Bones rolled his eyes. "You two need to be separated! And what's with this sharing quarters?"

"We tend to talk through the night to each other, Bones" young Kirk said grinning. "You see we both wake up during the night about the same time. The couch is not that bad, besides we don't have that much time together. Spock is working on getting me out of here as quickly as possible and now it looks like it will be tomorrow."

"I feel like I have a little brother, Bones. The best part is that he totally understands me." the elder Kirk said offering him a drink.

"I am sure you two have a mutual admiration club going on." Bones said dryly. He turned to Jimmy. "How's the matchmaking going?"

Jimmy snickered. "I think she's at her music lesson as we speak. I wish I were a fly on the wall."

"That would be a peeping Tom" the captain said. "I prefer to be a man of action myself."

"Well you're not lying about that!" Bones said and Jimmy laughed.

"So what about it Jimmy?" the elder Kirk said "Shall I contact our father again before you leave?"

"I don't know" he said slowly "This was so perfect...I don't want to mess it up."

Jim frowned up his face wondering why he felt that he could mess things up. He could still see a little fear on his face and decided to let things be.

"You could always send a message back to him if you don't want to talk to him face to face." Bones suggested seeing Jimmy's hesitation.

Jimmy smiled "Yeah, I might just do that."

* * *

Spock could not believe what he had just heard. He stared at her sitting there on the stool running her fingers over the strings of the lute.

"It is illogical that you would wear such a dress for our sessions. What purpose would it serve? How would your attire enhance your abilities? Please clarify."

Nyota did not reply immediately and continued to play.

Spock walked over to her snatching the lute off her lap. "Answer me, Lieutenant!"

She smiled up at him. "You are a science officer, Mr. Spock. You are the epitome of logic. Now ask yourself why would a woman come to your quarters dressed in such a fashion."

He stared at her a moment and she swore that he looked completely dumbfounded. She smiled to herself as she watched his face. He could not be that dense.

"I gather Lieutenant" he said sitting the lute down "That you are attempting to seduce me."

She walked over to him coming into his space. "I'm surprised at you, Mr. Spock. It took you much too long to arrive at that conclusion."

She ran her hand across his chest and he inhaled before grabbing her by the wrist. "What about young Kirk?" he asked his face like stone.

"What about him?"

"You have an appointment."

"Do I really?" she said prying his fingers from her wrist with her other hand. He loosened his grip and she brought his hand to her mouth, running her tongue across his knuckles.

Spock snatched the hand back as if he had been burned. She noticed that his nostrils seemed to flare and his breathing became labored.

"You are playing a very dangerous game, Lieutenant." he growled "I am no young boy to be trifled with like Kirk. You do not know what you are getting yourself into!"

"Oh really?" she said throwing caution to the wind. "I know exactly what I want to get into." She then ran her hand across the front of his pants.

For a moment he seemed shocked at her boldness, he then growled and his restraint seemed to snap. For a brief second she wondered if she had gone too far as his face took on an expression she had never seen before. He grabbed her, pulling her into his arms his lips roughly capturing hers, his tongue seeking.

"You have pushed me to my limit, Nyota Uhura." he whispered "Your tempting dress and body calls to me, and I will give you what you seek!"

She was amazed at his strength as he easily picked her up and carried her to the bed. "You will be mine now. No other man will exist for you. No other woman will exist for me. If you do not wish this, you should leave now, once I possess you, I will never let you go!" he growled sitting her on the bed.

She stood up and untied the dress. It opened and she let it fall to the floor. She was wearing nothing underneath and she sat back down on the bed.

Spock stared at her a moment his eyes seemed to devour her. He pulled her to her feet. "This is a lifetime commitment. Be very sure." he said running his nose along her neck inhaling her essence while his hands caressed her buttocks.

"I'm not leaving." she responded.

Taking her hand and holding it up, he looked her in the eye. He studied her a moment as if he were searching her for doubt. She did not back down.

"Very well." he said finally never breaking his gaze from hers.

He ran his pointer and middle fingers along hers. She watched as he did it several times. "I am yours, you are mine. We are one." He looked at her "Say it!"

Nyota was fascinated even though she didn't totally understand what he was doing. She repeated what he said. She was mesmerized and he continued to chant, ordering her to repeat his words.

When he was finished he slowly began undressing. She stood there and watched as he placed his clothes on a chair. "You will lie down on the bed." he said, his voice emotionless and controlled.

Nyota wondered what she had gotten herself into, but complied with his request. He suddenly seemed cool and distant which made her uncomfortable. He sat on the bed beside her.

"We are now one, Nyota Uhura." he said. She reached up and touched his face and he closed his eyes. "I am yours, you are mines, Spock" she whispered.

"Yes" he said nodding covering her lips with his. Suddenly she realized what that meant as his hands traveled to her face finding her contact points and she began seeing herself through his eyes. She saw him watching her, wanting her but not trusting himself to have her. "I've wanted you to be mine for two point six years" she heard him say in her mind. "You have me" she replied back to him even though she knew her lips did not move.

His lips traveled along her face and she felt him hovering above her spreading her legs. He bit down on her neck as he entered her. She gasped as she was unprepared for the sensations; hers mixed with his that seemed to overtake her. The pain in her neck that he inflicted upon her was replaced by the pleasure of him filling her.

She felt him licking the spot he had just bitten, his movements increasing. "Mine, mine, mine" she heard his voice in her mind over and over again. It was amazing, the pleasure she was experiencing, his and hers together. "Come with me" she heard him say. "I will not leave you behind."

In the background of her mind she could still hear him chanting 'mine, mine, mine' as she felt him consuming her and lifting her. She found herself joining in the chant which she knew immediately pleased him, which in turn increased her own pleasure as they both strived towards a common goal.

She could not tell where he ended and she began. She felt her pleasure mixed with his and it was wonderful. She heard herself screaming as her body and mind seemed to explode, glorious spasms in her mind as well as her body radiating an intense heat that she had never before experienced. Once she had reached her peak, she knew he was close behind and beckoned him to join her reaching for him with her mind. He opened himself up to her and she marveled at the depth of emotion she saw he possessed which was surprising to her. Now that they were one, she felt him release his desire and need for her which he had previously kept contained. This was followed by the sensations of complete and total bliss.

Spock looked down at her removing his fingers from her face. Sweat covered her limp body, her breathing was labored. He lay down beside her and pulled her into his arms.

"Sleep now, wife" he whispered.

Nyota was too weak to protest and closed her eyes feeling his breath on her face, warm and relaxing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

**Consequences of Success**

**Jimmy Steps In**

**Kirk Gives the Order  
**

Nyota opened her eyes and for a moment wondered why her neck was throbbing. She touched it realizing that he had bitten her hard and had broken the skin. Damn! She looked around realizing that she was in Spock's quarters.

She tried to sit up and a pain shot through her stomach. How many times? She didn't remember. It was all a haze, the bonding and the sex. She was sore and her back hurt. She looked around the room and spotted him sitting in a chair watching her intently.

"Spock what time is it?" she asked trying to get her bearings.

"It is 800 hours." he said.

She was shocked. She had to report to the bridge in one hour.

"I have taken the liberty of reporting that you would not be to work today, wife." he said.

Wife? She wasn't his wife! She looked at him puzzled.

"You had no right to do that Spock!" she said sitting up gritting against the pain. Damn! What did he do to her?

"I fear that we may have overindulged" he said walking over to her. "I sincerely regret any discomfort you are experiencing."

That was an understatement! She sat up on the side of the bed, her head throbbed.

"I'm fine" she lied "I just need to return to my quarters."

She attempted to stand on her wobbly legs and he was immediately by her side.

"You are weak from our bonding. Let me help you." he said. "I feel that you should rest. I will report to the bridge and inform the captain of our bonding. We will discuss when you wish to have an official marriage ceremony performed. I will, of course contact my family on Vulcan so that a marriage can be arranged there also."

Nyota's head was spinning. "Hold up! You're moving too fast, Spock. I never agreed to marry you!" She sat back down on the bed.

"You agreed when you gave yourself to me." Spock said. "I told you this last night."

"We are one" she said remembering the chant. What had she gotten herself into? "Look Spock, it was just one night. You're moving way too fast for me!"

His face grew hard. "You do not wish to be bonded with me? You wished only for physical pleasure?" his voice was hard and cold "I have given myself totally to you and now you wish to recant on your vows?"

She looked at him and knew that he was hurt. She could feel it in their bond. She smiled up at him. "No Spock, that's not it" she said and watched his features soften.

"I just have to get used to all this. It's been a while since I've been with anyone. I guess that's why I'm a little stiff and sore." She touched her neck. "And you bit me!"

"The pleasure you received I am sure outweighs any pain you are now experiencing." he said.

Was he being smug?

"Let me be the judge of that!" she countered a frown on her face.

"You are mine and everyone will know it including young Kirk" he replied.

She laughed in disbelief. He was jealous! "You don't have to worry about Jimmy. He is the reason we are together."

Spock raised an eyebrow and she continued.

"He wanted us to be together. All of this is his doings. If anything, you should thank him. It seems we are an item in his universe and he felt that we should be together in ours."

Spock stared at her in disbelief. She was with him because of the young Kirk?  
"It would seem that young Kirk is very perceptive" Spock said finally. "I must thank him properly before he leaves today."

Nyota was shocked "Today? I must see him before he leaves, Spock" She attempted to stand again.

"What did you do to me?" she asked as he helped her up.

"You are my wife. We mated several times." Again his tone was a little smug which irritated her a bit.

"Define several." she said leaning on him for support. She tried again to remember, but it was all a blur to her.

"Six times"

"Good Lord!" she said "I hope you will give me a few days to recover from this!"

"Define few." he said.

She looked at him and realized that he was dead serious. "Don't call me, I'll call you." she quipped.

* * *

Jimmy read the message from Nyota and wondered what was going on. He had expected to see her on the bridge and was headed that way when the message arrived for him to come to her quarters.

He arrived and was surprised to see her wrapped in a robe when he entered.

"What's up, Ny?" he asked walking in looking concerned "Are you sick?"

He walked over to her where she was sitting on the sofa.

"Not exactly, Jimmy" she said smiling.

He sat down beside her "How'd it go last night."

She pulled back the collar of her robe showing him the bite mark.

"Damn!"

"My sentiments exactly" she said dryly.

"Where's lover boy now?"

"On the bridge. He requested that I take the day off, however, I have made arrangements to report in late."

"So I guess you guys have done the deed?" he said smiling

She stood up and walked over to the table where she had left her glass of juice and Jimmy noticed that she appeared to be in pain.

"Yeah, and he considers us married now." she said sipping the juice.

"God, Nyota! Did he hurt you? Maybe you should call Bones!" he said jumping up.

"Absolutely not!" she snapped "All I need is for Leonard to be fussing over me or him jumping up in Spock's face! I'm fine."

"You are not fine!" Jimmy said "God! I didn't expect this. Look you ought to have Bones check you out just in case. I mean, he needs to look at that bite at the very least. I am sure he would be discreet."

He saw her hesitate and proceeded to send Bones a message.

* * *

Spock arrived on the bridge and was surprised that the captain was not there.

"Mr. Sulu" he said walking over to him with his hands behind his back "Where is the captain?"

"You just missed him. He's in the transporter room with Mr. Scott." Sulu replied. "He said that he would be back soon."

Spock did not reply but returned to his station. The absence of the captain from the bridge would give him time to think about how much he would tell him.

He glanced over at Peters who was at Uhura's station. He was glad that he didn't have to deal with any distractions for the day. It pleased him to be able to make her take the day off. She was his wife now. He would have a say in her life. He walked over to Peters.

"Lieutenant Peters," he said "Since Lieutenant Uhura will not be on the bridge today, you will need to send an update on our progress of transporting young Kirk back to his universe."

"Sir, she will be in." Peters said looking surprised. "She stated that she was reporting at 1300 hours."

Spock raised an eyebrow "Very well" he said and turned and walked away.

He had directed her to take the day off! He would discuss this with her further. Perhaps she did not understand that now that she was his wife, he was responsible for her and would make some decisions for her. He walked back to his station and picked up his PADD to send her a message.

* * *

Bones cursed under his breath. Jimmy's message had been clear and detailed. He did not know if he would be able to follow through on his request. He felt like clocking that green bastard!

He entered her quarters using his medical clearance. Jimmy was waiting for him.

"Hi Bones." he said standing "Look before you go in there, we need to talk"

"Hell, what's there to talk about? Your message was clear."

"Bones.." he said cocking his head and giving him the look that Jim gave him when he wanted him to be quiet.

"Fine" he said "What is it you want to tell me?"

"Don't be a bull in a china closet. Now this was consensual sex and he considers them to be married. Just be your delicate self, please."

Bones rolled his eyes. "I'm a doctor, Jimmy not a relationship counselor. I am here to treat her, not get all warm and fuzzy with her! I think it's a fool thing she did and I hold you responsible!"

He then walked past Jimmy and went into the bedroom.

He found her sitting on the bed. His face softened as he saw her looking at him somewhat apprehensive.

"Should I say congratulations?" he asked taking out his tricorder.

"Thanks" she said dryly

He looked at her neck. "I think you will have a scar, but I can fix that if you want me to." he said "Is this the only one?"

"Yes" she said looking away.

"I guess that damn insecure hobgoblin has marked you as his. You know that this is why he did it, don't you?"

She still would not look at him and nodded.

"What else?" he asked.

"I...I have some pain" she said.

"Lie down and let me examine you." Bones sighed.

* * *

Jimmy sat on the sofa waiting for Bones to finish his examination. The doors of Nyota's quarters opened and the captain walked in.

"What's going on, Jimmy? I got your message." he said "Is Uhura alright?"

"Not exactly" he said. He then filled his counterpart in on what happened.  
The elder Kirk looked shocked and was speechless.

Bones came out of the bedroom.

"Well I guess the gang's all here." he said looking at Jim "All, of course except the overeager groom!"

"Is she alright, Bones?" the captain said looking concerned.

He saw Bones hesitate.

"Answer me, Bones. I am the captain and don't give me that privacy stuff. That's an order!" he snapped.

"She'll be fine. Just sore from too much friction. I think Spock needs a lesson on lubrication! He has some things to learn if he wants to come back for seconds!"

Jimmy snickered.

Bones looked at him and then back at the captain who was not amused.

"For once, you two did not respond simultaneously." he said "Of course there's the bite-"

"Bite?" the captain snapped "What the hell?"

Bones held up his hand "It's taken care of, Jim. Let it go. She's resting now and says that she will report to the bridge later."

Bones looked at Jimmy "Well my work is done here. I understand you will be leaving soon."

"I want to talk to her" Jim said still looking concerned.

Bones pointed towards the bedroom.

"Help yourself"

Kirk looked from Bones to Jimmy. "I don't find this a bit amusing." he said his tone sharp as he walked towards the bedroom.

* * *

Jim walked into the bedroom and found Nyota lying on her side. He sat on the edge of the bed.

"Are you alright lieutenant? I understand that congratulations are in order."

"I guess so." she said giving him a weak smile. "Don't worry about me, captain. I am fine. I'll be reporting to the bridge at 1300 hours."

"Perhaps you should take the rest of the day off." he said "I guess I am surprised at Spock. His behavior to me, was not very logical."

Kirk looked at the floor avoiding her eyes. "I am going to have a talk with him."

"Captain, it's not necessary-"

"Of course it is" Kirk snapped. "Just the fact that you had to have McCoy come down here makes it necessary. You are my crew and I am responsible for you. Your well being is important. I do not consider Spock's behavior appropriate."

She touched his arm "Please, captain. I am fine. Just give us both time to adjust. It was all very sudden. I know that he did not hurt me deliberately."

He looked at her for a moment. "Very well, lieutenant." he said "This is your personal business and I will treat it as such...this time. I cannot overlook any mistreatment of you in the future. You do understand what I am saying, don't you?"

"Yes, captain" she said looking away.

"Very well" he said standing. "Get some rest. Do not report to the bridge until tomorrow 0900 hours. That's an order."

"Yes captain." she said smiling.

"Obviously you need to talk to him and explain a few things to him so that this doesn't happen again."

She nodded avoiding his eyes.

He patted her on the shoulder and walked out the room.

Bones and Jimmy were waiting for him.

"Jimmy, I need you to prepare to meet me in the transporter room at 1100 hours to finalize with Mr. Scott your departure. Bones, check on Uhura tomorrow before she reports back to the bridge and give me a report on her condition."

"Fine, Jim" Bones said as they walked out the door. "Where are you going?"

Jim looked at him, his face serious. "I am going to have a little conversation with Mr. Spock."

Bones grabbed his arm. "I need to be there too, Jim. I need to talk to him about her medical condition."

"Very well, Bones" Jim said punching the button to the turbolift. "Let's get this over with."


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7**

**Kirk Confronts Spock**

**The Reality of Bonding with a Vulcan  
**

**Angry Spock  
**

The elder Kirk and Bones walked onto the bridge. Spock was at his station and looked up at them.

"Bones, I need you to go to sick bay, we will be there shortly" Kirk said sharply. Bones knew better than to argue with Jim when he was in a mood like this. He turned and left the bridge.

Kirk walked over to Spock.

"Mr. Spock, I need you to accompany me to sick bay." Kirk said his voice crisp.

"Captain," Spock inquired "Is everything alright?"

"No Mr. Spock" he said "Everything is not alright."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Very well, I will be there momentarily."

Kirk did not reply but turned and left the bridge.

Spock was his friend and he knew that he was treading on dangerous ground, but he had his duty to perform!

He exited the turbolift and walked into the sick bay.

"Bones, we need privacy." Kirk said

"We will go into my office." Bones said "Shouldn't we talk to him separately, Jim? I don't think he will take us ganging up on him too well."

"Very well, Bones." he said "I will go first and then I will call you in."

Just then Spock came into the medical bay.

Bones turned and walked away and Kirk opened the door to Bones office and beckoned Spock to enter and closed the door behind them.

"Have a seat, Spock." Kirk said.

"Captain, what is this about?" Spock asked but complied and sat down.

"Spock, we've talked to Uhura. Is there something you want to tell me?" Kirk said sitting down and crossing his arms.

"Captain, I planned to tell you this morning that the Lieutenant and I had bonded, however, you were not on the bridge. I fail to see why you needed to bring me to the sick bay."

Kirk leaned on the table looking at Spock trying to choose his words carefully.

"Look Spock, you left her pretty banged up."

"Captain, I realize that you are concerned, however, she is my wife and this is a personal matter that we will work out. You have no need to be concerned."

"You are wrong, Mr. Spock." Kirk snapped "You have failed to consider the ramifications of your actions. Uhura had planned to return to the bridge at 1300 hours today. If, in fact that had happened and someone noticed that mark on her neck and that she was in pain, it could have been reported. If in fact it had been bought to my attention, I would then have to investigate you for spousal abuse. A report would have to be filed with Starfleet! Starfleet's position is very clear on this type of behavior, Spock!"

"She was not abused captain!" Spock said his voice low. "She is my wife-"

"That's beside the point, Spock!" Kirk countered "We are talking about perception! Uhura is a well respected officer and has many friends. All of them would not be so open minded."

Spock did not reply and Kirk continued.

"She was having difficulty moving about! She has a mark on her neck! What were you thinking? Don't you realize how this would look if she reported back to duty in this condition?" He looked at Spock and ran his hand through his hair in obvious frustration.

"Captain" Spock said his voice cold "I understand your concern, however I do not appreciate your interference in my marriage. I know you are the captain however, this is none of your business!"

"Look Spock," Kirk said trying to regroup. "I am happy for the both of you. I don't want to get into your personal lives; however, this type of behavior can drag me into your personal lives. All you need is for someone to see that mark and her hobbling around. They may draw their own conclusions and then go to the compliance officer anonymously and the ball would start rolling. I would then be obligated to comply with regulations!"

"Very well, captain." Spock said "What do you wish for me to do? I instructed Nyota to not to report to her duties, however, it appears she disobeyed me and decided on her own to report to the bridge anyway."

Kirk sighed. "Spock you have been married less than twenty four hours and you think you can give a woman orders who has been an independent person all this time?" Kirk shook his head in disbelief.

"She is my wife. She must learn that I will do what is best for her." Spock replied

Kirk stared at him a moment and then cleared his throat. "Good luck with that."

"Look Spock, you need to talk to Bones." Kirk said. "I am leaving, but I want you to think about what I said."

"Very well, captain." Spock replied. "I will consider all you have said."

Kirk left the office and shut the door. Bones was standing at the other end of the sick bay. He walked over to Jim when he came out of the office. "He's all yours, Bones" he said and walked out of the sick bay.

* * *

Nyota awoke and strained her ears to try to decipher the low hum she was hearing. It took her a moment to realize what it was and she sat up.

She went across the room and picked up her PADD. She found that she felt better after she had rested and was able to move without a lot of stiffness.

She gasped as she read the message:

_Wife, I told you to rest today and I have been informed that you plan to report to the bridge at 1300 hours. I suggest that you follow the previous instructions that I gave you. I am your husband now and I know what is best for you._

_Regards,_

_Spock _

She was furious! Who the hell did he think he was? Did he believe that he could just take control of her life because they had repeated some mumbo jumbo? Well he had a thing or two to learn about her.

She tossed the PADD on the table.

He most likely thought that she had complied with his orders when she did not show up! She had only done so under the captain's direct orders.

The captain had suggested that she have a talk with him, and she would. Spock had a lot to learn about being a husband in more than one way.

She thought about what he said about having an official ceremony. Well there would be no ceremony and she was not staying in his quarters again until they worked a few things out.

She calmed herself as rational thoughts invaded her mind. You were the one who got yourself into this she thought to herself. You're the one who will have to make it work.

She realized that they really didn't know enough about each other personally. They hadn't taken time necessary in a relationship to learn about each others cultures and beliefs. What a mess! She really couldn't blame Spock. Maybe Vulcans made love ten or twelve times a night! She shivered. Well that would be lesson number one.

She sat back on the bed. The satisfying sex seemed a distant memory compared to the task that she had before her.

She glanced at the tube of lubricant that the doctor had left her. This whole situation was embarrassing and she wondered what in the world Spock would do when he was confronted by the captain. He would most likely be angry for her not suffering in silence.

Well maybe they both could have handled this entire situation better, however hindsight was twenty twenty. If he wanted to confront her, then all she had to say was _'let the fireworks begin!'_

* * *

Bones walked into the office and sat down. He wanted to smack Spock on the back of his head, but thought better of it. He just would be the professional doctor instead.

"Spock, I examined Uhura" he said sitting down. "That bite you left on her will leave a scar. I told her, however, that I could treat it so that there would be minimal scarring and she agreed."

He looked at Spock whose face was unreadable and continued.

"How much do you know Spock about human female sexuality?"

"I know enough, doctor" he said

"Well obviously not Spock." Bones said staring him in the eye "I examined her earlier. Her vaginal walls were severely irritated. A woman needs to be well lubricated for continuous sex. This was not the case with her."

"Is she alright?" Spock said staring down at his hands folded before him on the table.

Bones sighed. "Yeah, she's fine. Look Spock, I know that this must be difficult to hear. Jim and I are your friends. You two took us by surprise with this bonding. Perhaps you need to take some time to learn about each other."

"Very well, doctor." he said standing. "Is that all?"

Bones could tell that he was upset.

"Look, no sex for about a week unless she feels up to it and I don't expect that to be so for at least another two or three days. I left some lubricant with her. Use it!" he hesitated and Spock raised an eyebrow "Spock just go easy on her." Bones looked away "Remember, she is not a Vulcan woman. Vulcan women have the strength of three human men. You are going to have to learn to adjust to her human weaknesses and not be so aggressive."

Spock drew up and Bones knew that under that cool demeanor he was seething. "Is that all?" he said his voice low.

"Yes," Bones sighed.

Spock looked at him for a moment and then turned and walked out of the office.

* * *

Spock walked with determination to Nyota's quarters. He could not believe that she felt the need to run to the captain with their private lives!

He entered her quarters and found her lounging on the sofa. He stood before her with his hands behind his back.

"Wife, you and I need to talk!"

She looked up at him. "Well talk then Spock. Say whatever is on your mind."

"I do not appreciate you sharing our personal lives with the captain." he said. "We should have discussed the matter. I told you that I was going to talk to the captain about our bonding and your behavior was unacceptable. If you were not feeling well, it was my duty to discuss the situation with Dr. McCoy. I do not appreciate being hauled down to sick bay to be lectured to by them!"

She stood up holding her back which was still somewhat sore.

"Well I don't care if you appreciate it or not, Spock. I was in pain! You can't just come into my life and order me around! Bonding or no bonding I am an independent person and shall remain so! I don't need your permission to discuss _my_ body with _my_ doctor!"

"You are my wife!" he snapped

"And _you_ have a lot to learn about being a husband!" she said tossing the lubricant at him.

He caught it with one hand. "You enjoyed my attentions last night!"

"Yes, and I'm paying for it today!" she said turning and walking towards the bedroom.

He was on her in an instant. He grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"You don't own me, Spock." she hissed.

He stared at her a moment and his words were shocking to her.

"I do own you, Nyota Uhura. You are my wife and my property. Every hair on your head is mine." He ran his hand over her backside squeezing it and she gasped. "However," he lowered his voice to a whisper "just as you are my property...I am your slave. This is the teaching of Surak by which I am bound."

He stared at her. "Everything you feel, I feel. If you are unhappy, I am tormented by it. It is the price I pay for bonding with you. It is my desire to please you, to make you happy. I cannot function otherwise. Do not be upset because I call you my property. You _are_ my property, just as I am your slave."

She stared at him dumbfounded. "Slave?"

"Yes."

The enormity of his confession astounded her.

"It appears that we both have a lot to learn about the other." she said finally. All her previous anger left her and she touched his face. He closed his eyes and she was startled at the effect she had on him.

"Kiss me, slave." she whispered.

He leaned down and gently touched his lips to hers and she felt the emotions he was trying to contain. His hand trembled as he ran his fingers across the bite mark he left and then he replaced them with his lips kissing the bruised area.

"I truly regret any discomfort I have caused you." he said his voice low and full of emotion which surprised her. "It was not my intention."

"Will you kiss all my other sore areas and make them better?" she teased.

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever you wish me to do, I will do." he said simply.

She smiled. "Perhaps your kisses properly applied will render the doctor's gift totally unnecessary."

He stared at her. "I believe that the doctor said that you would need several days to recover."

"True" she replied. "However this will give you something to think about until that time. We both have a lot to learn about the other."

"I will do as you request." he said kissing her again. "I look forward to soothing all of your sore areas."

She smiled knowing that he had given her something to look forward to also.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 8**

**Jimmy Prepares to Depart**

**Spock and Nyota Gain Understanding**

**Jimmy's Setback  
**

Jimmy reported to the transporter room and found Scotty waiting for him.

"So, I guess things are in order Mr. Scott?" he asked.

"Aye, lad. As much order as I could bring. In one hour we will attempt to send ye back to your own universe."

"How will you do it?" Jimmy asked.

"Now that's the tricky part." Scotty said. "Do ye remember where ye were before ye came here?"

"Sure" Jimmy replied. I was on the planet Zardonia and I requested that I be beamed back aboard the ship.

"Aye, and our Captain was also on Zardonia making the same request. Therefore, we've got to beam ye both back down and then attempt to beam ye both back up simulating the ion storm and the fluctuation. I can only hope that this works."

Just then the captain came into the transporter room.

"Progress report, Mr. Scott!" he said.

Jimmy noticed immediately that his counterpart was irritated. He listened to the captain talk to Scotty. He knew that something else was going on and he wondered how things went with Spock.

Jimmy hoped that he hadn't caused any problems trying to get those two together. Bones had already told him that he held him responsible for the mess that resulted from their bonding.

"Jimmy!"

His thoughts were interrupted by the captain calling him. He looked up.

"We will beam down together in less than an hour." he said walking over to him. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I am going to be." Jimmy said.

"Good. This is going to be tricky because those pesky Zardonians are out for blood and I don't plan to give them any. We are going to have to be beamed back up immediately and hopefully I will end up here and you will end up in your own universe.

Jimmy nodded. "Well let's hope it works." he said.

They left the transporter room together. He looked at his counterpart as he pushed the button on the turbolift.

"Well I guess we should say our goodbyes now." Jimmy said smiling.

"How do you say goodbye to your own self?" Jim said patting him on the shoulder. "This has been a very interesting experience."

Jimmy looked at him. "Thanks again for the transmission-"

"Don't mention it" Jim said cutting him off.

They arrived at the captain's quarters and went in. They were surprised when Bones came in right behind them.

"Well Bones I guess you heard what happened." Jim said.

"I talked to Scotty and he filled me in." Bones said sitting in a chair.

Bones looked up watching the two of them. They had the same expression on their faces. He watched as they both ran their fingers through their hair and walked over to him.

"Well, we might as well have a drink to ease your pain, Jimmy" Bones said walking over to the liquor cabinet. He poured each of them one and turned around to hand them theirs. They both took their drinks and slumped down on the sofa.

"You two give me a headache. It's like watching a 3D movie!" he said snickering. Both Kirks crossed their arms across their chests. Bones rolled his eyes and sat down with his drink.

"Don't worry Jimmy." Bones said "I am sure all of this will work out."

Jimmy smiled sipping the drink. "I'm going to miss you guys."

"You'll be able to look in the mirror and see me, only younger." Jim said "And you know Bones will be around just as cranky in your universe as he is here right?"

"Yeah," Jimmy said "He may be younger, but he's still celibate and so very opinionated!"

"Watch it, Jimmy!" Bones said.

* * *

Nyota came out of the shower and found Spock lounging on the bed.

"I thought you had returned to the bridge." she said surprised.

He did not reply immediately, but continued to stare at her, his hunger for her obvious.

"Slave, remember what the doctor said." she said holding her robe tightly together.

"I remember." he said "You will insist on calling me slave now instead of my name?" Spock asked.

"Only when we are alone, slave." she said smiling "And as long as you call me your property, I will call you my slave."

"Indeed" he said "However since you have requested that I kiss all your sore areas, it is only logical that I do so while you are yet hurting and not when you are well."

"I see you must have given this some thought. You are quite the logical one, slave."

"Thank you, wife"

"The question I have for you, slave is this: can you do as you told and stay within the parameters given you?"

"Of course" he said sitting up on the bed "I endeavor to be a very good and obedient slave."

Nyota walked over to him dropping the robe. "Then you may proceed."

Nyota knew that this was a matter of trust. His eyes captured hers. He moved from the bed, his movements slow and precise. As she stood before him, he fell on his knees, surprising her. He bent down and started with her toes giving them light kisses.

"Spock!"

"Yes, wife."

He had worked his way to her ankles and she sat on the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"I am bestowing kisses on your person." He lifted her foot tickling her instep with his tongue.

She laughed and he continued. She lay back on the bed. He was at her calf now and she closed her eyes.

He continued working his way up her body, avoiding her sex which disappointed her. By the time he reached her mouth, she was consumed with heat.

"Did you enjoy my kisses, wife?" Spock asked.

"Very much, slave" she replied "However you forgot one important area that was most affected."

"I did not forget it" he responded kissing her eyes and forehead. "It is not my intention to cause you further distress. I do not wish you to take my kisses as purely sexual stimulation."

"How shall I take them then?" she asked surprised.

"As what I intended them to be." he said "An act of affection. When I touch you, it is not always sexual. I desire to show you that you mean more to me than that."

She did not know what to say to that. Nyota watched as he got up off of the bed.

"I must return to the bridge. What is your desire? Shall I return here tonight or to my quarters?"

Nyota was surprised at his question.

He looked at her, his eyes questioning. "Why do you hesitate?"

"I guess I am surprised that you asked me. I half expected you to order me to come to your quarters since you consider me your property."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "You must learn what being my property truly means. Surak's teachings are not like human perceptions. When I say you are my property, it is not something to be used to lord over another person. It is not about taking away another's freedoms or confining them. It is about cherishing that person and protecting them as you would your own life. I cannot force my attentions on you. Whether you have me in your bed is your choice, though I do wish to be there."

Nyota looked perplexed. "But you ordered me not to go to the bridge. You said you knew what's best for me. Those were your words."

Spock sat on the bed "Indeed. I knew you were not well. I wanted you to remain in your quarters or mine and rest. Any 'orders' as you state even though I see them as requests that I give you is because of my desire to protect and cherish you, not because I want to control you."

She smiled "Sometimes I guess it's hard for me to tell the difference, Spock."

"Nyota" he said taking her hand "As your slave, I cannot force you to do anything. If you do not wish me to be in your bed, I must accept it. I am your husband however, and it is my duty as your husband to attempt to do what I feel is in our best interests."

"Alright, Spock." she said sighing. "I realize that we both have to give and take in this relationship."

"Indeed" he said standing "Shall I return to you at the end of my shift?"

She smiled at him "Of course."

* * *

Jimmy stood nervously on the pad and glanced over at the captain. He hoped that this worked as Mr. Scott had predicted.

He fingered the transmission from his father that was in his pocket. He hoped that it would remain there when he returned to his universe. His only regret was that he didn't get to say goodbye to Nyota and Spock. He had sent her a message though and hoped that she would not hold it against him. The hour had slipped by too quickly and he could not return to her quarters.

"Energize." he heard the captain say.

Jimmy felt the familiar tingling and then found himself back on the planet.  
He quickly looked around and saw that the coast was clear. His counterpart was beside him and he too was glancing around. The elder Kirk pulled out his communicator.

"Alright Mr. Scott. Don't waste anytime."

"Aye, captain" was the response. "You will be beamed up and then young Jimmy when the fluctuation occurs."

The sound of footsteps alerted them and they both crouched down.

"Someone's coming, Scotty" Kirk whispered. "Energize, now!"

Jimmy watched as the captain disappeared. He knew that he had to wait until the fluctuation occurred before they would beam him up. Sweat poured off of him as he saw the Zardonian guard approaching. He pulled out his communicator.

"Scotty, how long? A guard is approaching!" he whispered.

He then felt the familiar tingling. At first he was relieved as he materialized and saw that he was in his own universe. Spock was in the transporter room. As he was about to step off the pad, he again felt himself being transported and he then found himself back on the transporter pad in the other Kirk's universe.

"What happened?" Jimmy said obviously frustrated. "I was home and you brought me back!"

"I couldn't help it, Jimmy" Scotty said "While you were transporting, another fluctuation occurred and bought you back here."

The elder Kirk walked over to Scotty. "How soon do you think you can get to the bottom of this, Scotty?"

"It's gonna take me several days captain. Since we artificially induced the power surge and that first fluctuation we have burned out some circuits. Now we not only have that problem, but we have to deal with another fluctuation occurring that brought Jimmy back here. There must be something else going on and I'll need to find out what that is."

"Well get on it, Mr. Scott!" Kirk snapped. "We can't keep orbiting this planet forever and I am sure that the other Enterprise needs Jimmy."

"Aye, captain." Scotty said.

Jimmy didn't say anything as they left the transporter room.

"Sorry kid" the elder Kirk said.

"Spock saw me. He was in the transporter room." Jimmy said.

"That means then that they haven't left the planet in your universe either." the captain said "Which means that they were searching for you. Since your Spock saw you materialize, I am sure that they will stick around a bit longer. However we can't count on that forever. Once they leave orbit, you may never be able to get back, so we have to move quickly."

*******************************************************************************************************************  
Jimmy wondered if Nyota had returned to the bridge as they rode up in the turbolife. He noticed that Spock was there but Nyota was not but did not question his counterpart.

"She'll be back tomorrow." Kirk said reading his mind as they walked over to the captain's chair and he sat down.

Jimmy stood by the captain's chair and did not comment. Spock came over and stood on the other side of the captain's chair.

"Since you both are here, I can assume that the transport of young Kirk back to his universe was not successful." Spock stated. Both Kirks ran their hands through their hair and crossed their arms across their chests. Spock raised an eyebrow but did not comment.

"We had another fluctuation that brought Jimmy back." Kirk stated. "Mr. Scott is working on it, however; it appears that we have to be patient for a few more days."

Jimmy looked at Kirk. "I'm going to our quarters if you need me."

The captain nodded and Spock noticed that neither of them looked too happy.

"It appears that young Kirk is distressed." he said to the captain.

"I am sure that he is concerned about his own ship, Mr. Spock." Kirk replied.

"Indeed." Spock said walking back to his station.

"Captain I will check on the progress of the transporter with Mr. Scott. Perhaps I can be of assistance."

Kirk turned around in the captains' chair. "Alright Spock. It certainly can't hurt."

Jimmy was surprised when Spock arrived at his quarters. He walked in with his hands behind his back.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Spock" Jimmy asked surprised.

"I am on my way to the transporter room to see if I can assist Mr. Scott"  
he replied. "I did, however, want to thank you personally. I understand that it was you who orchestrated my seduction by Lieutenant Uhura."

Jimmy snickered "Well...I didn't make her do anything. She did what she wanted to do."

Spock pressed his lips together, but Jimmy could see the amusement in his eyes. "That may be the case young Kirk, however, you did play a part in our union and I wished to thank you."

"You are welcome, Spock. Just be good to her."

"I will endeavor to do just that" he said walking to the door and then stopping. He turned and looked at Jimmy.

"I do have one questions, however that puzzles me." Spock said.

"What is it?" Jimmy asked

"How did you know that I would find the colors in the dress she chose pleasing and seductive?"

Jimmy laughed "The Spocks in both universes should have the same taste. Your counterpart sequestered Uhura in their quarters several days after she purchased an item in those very same colors."

"I see" Spock said turning back to leave "I will store that idea for future consideration. Good day."

Jimmy laughed again as Spock walked out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 9**

**Nyota Helps Jimmy**

**Spock Learns a Lesson  
**

Jimmy read the message from Nyota and made his way to her quarters. He was glad that he would be able to see her again, but he was not happy that he was still in this universe. He buzzed her when he arrived and found her sitting on a stool playing her lute.

"Hi Jimmy." she said "I'm glad to see you even though I know you'd rather be back home." She strummed the lute and hummed a tune.

Jimmy sat down in a nearby chair and did not reply. She looked over at him. "Homesick?"

"I am just worried about my crew and my ship" Jimmy said. "What if I can't get back? I don't know what I will do."

"Don't talk like that" Nyota said sitting the lute down and coming over to him "I believe you will get back." She walked over to the table and him a message disc. "Here" she said handing it to him.

"What's this?" he asked

"A list of all my likes and dislikes to help you with your friendship with my counterpart. I also included what qualities I would like to see in a male that I would consider as a friend." she said as he took it from her hand.

Jimmy looked at the disc "Wow, thanks Ny"

She hugged him. "After what you did for me, this is nothing."

He put the disc in his pocket. "So, you and Spock....everything's good right?"

"Yes, its better." she said sitting beside him on the sofa "We still have a lot to learn about one another, but I think that it will work out."

"I am afraid you are at a severe disadvantage that your counterpart and the Spock in my universe did not have to deal with." Jimmy replied sitting back on the sofa.

"What is that?" she asked leaning closer to him.

"They had some years to learn about each other at the Academy. By the time they were on the Enterprise, they had gotten to know each other and were in an established relationship. You didn't get that, and I think that makes a difference."

"I am sure you are right, Jimmy." she said looking thoughtful. "I know that I am going to have to control my temper. I almost went off when he sent me a note that I perceived to be an order not to report to the bridge."

"Ooh, a newlywed fight! So now you're saying it wasn't an order?" he looked at her smiling slyly.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, I think it was an order alright, but I think he realizes that giving me orders like that are not going to be productive." She snickered. "I don't think he will be doing that again any time soon...or at least not in the way he did it!"

"So I can look forward to some pointy eared babies, right?" he teased.

She smacked his arm "No way! At least not right away. Let me finish my five years first!"

"Sure" Jimmy said laughing.

* * *

Kirk sat in the captain's chair reviewing the ships logs. He might as well catch things up as long as they continued to orbit Zardonia.

He raised an eyebrow in surprise as he stopped at one entry as he was reviewing the schedule for the following week.

"Mr. Spock" he said nodding.

Spock looked up from his station and walked over to him.

"Yes captain?" he said standing beside him with his hands behind his back.

"I see that Lieutenant Uhura has requested a change in her schedule for next week." Kirk said.

"I requested the change, captain." Spock replied "Since she is now my wife, it is only logical for us to be on the same shift."

Kirk turned the chair around to face him. "She asked you to change it for her?"

"No. I did it on my own. There was no need to ask her, captain. It was logical to me to make the request."

Kirk exhaled. "Spock I don't think-"

"Captain, are you denying the request?" he asked cutting him off.

"No Spock, but I think you're asking for trouble doing this. You should have talked to her about it first." Kirk explained.

"There was no need to discuss it. The change was logical." Spock said trying to sound patient.

"Spock, my friend" Kirk said laughing "You've got a lot to learn. However, don't let me get in the way of your education. I will make the change as you requested, however, don't say I didn't tell you so."

Spock did not reply, but raised an eyebrow.

He was glad his shift was ending. He did not understand why that captain thought that there would be a problem with him changing the schedule. Nyota had indicated that she wished them to spend more time together in order for them to get to know each other better. Changing the schedule was the logical thing to do.

Spock exited the bridge and headed towards Nyota's quarters. He hoped that she was feeling better.

He found her lounging on the bed reading.

"Good evening, wife" he said. She looked at him and smiled.

"Hello, Spock." she said returning to her reading.

"Wife" he said standing in front of her with his hands behind his back. "I have something to tell you."

"Oh really?" she said putting down her PADD. "What is it?"

"I took the liberty of changing your schedule next week to coincide with mine." Spock said "It was logical for us to be on the same schedule so that we could spend more time together as you desired."

Nyota looked surprised and then angry. She couldn't believe what she had just heard him say! "You did what?"

"I took the liberty-"

"You had no right!" she said interrupting him, jumping up.

"It was logical-"

"Logical? The logical thing to do would have been to ask me." She said facing him. "You had no right to touch my schedule without first discussing it with me. Change it back!"

"Nyota, I do not understand why you are so upset. You are getting emotional. I merely did the logical thing. You stated that we needed to get to know each other." Spock said his voice even.

"Yes I did!" she said pacing "However, this is something you could have suggested to me, not something you just do on your own! Now change it back!"

Spock looked confused. "I do not understand. You do not wish to spend time with me?"

"Of course I want to spend time with you, Spock. However, you will change it back immediately and if_ I _chose to change it to be with you, I will do so!"

He looked at her and she would have burst out laughing at the dumbfounded expression on his face if she wasn't so mad at him.

"You want me to change it back so that you can change it yourself?" he asked slowly as if he didn't comprehend what she said.

"Yes"

"That is illogical." Spock said.

"Slave, I told you once before that I was an illogical woman, didn't I?" she said her hands on her hips. "Change it back!"

"It appears that the captain was correct. He warned me not to change it."  
Spock said still sounding puzzled.

"You should have listened to the captain." she snapped.

"Very well, Nyota" he said walking to the door. "I will do as you request."

She couldn't help it. When he left she burst out laughing. Never had she seen him so confused. To be such a logical Vulcan, he was totally clueless about some things.

Spock returned to the bridge and strode over the the captain who was still studying the logs.

Kirk looked up. "Back so soon, Spock?" he asked.

"It appears Jim" he said speaking low "That your 'I told you so' comment is in order."

"I figured as much, Spock" Kirk said snickering "That's why I didn't rush to change it."

"Captain please explain to me how you knew that she would not be pleased with my decision. It was, after all, perfectly logical."

Kirk laughed "Humans are not always logical. You know that Mr. Spock. Besides when it comes to independent women, and Uhura is an independent woman, she is not going to allow you to take control of her life just because you married her. I hope that you are a fast learner or you will have more lessons I am sure she will teach you."

Spock looked at him and did not reply. He then turned and walked off the bridge.

* * *

Spock returned to his quarters feeling the need to meditate. He needed to get control of the frustration that he was feeling.

He had done the perfectly logical thing and Nyota had reacted in an illogical fashion.

He could not understand why she had reacted in such a negative fashion.

He decided to send her a message.

_"Wife, I have need to meditate at this time. I will not be returning to your quarters this evening as I am sure that you require more rest.  
Your schedule is as it was before I made the ill-timed request and you may adjust it as you see fit._

_Please inform me when you wish to spend time with me and I will adjust my schedule accordingly._

_Regards,_

_Spock. _

More than likely she would not wish his company for the evening since he knew that she was angry with him. He felt that he was failing miserably as a husband. Perhaps meditation would help him.

Nyota read the message and realized that he was sulking. Well he'd just have to get over it.

She lounged on the bed and realized that she could not sleep. She was feeling a bit guilty. Maybe she had been too hard on Spock. After all, this marriage thing was new to him also.

He thought he was doing the right thing, and she did want them to spend time together. The bond had heightened her need for his company. She did not want to be alone.

She sighed and got up and put on her robe and slippers and left her quarters.

She arrived at his and hesitated before she entered his code. What would she say? She entered and walked to the bedroom. She wasn't surprised to find him still sitting on the floor meditating, his eyes closed. She sat on the bed not wanting to disturb him, but she was sure that he knew she was there.

After several minutes he looked up with her.

"I am surprised to see you, wife." he said.

"Why are you surprised? Am I not your property and are you not my slave?"  
she asked.

"Indeed."

"You are not going to get rid of me that easily Spock." she said.

"That is not my wish. I felt that you would not wish to see me this evening." he said sounding contrite.

"You are in error, Spock. I wish to see you every evening."

He looked at her from the floor and she could see that he was thinking about what she had just said.

"I confess that this is all very confusing." he said getting up and sitting beside her. "I only wish to fulfill my duties as your husband. However it appears that I am failing miserably in my attempts."

"Look, I overreacted." she said smiling "Let's start over." She took his hands in hers. "Is there something you want to ask me? Do you have a suggestion as to how we can spend more time together?"

Spock paused a moment "I believe that if one of us changes our schedule to coincide with the other, we will be able to enjoy each others company more frequently."

"An excellent suggestion, Spock." she replied. "Why don't you look at both of our schedules and determine whose would be the most logical to change, yours or mines."

"You do not wish to make the decision?" he asked surprised.

"I trust you will do the most logical thing. Just let me know what our schedule will be next week." She then looked him in the eye. "I appreciate you bringing this to my attention and seeking my input on this matter. Thank you, Spock."

He looked at her a moment and realized that this was one of the 'lessons' that the captain had talked about.

"You are welcome, wife."

She put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Would you like my company tonight?" she asked running her hands through his hair and caressing his ears.

It took him a moment to respond as he tried to recover from the effect of her touch. "Very much so."

She climbed in the bed and he was beside her in an instant pulling her close to him. Her back was to him and she felt his warm breath on her neck and she sighed.

"Now that we have bonded I feel so alone when you are not with me. I cannot sleep." she confessed.

"We are one, you are mine and I am yours" he chanted.

She closed her eyes and he had her hand running his two fingers over hers.

"Sleep wife" he said as he breathed on her neck and she felt his fingers running up and down hers.

She felt herself relaxing and then she felt as if she was floating. She could hear him chanting _I am yours, you are mine. We are one._ over and over as she felt herself drifting off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 10**

**A Surprise for Jimmy**

**Spock and Nyota  
**

It took four days before Kirk heard the magic words from Scotty.

"I think we're ready to give it another try, captain" Scotty said. "I think I found the problem with the fluctuation. There was a small defect in one of our dilythium crystals. It did not affect anything until we rerouted our power directly to the transporter in order to simulate the ion storm. We have now made the necessary adjustments. We should have no problem this time."

"Very good, Mr. Scott" Kirk said "I'm going to give Jimmy the good news. When do you wish to make the attempt?"

"I'll need a couple more hours to fine tune things, but whenever you say Captain." Scotty said.

"Very good. Let's give Jimmy time to get himself together. Let's say 1600 hours." Kirk said as he left the transporter room.

Finally! He headed to the bridge. Perhaps Jimmy would be there and if not he would send him a message.

He found Spock in the captain's chair and looked around. No Jimmy.

"Well we are ready to go, Spock" Kirk said walking over to him.

"Very good, captain" Spock said getting up.

Kirk turned to Uhura who was at her station "Lieutenant, please contact Starfleet and give them the update. We will make the attempt at 1600 hours today. Send a message to Jimmy and have him report to the bridge."

"Aye aye captain" she responded.

Kirk looked up at Spock who was still standing by him. "So how's married life? By the way are you two going to make it official? The least you could do is ask me to marry you and make it official."

"I have presented that scenario to Nyota, captain. She has not given me an answer yet." Spock said.

Kirk turned the chair around. "Well let's find out. Lieutenant, may I see you over here for a moment, please."

Nyota looked up surprised and watched Spock walk back to his station. She got up and came over to him.

"Yes, captain."

"I'm curious." He said trying to look hurt. "When were you two going to ask me to perform your nuptials and make this legal, or are you asking someone else to do it?"

"Captain, of course we want you to do it. It's just that Spock and I haven't really talked about a date yet." she said glancing over at Spock.

"I see" Kirk said "So when are you going to ask me?"

"I will keep you posted." she said walking back over to her station.

* * *

Jimmy reported to the transporter room after receiving a message from Scotty.

"Good news, lad" Scotty said beaming.

"I heard" Jimmy said. "I got a message from the captain."

"Be ready at 1600 hours." Scotty said.

Jimmy nodded and headed for the bridge.

He found the captain on his way to the transporter.

"I was just about to visit you." Jimmy said.

"I'm leaving the bridge for now." Kirk said "Come on and join me. I 'm going to my quarters."

Jimmy followed him to the turbolift.

"Well this is it, Jimmy" Kirk said as they arrived at his quarters.

"Yes, I know. I have enjoyed my visit, but I am ready to go." he said

"I know" Kirk said as they entered. "Come on over here." he said pulling up a chair to the console. "Sit down"

"What's up." Jimmy said questioning. "You'll see."

He called to the bridge. "Kirk to bridge. Is everything ready?"

"Yes captain." was the response.

"Very good." he said turning on the console.

Jimmy watched as the console came on and he saw a their father's image come up.

"Did you want to watch the transmission?" Jimmy said looking confused.

"No, Jimmy" Kirk said "I have to indulge the old man. This is for real."

Jimmy was shocked and could not say anything.

"Hello, son" George Kirk said.

Jimmy was frozen in place unable to respond. Kirk leaned over his shoulder. "Hi Dad" he said. "I think Jimmy is at a loss for words at the moment."

Jimmy looked at him, his eyes shooting daggers. "I told you I didn't want to do this, captain!" he whispered through clenched teeth.

"Son, why can't you talk to me?" George Kirk said. "I heard what you said."

Jimmy looked at the console and then to Kirk.

"Look son, we don't have much time. I just wanted to see you, hear your voice. Why not indulge an old man."

Jimmy looked at the image of his father smiling at him. "I..I don't know what to say."

Kirk could see that Jimmy was sweating. "I have some things to do Dad, we'll talk later."

"OK Jim" his father said.

The captain walked off and left Jimmy staring at the screen.

"Aren't you going to say something." his father said.

"I'm sorry." Jimmy said "I just can't believe it's really you."

"It's me" his Dad said. "Look, I just wanted to know if you had any questions, if there was anything you wanted to know before you go back."

"I'm sure I have many. I just can't think of them at the moment." Jimmy said looking at his hands.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you, son."

Jimmy swallowed hard, but the lump was still lodged in his throat.  
"I..I saw a Starfleet transmission of you on the ship before it exploded. You were young....like Jim....you were so brave. I don't know that I could make that kind of sacrifice." he said his voice cracking.

"Son, I don't think anyone knows what they are capable of until they find themselves in a situation. Don't try to live up to other people's expectations. Set your own. Be your own man." George Kirk said firmly.

"Yes sir" was all Jimmy could say.

"Have you talked to your mother lately?" he asked.

"No" He didn't want to talk about his mother.

"Son, talk to her. She's still your mother. If she was not a good mother, place some of the blame on me. We married young. I told her that I would always take care of her and she wouldn't have to worry about anything. She took me up on that. I loved having her totally dependent on me. I can see now, that was a mistake. It worked out for Jim, but it was totally detrimental for you." his father said his face sad.

"Don't blame yourself" Jimmy said. "You didn't know."

"I should have known son. Space is a dangerous place. I should have known. Now knowing what you went through, I don't think I can ever forgive myself for that short sighted decision."

"Please, it's not your fault" Jimmy protested. "I don't blame you. I want you to let that go. I turned out alright."

"Exactly" his father said smiling "I will forgive myself, if you will in turn forgive your mother."

"Hey," Jimmy said "You're trying to trick me!"

George Kirk laughed. "No, I'm trying to make you see that we can't carry around anger and guilt. We have to let stuff go. Promise me before I leave because my time is almost up. Promise me that you will talk to your mother."

Jimmy was silent.

"Jimmy, for yourself. Promise me that you will make the attempt."

"I don't want to." he said "She gave up on me long ago."

"Forgive her, son. Do it for yourself. She loves you. I know this."

Jimmy sighed.

"Do it for my memory." George Kirk insisted. "Make the sacrifice, like you say I did." his father pleaded. "It's not easy, but you can do it. Do it for my memory."

"That's not fair." Jimmy protested feeling himself weakening.

"Life isn't fair. You know that." he said. "Jimmy I only have a couple of minutes left on this transmission. Promise me, please."

"Alright. I promise" he said in defeat.

George Kirk smiled. "Thank you son. I love you very much. I know it's a sacrifice, but I know you can do it. Think of me when you do it."

"Yes sir" he said.

"Good bye son. Think of me and I'll be thinking of you."

George Kirk saluted and the screen went blank.

Jimmy stared at the dark screen wondering how he would gather enough strength to do as his father requested.

* * *

Nyota walked into Spocks' quarters and found him meditating. She did not want to disturb him and sat in a chair. They were on their break and would have to report back to the bridge in a couple of hours.

She did not want to wait for him to come to her quarters. She felt that he had been avoiding her. She had received clearance from Dr. McCoy two days ago, yet Spock had made no effort to make love to her and she wondered what was wrong.

When they went to bed, he immediately began chanting and she found herself drifting off to sleep. She wondered if he was hypnotizing her.  
Well tonight would be different. She was well and she was ready! It was early afternoon and she wasn't about to go to sleep!

Spock came into the living room.

"Good afternoon wife." he said walking over to her.

"Good afternoon, Spock" she said smiling. "I have a surprise for you."

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow "Will I like this surprise?"

"Of course, silly" she said.

"Computer play song 114" she stated. She looked at Spock smiling seductively "Some romantic music is in order."

"What is the purpose of this music?" Spock said as the song which was an old earth song began to play.

_A chair is still a chair....even when no one is sitting there.._

Nyota slowly began removing her robe revealing a short rust colored nightgown.

"It is not time for bed, Nyota." he said looking puzzled.

_...A chair is not a house, and a house is not a home when there is no one there to hold you tight..._

"Oh, but it is Spock! It's time for bed, not time for sleep! Do you like it?" she asked

_....A room is still a room even when there's nothing there but gloom..._

He did not reply and she walked over to him, putting her arms around his neck. His arms came around her waist.

_A room is not a house, and a house is not a home when the two of us are far apart and one of us has a broken heart..._

"Why did you chose this song. We are not apart." he asked.

"We are apart Spock." she whispered. "Make love to me, Spock"

She began singing along with the song:

_**"Darling have a heart... Don't let one mistake keep us apart....  
I'm not meant to live alone...turn this house into a home.... "**_

"I want to be sure that you are well." Spock replied closing his eyes attempting to gather enough strength to resist her advances.

Nyota stopped singing, kissing him her hands roaming over his chest.

_When I climb the stairs and turn the key, oh please be there saying that you're still in love with me...._

"I am well, Spock" she said "Turn my house into a home"

"Metaphors Nyota?" he asked trying to still his heart that was rapidly beating.

_I'm not meant to live alone, turn this house into a home..._

"Yes, come home Spock...where you belong" she said leading him to the bed.  
"Do not withhold from me what is rightfully mine."

_still in love.....I said, still in love....still in love with me..._

"Very well wife" he replied. "You know I can refuse you nothing."

_say you're gonna be in love with me...it's driving me crazy thinking my baby couldn't be...still in love with me_


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 11**

**A Major Malfucntion**

**Jim tries to Cope  
**

Nyota snuggled close to Spock. "We only have about thirty minutes before we have to report back to the bridge." she sighed.

"You sound pensive, wife." he whispered.

She smiled running her hand over his chest which made him shudder.

"You can call me by my name sometimes, husband" she teased.

"Nyota, I know your name and I plan to use it quite often." he responded. "You have just recently become my wife. You have always been Nyota, but it is my good fortune that you became my wife. It is the knowledge of that good fortune which overwhelms me sometimes. A few days ago I needed your music lessons in order have the pleasure of your company privately. Now you are my wife and I have that pleasure all the time. I revel in that knowledge."

"So you do it to remind yourself of your own good fortune?" she asked surprised.

"Yes."

"That's so sweet." she said. "As long as you say it low and sexy, then you may call me wife." she said kissing him. "I in turn will call you, husband."

"I thought you had decided to call me 'slave'." he murmured.

She laughed. "Only when you get out of line."

"I will remember this." he said pulling her close. "What shall I call you when _you_ get out of line?"

"I never get out of line. Didn't someone tell you?" she said trying to look innocent "Wives are always right."

"I see" Spock said "Therefore husbands are always wrong?"

"Of course." she said pinching him "And if you think I'm wrong, you'd better say it nice and pretty." She rolled on top of him looking into his eyes.

"It is also my good fortune to be married to you too, husband" she said. "Shall we take the captain up on his offer?"

Spocks' face was unreadable. "Perhaps we need study the benefits of marriage a bit longer to make that determination."

"Ah, I see" she said sitting up straddling him. "Where shall we begin? Shall I get Dr. McCoy's present?"

Spock grabbed her by her buttocks sliding her up his body towards his face. "There is no need" he said and she could almost hear a chuckle in his throat. "I will provide my own."

* * *

Jimmy walked into the transporter room fifteen minutes early. Scotty was there as well as the captain.

"I see you are a bit early." Scotty said smiling. "Anxious are ye?"

"Somewhat." Jimmy said eying both of them.

The captain checked the time. "Spock and Uhura should be along shortly, I believe. They both wanted to say their goodbyes."

"I hate goodbyes" Jimmy said.

"Well I won't give you any." Bones said walking through the door. "I'll just say see you in a few minutes."

"Thanks Bones." Jimmy said smiling.

He really was going to miss his friend's counterparts. It was strange. They were the same, yet different. Just then Spock and Nyota entered the transporter room.

"Well the gangs all here." Bones said.

"Aye," Scotty said "We have five minutes to go."

Spock stood with his hands behind his back "Good luck, young Kirk." he said

Jimmy held up his hand giving the Vulcan greeting. "Live long and prosper Spock." Spock raised an eyebrow pausing momentarily. He then returned the greeting. "Live long and prosper."

Nyota hugged him. "Don't forget the transmission. Use it."

"I won't" he said.

"OK, Jimmy. Let's go." Kirk said straightening his back. Jimmy snickered. He knew that stance well. He used it when it wanted to keep himself from becoming emotional.

"Yes captain."

The two of them stood on the transporter pad.

"OK Mr. Scott" Kirk said. "It's now or never."

"Aye captain"

"Energize" the older Kirk said.

******************************************************************************************************************  
"Mr. Spock!" the young Scotty said surprised. "I am picking up the captain's coordinates on the planet!"

"Quickly, Mr. Scott" beam him up!" young Spock said.

* * *

"Scotty, the coast is clear here" Kirk said holding the communicator. He looked at Jimmy and winked. "Prepare to beam me back up."

"Aye captain." Scotty said.

Kirk was shocked to see Jimmy being transported instead of himself. What the hell? Before he could do anything, however, he felt himself also being transported.

Jimmy let out a sigh of relief as he realized that he was back on his own Enterprise.

He stepped off of the transporter pad. "It's good to be back" he said. He stopped in his tracks at the shocked look on Scotty's face. "Captain!" Scotty said "Who is that?"

Jimmy looked around and saw someone materializing on the pad. His heart sank as his counterpart materialized.

Scotty couldn't believe what was happening. The captain had disappeared!

"What happened Mr. Scott?" Spock said walking over to the transporter.

"I dunno, Mr. Spock. I had him and then he just disappeared!"

"He couldn't have just disappeared, Mr. Scott" Spock said sounding tense.

"He was on the planet and I beamed him up and now he's gone" Scotty repeated as if in shock.

* * *

"Jimmy what am I doing here?" Kirk said. "Send me back."

"Who is this gentleman, captain?" Spock asked walking over to the two of them. "I gather that he is a Starfleet officer by his dress."

"Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise, Mr. Spock" the elder Kirk said nodding his head.

The young Spock raised his eyebrow. "Is this an attempt at a joke, sir?"

"He's not joking Spock" Jimmy said. "That's where I've been...in an alternate universe. They were sending me back and somehow now he's ended up here with me! I don't know how that happened."

"I'm afraid that may be our fault" Spock said. "Mr. Scott locked onto your coordinates while you were on the planet-"

"And you beamed me up at the same time the other Enterprise was attempting to beam me up!" the elder Kirk finished.

"Well just beam him back down and they will get him!" young Kirk said.

"Captain, we cannot do that just yet." Scotty said. "Somehow beaming the two of you up has burned out some circuits-"

"Check your dilythium crystals" the elder Kirk said.

"Are you familiar with the problem, sir" Spock said standing straight.

"Yes, Mr. Spock" Kirk said sounding tired. "We've been down this road before."

* * *

The elder Kirk sat in an empty conference room at a computer reading the history of the Federation.

He was not surprised that a lot of what he learned was different from his universe. He was reading the details of the destruction of the Kelvin when Jimmy came in.

"Jim" he said sitting down across from him. "I briefed all of my officers and they will be here momentarily to meet you. I filled them in about all that has happened thus far. Needless to say, they all think it's amazing and they are curious about their counterparts. I have also informed Starfleet and they are very interested in talking with you."

"I am sure they are" his counterpart replied "However, I am interested in returning to my ship. What is the status on that."

"Not as long as the time I spent with you." Jimmy said. "We should be able to send you back by tomorrow, thanks to the fact that the problem here is the same problem we experienced in your universe. We could 'cut to the chase' so to speak."

He smiled at him "I'll tell you like you told me, just take advantage of the time here while you can. In fact." he said leaning back in his chair. "I have made arrangements for you to talk to our mother."

"I believe that was your job to do, remember." Kirk said. "Why would I want to talk to her?"

"You can talk to her and keep my promise for me, plus you will be able to talk to her without getting all upset. I don't think I will be able to do that. I have sent her a message explaining everything in detail. We should hear from her, hopefully if she is cooperative in about six hours."

"I don't think this is what our father meant Jimmy." Kirk said trying to sound patient.

"Well, this is the best I can do." Jimmy said as he opened the door and beckoned people to come in.

Jim watched as they filed in looking at him curiously.

He smiled at Bones, who being Bones looked at him warily. Spock appeared cautious while Sulu and Checkov appeared curious. Uhura looked at him with disbelief. For a moment there was an uncomfortable silence in the room.

"Look, I'll break the ice." Jimmy said. "Do you have any questions Jim you wish to ask?"

"Not really." Jim said looking around "However, I am sure they will have plenty for me."

* * *

Jim rubbed his eyes as everyone filed out of the conference room. He now knew what the animals in the zoo felt like.

They had stared at him curiously and asked him a barrage of questions, some to confirm his identity in their minds, some about the duties of their counterparts, and some about his universe in general. Only Spock had stared at him silently without asking any questions. Bones had merely asked him if his counterpart still had hair and his sanity. He had to laugh at that one.

"Well Jim" his counterpart said. "Now that you have been worked over, how about coming to our quarters for a drink? You look as if you could use one."

"I think you're right." he replied following him to the turbolift.

They arrived at Jimmy's quarters and Jim sat in a nearby chair.

He was quiet as Jimmy poured him a drink. Jim looked up as Bones came in the door.

Bones looked at Jim and nodded. It seemed to Jim that in this universe everyone was not as friendly to him as their counterparts were to Jimmy. Maybe it was an age thing. Except for Bones, they were all much younger than he was.

"So captain" Bones said "I guess I'll call you captain....what do you think of this universe compared to yours."

"It's different." Kirk said sipping his drink. "Everyone, including you seems to be looking at me as if I had two heads. Jimmy didn't go through that in my universe."

"Well I guess that's because in your universe, the young Kirk represented your past." Bones replied "Here you represent the future and I guess that can be a bit scary and intimidating. For instance, you look like Jim, that is my Jim, but the again you do not because you're older. Getting old can be scary."

"Are you saying I'm a walking grim reaper or something?" Kirk said finishing his drink.

"Well.." Bones said walking over to the liquor cabinet. "Sort of...but not exactly."

"Thanks a lot, Bones" Kirk said dryly.

Kirk looked at Jimmy. "So what's up with Spock. I've hardly heard a peep out of him."

"I think you have that hobgoblin puzzled!" Bones said.

"I have a feeling that my Spock is reacting just like your Spock did to me" Jimmy replied. "He's gonna want some proof that you are who you say you are."

* * *

Nyota let out a small sigh. It seems that things had gone downhill fast. The captain had disappeared and now a transmission from Starfleet indicated that they needed to leave their orbit around Zardonia. She had given the transmission to Spock who had informed her to reply stating their reasons for not complying.

While they were awaiting a return message she knew that Spock and Mr. Scott were doing all they could to retrieve their captain.

"Mr. Scott," Spock said standing with his hands behind his back "more than likely our captain is now in the other universe with young Kirk. All we can do is to continue to monitor the situation and wait."

"What about the orders from Starfleet?" Scotty said sounding worried. "If they beam him back down to the planet and we aren't here, those damn Zardonians will finish him off for sure."

"I am well aware of that, Mr. Scott" Spock replied. "I have no intention of leaving orbit. I have sent a transmission to Starfleet explaining our current situation."

"Aye, but you know they are not always patient." Scotty replied.

"Patient or not." Spock said raising an eyebrow "We are not leaving orbit without the captain."

"Aye" Scotty replied in agreement.


	12. Chapter 12

**Part 12**

**Jim and Uhura Clash**

**Kirk and Young Spock**

**Nyota Makes Peace  
**

James T. Kirk felt like a fish out of water for the first time on the Enterprise...this Enterprise. It was the same, yet it was different. The same crew...yet different crew. He felt no connection to these people. It was strange but true.

He wandered around inspecting Jimmy's ship. He was counting down the minutes until he could return back to his own universe. The bridge was no comfort for him. He walked around the bridge and watched them in action. As Jimmy had done in his universe, he had stood by him casually observing it all.

He wandered into the cafeteria and got something to eat. Jimmy had been away in his universe and he had to catch up on his duties now that he was home. The elder Kirk could appreciate that. He sat in a corner to himself. He started to go and talk to Bones, but it had taken him and Bones years of friendship to get to the point where they were now. He didn't have that here. Whereas in his universe Jimmy had fit right in, it was the total opposite for him here. Strange, but true.

He looked up and saw Uhura come into the cafeteria. He then glanced back to his reading. He knew that she was coming over and he did not look up.

"Captain...uh Mr. Kirk" she said pausing. He smiled. She like everybody else didn't know what to call him.

"It's Jim" he said. "What can I do for you lieutenant."

She sat down, tossing her ponytail. Well that was different! he thought to himself glancing at her before returning to his reading.

"You seem so different from the captain...so mature." she said "I find it hard to believe you two are the same person."

Kirk looked up at her, his face impassive. He guessed that she was calling him old on the sly. This Uhura too, was different from the one in his universe. He had noticed that her conversation with Jimmy bordered on insubordination and he detected a hint of disdain. He wasn't too sure that he liked this Uhura's attitude, even if she was very beautiful.

"Believe it, Lieutenant" he said glancing back down at his reading.

"I've been watching you." she volunteered. "You don't act anything like him. I haven't seen you undress one female member of the crew with your eyes yet" she said baiting him.

She didn't know why she was acting like she was. This Kirk was so very strange. If he was the same as her captain but older, perhaps he could influence the younger Kirk in a way so that he wasn't the total jerk that she felt he was now and had been in the past. She wanted to push this Kirk's buttons to see if he would respond like the young Kirk would and she wasn't quite sure why. She didn't care for her young captain, and somehow she felt that this Kirk knew it and disapproved. She wanted this Kirk to understand what they had to put up with here on a daily basis.

"I see" he said looking at her his face unreadable. "Do I detect some disappointment on your part?"

She drew up. "I'm not interested in him. He was the one chasing me."

Jim tried to look as bored as possible. He wanted to take her down a peg or two. "Hopefully by now he's come to his senses." he said and then returned to his reading.

He heard her inhale. He hoped that she would just leave, but she did not. There was a moment of silence as he knew she was studying him. He was tired of them treating him like he was some sort of freak from the future! Well what the hell! He was going to go push forward and let her know exactly what was on his mind!

"Lieutenant" he said "May I make an observation?"

She looked at him a moment and he put down his PADD and crossed his arms across his chest.

Now this was a move from the captain that she was familiar to her. Good. Maybe she was getting somewhere! "Go ahead."

"The biggest difference I see in this crew and mine is a lack of maturity. On a positive note, I also detect a level of energy that we do not have in my universe which I am sure will work in your favor. This crew is younger; they seem brighter and more energetic than their counterparts. However, some of you here have a lot of excess baggage that can hinder you on this mission and interfere with your performance."

"I beg your pardon-"

"Be quiet a minute." the elder Kirk said and continued.

"You said you were watching me. Well I've been watching you also. I listened to you talk to your Captain. Your tone at times bordered on disrespectful. It is apparent that you have some sort of beef with him. It is unbecoming of you as an officer for you not to give him your loyalty and total respect. If I can see it, others can too and with your present attitude you will not go too far in Starfleet no matter how smart you think you are."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" she said her voice rising. "He is insufferable at times! He is reckless and arrogant-"

"He is the captain, missy! He needs your total unwavering loyalty and trust! If you don't respect and trust him and his judgment, then you might as well transfer off of this ship! Those who are under _your_ authority will copy _your_ attitude towards him and that can be detrimental to the smooth operation of this ship!"

She stared at him a moment. How dare he talk to her like that! Did he know what a total asshole the captain could be at times?

"You're no better than he is." she spat.

"Oh, I think he's a whole lot better than me" Kirk said dryly. "I'd have transferred your ass out of here long ago."

She gasped "I'm not the Nyota Uhura you've been dealing with-"

"No you're not. She's a beautiful, well mannered, mature woman. She respects her captain and follows his orders without question. Now that I've met you, I see why Jimmy spent all his time with her in my universe. You could learn a lot from her."

"At the Academy our Kirk was such a jerk, and you were probably no better when you were there yourself! I don't see how my counterpart could put up with you." she said.

Kirk exhaled "Lieutenant, I am sure that you can sit here and point out all your captain's faults for hours on end. You state that I am different and yes, I have to agree with you that I am. I think right now the best thing that happened to me, unlike poor Jimmy, was the fact that I did not meet _you_ until after I was commissioned as captain of the Enterprise. Now if you will excuse me."

He stood up and walked out of the cafeteria leaving her at the table speechless.

* * *

Jimmy sat in the captain's chair reading the logs. He was still trying to recover from his absence in the other universe.

He looked up as he heard Spock approaching.

"Captain, permission to speak freely." Spock said. Jimmy did not look up. "Permission granted, Spock."

"Captain, do you think it's wise for the other Kirk to have full run of the ship? We have not actually confirmed his identity."

"I know who he is Spock." Jimmy replied turning his chair to face him. "However if you have some doubt, then feel free to ask Bones to run tests and compare his DNA."

Spock stood there a second before replying. "I had something else in mind."

Jimmy seemed surprised. "Really? What's that?"

"I want to contact my older self and have them meet each other. If he is truly an older version of yourself, this Spock will know him. I believe the two of them meeting would be the logical thing to do."

Jimmy smiled "Excellent idea, Spock. Get on it right away."

Spock turned and started to walk away, but turned back "How was my counterpart in the other universe?"

"Very leery of me, just as you are of Jim." he said.

Spock raised an eyebrow but didn't reply and returned to his station.

* * *

Nyota could hardly get through her shift without thinking about the conversation she had with the older Kirk.

She felt justified in her behavior, yet she felt that there was some truth in what he had said.

She wondered how she would have felt if she had never attended the Academy with Kirk. Would she then view him through different eyes? Probably. Yes, she had to admit that there was baggage there, but could it really hinder her progress as an officer? Could her attitude and lack of trust and respect towards him hinder this mission? She didn't like the thought of that one.

He had looked at her as if she was some sort of spoiled, immature child! Yet it did bother her that her feelings toward the young Kirk were so apparent. She didn't like that at all.

She decided that she would go and talk to the elder Kirk again when she was off duty.

* * *

Jim was headed to the transporter room to double check with this Scotty to see if there was any further progress.

He was surprised when he entered the turbo lift to find young Spock.

He nodded his head "Spock"

"Mr. Kirk" Spock said returning the nod. "May I ask where you are headed?"

"The transporter room" Kirk replied looking straight ahead.

He knew that Spock was studying him.

"I wish to have a moment of your time" Spock said following him as he stepped off the lift.

Kirk looked at him. "Now, Mr. Spock?"

"If it is not an inconvenience."

"Very well, let us go into the small conference room at the end of the hall."  
Kirk said leading the way.

"Fascinating" Spock replied.

Kirk looked at him and opened the door. "What?"

"That you immediately take control of the situation...as the captain does, as well as the fact that you know this ship well. No one else remembers to use this room for quick meetings but the captain."

Kirk smiled "I use it from time to time on my ship" he said sitting down.

"What's on your mind, Spock?"

Spock continued standing. "I have taken the liberty of contacting my older counterpart who left your universe and now resides in ours."

"My Spock is here? That's impossible."

"Did not the captain explain that your Spock came from your time, albeit years ahead of your current timeframe and traveled through time to try to stop Nero even though he was not successful?"

Kirk thought for a moment. "Yes, now I remember."

"He will know you and remember you as you are now. I feel that this would be most beneficial and he will be able to confirm who you say you are." Spock said.

"You need convincing, Spock? Does eleven years difference in age cause Jimmy and me to look that different? It seems he was much more easily accepted in my universe than I am being accepted in his. Even though your counterpart demanded proof from him also, I am not surprised by your request to satisfy your curiosity."

"It is not curiosity sir" Spock said.

"Hmmm yes, your counterpart said that he was concerned for the safety of the ship." Kirk said smiling

"That is correct."

Kirk stood up. "All I want is to return to my universe, to my crew."

Spock watched him curiously. "Are we that different?"

"Like night and day" Kirk replied walking towards the transporter room.

* * *

Kirk left the transporter room totally frustrated. Instead of listening to him and checking the dilythium crystals, Scotty had taken the whole console apart under the orders of Mr. Spock. He had insisted to Spock to check the crystals, but by the time he did, precious time had been lost. Now he would have to wait another day before he could return to his universe.

Scotty had looked at him helplessly and the older Kirk knew that he was just following orders, but he could hardly hide his frustration. It irritated him to no end as Spock tried to explain his logic in having Mr. Scott check the console first He bit his tongue and walked out of the transporter room.

Kirk stabbed the button on the turbo lift and felt that this day could not get much worse. He was glad that he was retiring in the quarters he was going to share with Jimmy not just one night, but two nights now.

He exhaled as he got on the lift and found Uhura aboard. Did he just say things couldn't get any worse?

He looked straight ahead unwilling to make eye contact with her. He was tired of this feeling that this crew was sapping his strength with their constant questions and debates.

"Mr Kirk.." she ventured and he exhaled and did not respond.

"Uh...captain.."

Kirk turned and looked at her. "Yes, lieutenant."

"Can I talk to you a moment?"

"Lieutenant, " he said trying to be patient. "It's been a long and trying day. I really don't feel like going there with you again."

"Sir..please."

The lift stopped apparently on her deck and stepped out the door. "I won't keep you long and I promise to behave" she said smiling.

"Very well" Kirk said getting off "Lead the way."

She led him to her quarters and he followed her in. She noticed that he did look tired and decided that she would try to make this as quick and painless as possible.

He sat down in a nearby chair. "Alright lieutenant. You have my undivided attention."

She sat down across from him. "I've been thinking about what you said." she said looking at her hands "I didn't realize my animosity towards the captain was so obvious." She paused waiting for him to reply and when he did not she continued.

"I don't hate him or anything like that...but you weren't here when he snatched the position of captain from Spock. Yes, he and Spock stopped Nero and it all turned out great, but I can't help feeling that he doesn't deserve to be in that position. Spock is better trained-"

"Have you talked to Spock about this?" he asked interrupting her.

"No, and I don't plan to. He has accepted his fate, I guess. I mean....I knew the captain at the Academy. He was so arrogant and cocksure, so infuriating. He was reckless and he never seemed to take anything seriously."

Kirk paused before speaking. "So you feel that you don't trust him, that he is so irresponsible that he cannot command?"

"I didn't say that!" she snapped "Of course he can lead! He saved earth! He's accomplished a lot at such a young age!"

Kirk leaned forward "I hear a 'but' in there somewhere."

She sighed. "It's just it's hard to trust somebody that you don't understand.  
One minute he seems to be on top of things, the next minute he's like a loose cannon. You just seem so different and I wonder why."

Kirk rubbed his forehead. "Look lieutenant, you don't know me. Even though your captain and I are basically the same person with the same DNA, we are very different. We have lived differently. The explosion of the Kelvin changed everything. Don't you get it? He grew up with his family torn to shreds living in the shadow of a man that the Federation held up before him as a legend. You say we are different. Yes, we are. I had my father, a man who loved and nurtured me, who molded me to be a part of Starfleet."

He watched her as she was listening to him intently.

"I joined Starfleet because of my father. I wanted to make him proud. You say we are different, yes we are different as night and day. Jimmy has pain that I can't even imagine dealing with. Yet through it all, he is captain of this ship."

He paused and she looked down at her hands. Kirk continued.

"You say I am different, yes I am because I have more experience. I came up through the ranks. I was an ensign on the USS Republic serving under Captain Garrovick and then I was on the USS Farragut as a tactical officer. All of this happened to me before I became the captain of the Enterprise at age thirty one."

Kirk sat up straight and leaned forward.

"I think he's a hell of a captain considering all that he has endured and he deserves your respect and admiration. He may be a little green about some things, hell so am I. However he now, I believe is the youngest captain ever in the Federation in your world, just as I at thirty one was the youngest in mine. Starfleet does not hand out these commissions lightly."

Nyota looked at him and then back at her hands. "I guess I never thought of it like that."

Kirk stood up and stretched. "Look, just give him his respect. That's all he wants."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"The past is the past. He knows you're with Spock now. In fact, it was he who got my Spock and Uhura together while he was in my universe." he said.

Nyota looked surprised at his confession. "I don't know what to say."

"Say OK Jim, I will be the best officer I can be for my captain." he said walking towards the door.

"Aye, aye captain." she said smiling as he walked out the door.


	13. Chapter 13

**Part 13**

**Jimmy Turns the Tables**

**Spock Contacts Spock Prime  
**

Jim left Nyota's quarters and hoped that he would not run into anyone else before he got to his destination. He gave a sigh of relief when he entered finding it empty. Good! He could use some downtime.

He decided to take a shower and relax. Jimmy had been thoughtful and ordered him some additional Starfleet issued uniforms and other articles of clothing while he was here. He looked at the couch and smiled. It was his turn to sleep there now that their roles had been reversed. He was tired and could care less. He grabbed a towel and a pair of lounging pants from the bundle of clothes he was issued and headed for the bathroom.

After his shower, he came out and found Jimmy and Bones sitting with a drink in their hands.

"All nice and squeaky clean?" Bones asked smiling.

"You got one of those for me?" the elder Kirk replied walking over to them.

"Of course." Jimmy said smiling handing him a drink.

"I understand you won't be leaving us tomorrow." Bones said lounging on the sofa.

"You heard right." Jim said sitting down in a nearby chair trying not to sound irritated.

"You seem sort of cranky" Bones said "Had a bad day?"

"You wouldn't believe my day" Jim replied downing the drink. He really wasn't up to a lot of conversation.

Jimmy watched him a moment. "I gather that you don't like my world too much."

"I prefer mine. However I can deal with it for a couple of days." Jim replied rubbing his forehead.

"I used to be the old guy on the ship, but I guess now you've taken my place. Congratulations" Bones said. "Sometimes I feel like I'm the only one around here who has been out of school long enough to attend their high school reunion!"

Jimmy snickered. "It's not that bad Bones, c'mon now!"

"I tell you Kirk, I still hear them talking about their high school proms and the type of dresses they wore!" Bones said rolling his eyes.

Kirk fell out laughing and Jimmy joined in. "Don't tell me that they still remember all that stuff."

"Of course they do." Bones replied. "Most of them just had the experience a few months ago!"

Jimmy watched his counterpart laughing and realized what Bones was doing. Jim needed this camaraderie to relieve the stress he was experiencing here in this universe.

"And then there's Checkov!" Bones continued "The boy's smart as a whip, but I swear I have to hide the alcohol I keep in the Medical Bay every time he comes in there. Federation regulations you know. Can't have alcohol within ten feet of a child under sixteen!"

The elder Kirk could hardly contain his laughter. "Where do you put it?"

"Put it?" Bones said laughing "I don't put it anywhere. I drink it!"

Jimmy walked over to the console in his bedroom and left his counterpart laughing uncontrollably at Bones.

"Kirk to bridge." he whispered

"Spock here captain"

"Have you received that transmission I am expecting?"

"It should be here momentarily, captain."

"Good. Notify me at that time. Kirk out"

Jimmy returned to Bones and his counterpart and found them deep in conversation about him.

"Are you two talking about me?" Jimmy said trying to sound offended.

"I was just filling him in on all your exploits at the Academy." Bones said snickering.

"Bones, how could you?" Jimmy said. "What happened at the academy stays at the academy!"

"But I am only sharing it with you, Jimmy" he said trying to sound innocent. "That's like not sharing it with anybody else."

Just then Jimmy heard the familiar beep from the computer. "Be back in a minute."

"What's up with him?" Bones asked watching Jimmy walk off.

"I don't know" Kirk replied. "But I'm going to lie down Bones. Thanks for the laughs. They were a great stress reliever."

Just then Jimmy walked out of the bedroom. "Don't leave yet Bones" he said as Bones got up. "You may have to relieve some more stress."

Bones looked at Jimmy curiously. Jimmy looked at his counterpart. "Our mother wants to talk to you."

* * *

Spock read the communication from Starfleet. They were ordered to leave their orbit around Zardonia in twenty four hours.

"What are we going to do?" Scotty said looking at Spock. "We have our orders."

Spock's voice was firm. "We are not leaving without the captain."

"Aye" Scotty said "But you know we'll be disobeying a direct order."

Spock looked at Uhura. "Have you sent a transmission acknowledging the receipt of this order?"

"No, sir" she replied.

"Then don't respond. There has been an interruption in our outside communications. You have been working on the problem, is that not so, Mr. Scott."

Scotty smiled "Aye sir. Those pesky Zardonians have been running interference for sure!"

"That is unfortunate" Spock said "Such interference can hinder our receipt of our transmissions, is that correct Mr. Scott?"

"Aye, that be for sure" Scotty said. "It will take at least another day or two to correct the problem."

"I know that you will be diligent in your attempt to correct this problem." Spock said leaving the bridge.

"Aye, you can be sure of that." Scotty replied laughing and winking at Uhura.

* * *

"Jimmy, I am not about to talk to our mother! This was a task our father left for you not me!" Kirk said sounding exasperated.

"Come on" Jimmy pleaded. "I've already told her about you. At least come in there with me and run interference!"

Kirk exhaled looking from him to Bones. He turned to Jimmy. "You owe me big time!"

"I know..just come on and help me out!"

Kirk walked into the bedroom and sat down in front of the console. Jimmy pushed the button and his mother's face appeared.

Kirk was surprised at how much she had aged. She looked older than her counterpart even though she was in fact younger. Apparently she had not lived a happy life. He realized that the effects of Nero in Jimmy's world were astronomical.

"Hi Jim" she said. The transmission was somewhat fuzzy.

Jimmy looked away "Hello...here he is, the one I wrote you about."

"Hello" Jim said to this version of his mother.

"Oh my god!" his mother responded. "You look like George!"

"I hear that from time to time" the elder Kirk said.

"You do?" his mother responded. "You knew him, right."

"I know him now" Kirk said "He's alive in my universe."

"Oh, I wish I could see him, talk to him." his mother began to cry. "He was the love of my life!" Kirk looked at Jimmy who rolled his eyes.

"He's just fine, Mom." Kirk said "He wanted you and Jimmy...I mean you know the younger version of myself to patch things up. He didn't like hearing about the rift between you two."

"I can believe that." she said sniffing. "I did my best. I tried to give him a father figure-"

"Who was an asshole!" Jimmy snapped. "But what did that matter to you, huh?"

"Jimmy" Kirk said. "That's enough!"

"I know I've made some poor choices" his mother said. "But you turned out alright. Look at you. You're a captain now of your own starship."

"No thanks to you" Jimmy responded nastily.

Kirk was shocked at their interaction. He could never imagine himself talking to his mother the way Jimmy was doing.

"Look," Kirk said trying to keep things calm. "I believe mistakes were made on both sides. However the important thing is that you two are family and you have got to find a way to get along."

"I know" his mother said "He was such a handful, you know. He was always so reckless and angry."

"And you were always so gone, mother. Your disappearing acts were infamous!"

"Jim, I tried, I really did!"

"But not hard enough, mother. I guess I wasn't worth the effort."

"That's enough, Jimmy. Be quiet" Kirk said. "We are not getting anywhere with this conversation."

"Why do you tell her!" Jimmy said his voice rising. "Tell her how wonderful she is in your world, how _your_ mother baked cookies and bread with your father on her arm. I bet she read you bedtime stories too!" His voice dripped with sarcasm and bitterness.

"That's enough, Jimmy" Kirk said and his mother began crying again. What in the world did they expect him to do? He couldn't work miracles. They both needed some good counseling as far as he was concerned.

Kirk looked at Bones who was standing there in silence. He couldn't take much more of this.

"Look" he said to his mother " I will be leaving here soon. You two need to get your act together. I don't know all that caused this rift between you and frankly I don't want to know. I don't think I can handle much more drama in this day. You two need to work this out. That is what my father wanted." He turned to Jimmy.

"You made a promise to our father that you would make the effort. I expect you to keep your word. I'm done here."

He turned to his mother on the console. "Mom goodbye. I really don't know what else to say. You were a good mother to me, but of course my father was alive. I don't judge you. I know that you have been through a lot also, but Jimmy is hurting and you both should get some counseling to help put these matters to rest. I am sorry that we had to meet like this, but I believe with some effort from both of you, this can be worked out. Make an effort, ok Mom?"

"Alright, son. I will." she said between sobs.

Jim stood up and walked across the room. He picked up a pillow and blanket and proceeded to lie on the sofa, pulling the blanket over his head. He just wanted the madness to end and to wake up safe and sound back on his own Enterprise.

* * *

Jimmy walked on the bridge and was surprised to see Uhura at her post. She was early. He glanced over at Spock who was at his station and then walked to the captain's chair. He heard Spock's footsteps as he approached.

"Captain, I have located the older Spock. He is on the USS Excelsior. I have requested a rendezvous with them which should not be a problem given their current location." Spock said standing beside him.

"I see" Jimmy said "Have they agreed to do that?"

"I am awaiting their response." Spock replied.

"Fine, keep me posted, Spock" Jimmy said

"Of course, captain." Spock said.

Jimmy watched him as he returned to his post. He hoped Jim was not upset with him after that little episode with their mother the night before. He didn't mean to stress him out, but he had a hard time dealing with her. He hoped the rendezvous with the older Spock would make up for it.

"Lieutenant" he said turning around in the chair. "Please inform Starfleet of our current status. Also set up a conference with them and my counterpart as they have requested. We need to get that out of the way."

"Yes, captain. Right away" she replied turning back to her station.

Jimmy looked at her a moment. For once he did not hear the slight mocking or distain in her voice. He was surprised.

* * *

Bones shook Jim who was fast asleep on the sofa "Wake up, sleepyhead!"

Jim sat up instantly. He was surprised that he had slept that hard. "What time is it?" he asked trying to get his bearings.

"0800 hours." Bones said grinning

Jim was shocked. He normally was up at 0600 or 0700 at the latest!

"Look I know you had a rough day, so I let you sleep a little longer." Bones said "But the doctor feels that after your rough day yesterday that you need a little something to start your day off right."

"What's that?" Jim said rubbing his eyes.

"While Jim my boy, you ought to know that!" he responded "I'm going to give you a total workout this morning in the gym. You can thank me for it later."

He walked towards the door. "See you there in fifteen minutes! Don't be late!"

Jim smiled. Bones used to always get him to work out when he was tense, or times were stressful. He stretched. It was almost like being back home again, but not quite. This Bones was more like his counterpart than any of the others and he was glad about that.

He hurried and washed his face and dressed. Maybe today would be a whole lot better than the previous one.

* * *

Spock studied the image of his older self on the console.

"Have you been briefed as to why I requested the rendezvous?" the young Spock asked his counterpart.

"Affirmative" the older Spock responded. "This person claims to be James T. Kirk from my universe, is that correct? I find the prospect of meeting my old friend fascinating."

"Yes and the captain does believe he is who he says he is." Spock replied "Which is why I feel that it is imperative that you confirm his identity."

"We should arrive at Zardonia in approximately six hours." Spock said "This meeting should be quite interesting."

"Indeed" the young Spock responded.

"Does he realize that I am coming?" the elder Spock asked.

"No, I believe he thinks it's going to be by conference call. Shall I inform him?" young Spock inquired.

"I shall enjoy it if you would leave an element of surprise." the older Spock said. "Do not inform him. I will contact you when we arrive and then make arrangements to have you beam me aboard."

"Very well." young Spock said "I look forward to hearing from you then."

* * *

Jim left the gym exhausted but happy. Bones had run him through the mill with various exercises, barking orders and just being his normal grouchy self. It gave Jim a feeling of being home on his own Enterprise and he appreciated it.

"Well how did I compare to my counterpart?" Bones asked grinning when they were done. "I gather he might have gone soft on you in his old age. You need to drop about ten pounds."

"Actually he told me fifteen pounds" Jim countered.

"A man after my own heart." Bones snickered.

"You have his heart and vice versa, remember" Kirk replied. "Look Bones, I know what you are trying to do and I appreciate it."

"I'm just doing my job as Chief Medical Officer" Bones replied "Your doctor is not keeping you in tip top shape...I'm just doing my part to help him out while you are here."

"Sure you are." Jim said as they rode the turbo lift to the medical bay.

When they arrived, they found Jimmy waiting for them.

"There you two are" he said looking at Jim. "We have a conference call with Starfleet in twenty minutes."

"Right" Jim said "How are the repairs to the transporter coming along?"

"They are coming along. Don't worry we are on schedule to send you back on tomorrow as planned. Come on, we don't have a lot of time" he said walking towards the door.

Jim waved goodbye to Bones and followed Jimmy out of the medical bay.

"What do they want to talk to me about anyway?" he asked.

"Well I think they want to confirm who you are. I think your Spock will be in on the call also." Jimmy said as the rode the lift to the main conference room.

Kirk was silent as they walked to their destination. He wondered what it would be like to meet Spock at an advanced age. He most likely was already dead when Spock left his universe. Well he didn't want to know about that!

They walked into the conference room and Jimmy sat at the console.

"You ready?" he asked turning it on.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Jim replied "Let's get this over with."

Jimmy could detect some hesitation from his counterpart. He knew that he had been changed somewhat by his visit to the elder Kirk's universe and he was sure that when Jim returned to his universe that he too would not be the same.


	14. Chapter 14

**Part 14**

**Generation Gap**

**Jim and Spock Prime  
**

Jim rubbed his temple as he left the conference. He hadn't been sure what to expect, but he surely didn't expect the bureaucracy to run amok. They had drilled him with a bunch of asinine questions! Why is his birth date different, his history and everything they knew about him on record was different from Jimmy's? He could not believe what he was hearing! And then to top it all off, they had told him that officially they could not consider him to be James T. Kirk.

He had stared at the monitor dumbfounded. Finally they had requested a full DNA and retina scan as well as other tests in order to compare his medical history with the one on file for his counterpart. Jim felt that it had been a total waste of time.

Jimmy looked at him sympathetically as they headed towards the turbo lift.

"Well that was special." he commented. Jim grunted and didn't reply.

"We might as well head to the medical bay and get it out of the way" Jimmy ventured pushing the button to the lift.

Jim didn't respond, his lips pressed together as it was taking all of his energy to contain his frustration. He was tired of all this. One more day....twenty four hours from now he should be on his way. He would concentrate on that.

They rode the lift in silence and walked to the medical bay the same way.

Bones was treating a crew member, therefore they waited in his office.

"Are you speaking to me ever again?" Jimmy asked smiling at his discontented counterpart.

"I'll say goodbye to you before I'm beamed down to Zardonia" Jim said dryly.

Jimmy slapped him on the back "Now, it's not that bad!"

Jim resisted the urge to roll his eyes and stretched instead.

The door of the office opened and a young crew member stuck his head in. "Sorry, I was looking for the doc" the young red shirt exclaimed. He paused spotting Jim.

"Gosh, I am glad to see you sir!" he said entering the room uninvited. "I was hoping to ask you a few questions." He was breathing hard with excitement, the words spilling out of his mouth so fast that Jim could hardly understand what he was saying. "The thought of me being in another universe just blows my mind. Two of me! Wow!"

Jim did not reply, but just stared at him. Jimmy resisted the urge to giggle.

The young man Jamison shut the door behind him. His eyes gleamed with a youthful excitement that caused Jim to half expect him to start jumping up and down. The young man grabbed his hand and began pumping it up and down.

He continued on not noticing Jim's silence. "I'm Josh Jamison from security. Uh, do you know me in your world? Do I look the same? I'm not dead am I?" he rambled on "because we tend to lose a few of us guys on each mission when we visit a planet and maybe you could give us a heads up. Am I still alive or what? Now if I'm dead, maybe you could tell me what I did wrong and I could avoid doing it here!"

Kirk stared at the boy who looked to be no older than eighteen who was smiling broadly. He turned to Jimmy. "Please go get Bones. Get him right now or I'm walking out of here!"

* * *

The elder Spock stood on the bridge of the Excelsior with mixed feelings. Yes, he had long since abandoned feeding into some human's perceptions whom he came in contact with that he had no feelings. Sometimes he wished he didn't have them as many humans once thought about Vulcans. That myth was shattered when their homeland was destroyed. Everyone they came in contact with could now detect their grief and pain over their loss of home and kin.

Spock thought about Jim. Jim, his friend, was alive. While it was true that he had the young Kirk, it was not the same. They did not have the same memories, the same experiences. He longed to be reunited with the James Kirk of his past.

"We are approaching Zardonia" the captain said looking at Spock.

"Indeed" he replied. "I will prepare to beam aboard the Enterprise. Please contact them and let them know of our arrival."

He walked off of the bridge and headed towards the transporter room.

* * *

Young Spock walked into the transporter room. "How are things coming along?" he asked Scotty.

"There coming, Mr. Spock" Scotty replied.

"The other Spock is beaming over from the Excelsior. I have informed them of our situation with our transporter. They have offered any assistance that you may need."

"Aye," Scotty replied. "I think though, we will be fine. Everything is set for tomorrow."

"Very good." Spock replied.

"Bridge to Mr. Spock" The voice was Uhura's.

"Spock here" he said pushing the button on the intercom.

"Ambassador Spock from the Excelsior is requesting permission to beam aboard."

"Permission granted" Spock replied.

He looked and saw his elder counterpart arriving on the pad. Spock pushed the button again.

"Inform the Excelsior that he has arrived safely, Spock out"

He turned and greeted his older self, raising his hand in the Vulcan sign.

"Greetings, Ambassador" he said walking over to him. The elder Spock nodded and departed the pad with his hands behind his back.

"Greetings to you, Spock. Where is the man James Kirk?"

"He is with the captain in their quarters at the moment." young Spock replied as the two of them left the transporter room.

They rode the lift in silence and young Spock studied his counterpart wondering what he was thinking. The thought of him meeting his old friend who most likely had already expired before he came to their universe was fascinating to him. This Spock had once told him that Jim was like a brother to him. He wondered how his counterpart would respond.

They arrived at the captain's quarters and Spock beckoned for the elder Spock to walk in before him. He watched as Jim Kirk looked up at both of them. Kirk's eyes grew wide as he looked back and forth between them. He stood up facing the elder Spock.

Young Spock studied his counterpart who stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the elder Kirk. It seemed for a moment that time stood still as he studied him.

"Jim" he whispered.

Young Spock tried not to respond to what he heard. Was that obvious emotion he detected in his counterpart's voice?

Then the elder Spock did something that totally shocked his young self. He walked over to Jim and pulled him in his arms embracing him tightly.

* * *

Jimmy and Bones escorted Jim back to their quarters after the tests were done.

"Well Jim" Bones said "I know this must have been a pain in the ass, but you know how Starfleet is, unless they are different in your universe."

Jim glanced at Bones who was grinning. "No, they are the same in both universes." he replied as the walked in the quarters.

"So what else is in store for me today?" Jim asked "I'd like to know about my torture in advance, please."

"Only pleasant things." Jimmy replied "Have a seat. I am about to make up for your bad experiences."

"I doubt that" Jim said sitting down. "And where was Spock? I though you said that he was going to be at that grilling from Starfleet?"

The buzzer sounded on the door and Jimmy responded "Come"

Jim looked up to see Spock and an older Vulcan walk in. Now what? he thought. There was something familiar about the older vulcan that caught his attention. His eyes widened as he recognized Spock. It was _his_ Spock, but older. He looked at young Spock whose face was like stone and then back to the older version who had a slight smile...did he say smile? on his face.

He stood up facing the elder Spock.

"Jim!" he said his voice full of emotion that stunned Kirk for a moment.

Spock then walked over to him and pulled him in his arms embracing him. "It _is_ you, old friend" he whispered.

Jim pulled back looking in his eyes. He now could understand somewhat how the crew felt when they first saw him. "Yes, Spock. It is me." was all he could say. Even though this Spock was aged and wrinkled, he would know his friend anywhere.

Bones cleared his throat. Jimmy walked over to the elder Spock. "Ambassador, it is good to see you again."

Spock released Jim and turned to the captain. "It is good to see you, captain" he said "It is also good to see my old friend, the Jim Kirk that shares my memories. I appreciate this opportunity you have given us, you and my young counterpart."

"Captain, the young Spock said clearly uncomfortable "If my assistance is no longer needed, I will return to the bridge." Young Spock could not understand what would cause the other Spock to put on such a display. He was still struggling to keep his own emotions in check and this Spock displayed his openly. He knew of no circumstance in which he would do such a thing and it was very disturbing to him. He would have to try to get his elder self alone and talk to him about it.

Jimmy studied him a moment. "Very well, Spock." he replied "I will accompany you. We will let these two talk. Come on, Bones." he said nodding towards the door.

Bones got up and patted Jim on the shoulder. "See you later." He then looked at the elder Spock and nodded. "Good day, sir"

Jim looked surprised. "I've never known Bones to be so cordial to you."

"This Bones does not know me, Jim" Spock replied. "It was logical for him to respond as he did."

They watched them until the door closed, leaving the two alone.

Jim sat down in a nearby chair watching Spock. Many questions ran through his mind to ask him. Some things he did not want to know, his mind still trying to grasp all that had happened since he had arrived here.

"Spock, I don't know what to say. Obviously I must have been dead when you came to this universe." he said staring at his hands.

"Everyone we were close to on the Enterprise, Jim if that's what you're asking." he replied. "You know that Vulcans live much longer lives than humans."

"Yes" Jim replied "but I don't want to hear about it. I don't want to know about my death. All I want to know is if I remained faithful to my ship and crew. Did I go out leaving things better than they were before I passed?"

Spock looked at him in the eye. "You did all that and more, Jim. Your dying was not in vain."

Jim sighed.

"I too have experienced death, but you and the good doctor were responsible for bringing me back to life." Spock confessed. "Do not dwell on what has yet to happen. Continue down the path you have always traveled."

"I can't help but wonder if there is something I could do to correct some of my mistakes...something you could tell me to help me, Spock." Jim said looking sad. He had many regrets. If only there was some way to correct those regrets.

Spock shook his head. "That would not be wise, captain." he said "Destiny can be altered with just one well meaning incident of change. I can offer you no advice other than for you to do what you know is right. We already know of one alternative universe. Do not create another with our meeting here today."

Jim looked at Spock a moment and hesitated. "Can I ask you one thing, Spock?"

Spock nodded noticing his vulnerability. "Yes, Jim"

"Will I ever have a family? Will I ever find someone? Every time I care about someone, something seems to happen to destroy my efforts to have a decent relationship."

"Jim, I will only say that yes, you will have a son. I will speak no more about it other than to say that the Enterprise was always your priority."

Jim didn't reply, thinking on what Spock had said.

"Well I guess there are the makings of another reality in my universe now." Jim said studying Spock.

"It seems that my young counterpart has been successful in instigating a relationship between you and Uhura in my universe. They have now bonded, but have not had an official ceremony yet."

Kirk watched Spock as the surprise on his face was obvious. "Young Kirk did this?" he asked.

"Yes, does that disturb you?" Kirk asked smiling.

"No, I always admired the lieutenant. She approached me early in our first commission on the Enterprise. I was attracted to her, but was reluctant to get involved with another crew member. It just did not seem to be the logical thing to do. Knowing my mindset back then, my curiosity has me wondering how he accomplished such a feat. What did he do to change my mind?" Spock pondered.

"Well that's his story and I'm going to let him tell it. You will have to ask him that yourself" Kirk said laughing.

"Indeed I will." Spock replied.


	15. Chapter 15

**Part 15**

**Spock and Spock Prime**

**Jim and Uhura**

The elder Spock left the captain's quarters in deep thought. Jim had revealed to him more than the captain realized in his conversation concerning the relationship his Spock had with Nyota.

The pieces fell together in his head as he replayed his friend's words, which amazed him and yet it also gave him a sense of comfort.

Spock realized that what had been happening to him was more than just a dream or an illusion, it was reality.. a new reality created by the younger Kirk.

At first it confused him. He would awaken from sleep and he would have the visions, visions of him and Nyota together. He had meditated, but even then the flashes of things he knew had never occurred would come.

He remembered them making love for the first time, even though he had known that such a thing had never happened. He wondered why it seemed to be so real and had concluded that it was just a dream. However he knew that he had never experienced dreams like these. He could feel her, taste her. It disturbed him because every detail was vivid down to the small mole he found in the crease of her buttocks that he had explored with his tongue. It had never dawned on him that his past was being altered which also altered his memories. New memories were being created by his younger self, but the other memories were also there. They were like pieces of puzzle dancing around in his head, some fading while others became clearer each day.

He had not spoken to anyone about it. He had wondered if his age was beginning to tell on him, if knowing about the young Spock in this universe taking advantage of the opportunity to love and be loved when he had not, had somehow invaded his psyche and was causing these visions. Now he understood. His past was changing right before his eyes and he had to stand on the sidelines and watch it unfold.

He was not ready to share his new found knowledge with anyone. He was glad that Jim thought that his initial surprise was due to the fact that he and Nyota had found each other in his universe and not the real truth that Jim had given him a missing piece of the puzzle concerning the visions he had been having.

He decided to go to the bridge to see if he could obtain more information from the captain without revealing what was happening to him.

When he reached the turbo lift, he was surprised to see his young counterpart coming from the opposite direction.

"Ambassador" the young Spock said somewhat hesitant. "I see you have left Mr. Kirk."

"Indeed" the elder Spock replied. "I wish to see the captain."

Spock studied him a moment. "May I have a word with you?" he asked.

"Certainly" the Ambassador said looking at him.

He followed Spock who took him to his quarters. After they entered the young Spock put his hands behind his back and began to pace. The Ambassador watched him.

"Apparently something is bothering you, young Spock." he replied "Please speak your mind."

"It is disturbing to me that you would put on such an emotional display in public." he said cautiously. "I cannot understand under what circumstances I would behave in such a manner....especially with the captain!"

Spock did not respond immediately but watched him pace. Finally young Spock stopped and looked at his older self.

"Young Spock" his older self finally said "You have yet to travel the journey I have traveled even if it will be an altered one. When I came to this universe, my friend was deceased. He died doing what he was destined to do. He was a friend to me in a way that you have yet to discover. I have saved his life, he has saved mine. I knew that he would do anything for me if he felt it was justified, because he did just that even to the point of disobeying orders from Starfleet. That may sound illogical to you now, but when the time comes it will not seem so."

He paused a moment as visions of new memories began to form in his head.

"There will come a time in your life, young Spock" he said "That you will realize that some emotionalism is a good thing. I feel that it will take you a lot less time to discover this than I did. After what we have suffered as a people, it is already apparent by what I see in our people now. Do not fear rebuff from our people for what we no longer can control to the degree that was once possible."

Young Spock confessed "It _is_ difficult at times."

"Indeed" the Ambassador replied "There will always be times that circumstances will bring your emotions to the surface and others will see them. Do not be disturbed by that. Control will return to you. Meditation will always be helpful."

"Very well" young Spock replied. "I will think about what you have said."

They left his quarters and headed to the bridge.

* * *

Bones was surprised when he saw Jim walk into the Medical Bay.

"After your last visit, I didn't think I'd see you around here any time soon." he said as Jim walked in.

"There aren't any anxious security personnel around are there?" Jim asked glancing around.

"Not at the moment." Bones said dryly. "What can I do for you?"

"Unfortunately your little workout earlier has caused me some pain in my back!" he confessed. "I thought I'd have you look at it before I go and check on the progress of me returning home."

Bones took him into a room for a quick examination.

"A lot of what you are dealing with is stress." he said finally. You are very tense. "I would suggest a nice massage, however, that is not my forte so I can't help you in that area."

"Well, if that's all it is then I can deal with it for now." Jim said stretching and holding his back.

Bones looked at him a moment and then his face lit up. "I just remembered...  
Uhura does massage. She's helped me out before. I am sure-"

"Oh, no Bones! Not her! She'd probably tie me in a knot and leave me like a pretzel." Jim said shaking his head.

"Don't be silly." Bones said walking over to his desk "I'm going to send her a message."

"I don't think that's such a good idea-"

"Look," Bones said "You came here for help, so I'm giving it! What are you so squeamish about? Surely you have handled worse things than a simple massage from a crewmate!"

Jim watched helplessly as Bones sent the message. "Lucky for you I think it is around the time for her break anyway."

"Oh lucky me." Jim responded.

The PADD beeped several minutes later with a response. Bones smiled. "She's on her way."

Nyota walked into the Medical Bay and saw an apprehensive Jim Kirk talking to Dr. McCoy.

"I got your message, doctor." she said smiling "Is this the reluctant patient?"

"Very funny." Jim said "It's just a little twinge."

"It's more than a twinge" Bones replied "It's stress and knowing the captain as I do, he doesn't just come to the Medical Bay for 'twinges'.

"I have to go and pick up a few things" Nyota replied looking at them. "Get undressed down to your underwear. I'll be back in a minute."

Jim looked shocked for a moment. "I really don't think all of this is necessary, Lieutenant. I am sure you have to report back to duty-"

Nyota laughed at his obvious discomfort. "I've informed the captain of the situation and he insisted that I take all the time I need."

"He would say that, wouldn't he" Jim snapped.

"Don't be such a baby, sir. I am sure you have been undressed in front of a female before."

He didn't reply immediately and Nyota was surprised to see his face turn red in embarrassment. This Jim Kirk was certainly different from his younger counterpart.

Finally he said "I have...but usually I am the one in control of the situation!"

She laughed. "Well there's a first time for everything."

She walked towards the door. "I'll be back shortly."

* * *

The Ambassador and young Spock was about to exit the turbo lift when Nyota was about to step on. More visions popped in his head as he glanced at her. She spoke and he walked onto the bridge as his counterpart stopped to talk to her a moment.

He knew things now that surprised him. His sensitive Vulcan nose had detected her scent and instantly he remembered the taste of her, the sounds she made when they made love.

He forced his mind to concentrate on the task at hand and walked over to the captain's chair.

"I understand you left the captain with a sore back." Jimmy teased turning the chair to face him. "That bear hug must have done him in."

The Ambassador raised an eyebrow "I was not aware of him being in any discomfort."

"Don't worry about it." Jimmy chuckled "Uhura is going to do a good deed and fix him up real good."

"I understand that you performed a good deed yourself while visiting with the captain on his Enterprise." the Ambassador said.

"Ah yes," Jimmy said smiling "I did, didn't I?"

"How did you do it?" Spock asked seeking confirmation of the pieces in his mind that he was trying to put together.

"Well let's just say, I knew your flavor when it came to women."

A vision came across Spock's mind. "It was the dress in the colors of my homeland. The material was silk and the colors danced on her body as she walked. It was very...arousing." he replied almost to himself.

Jimmy looked surprised. "You know this?"

Spock focused back on Jimmy. He was not yet ready to share this.

Jimmy watched as Spock straightened and put his hands behind his back.

"I request that you contact the Excelsior and have them beam me back over for now. I will return, however, before my captain returns to his universe."  
the Ambassador said

Jimmy knew this stance of avoidance. The other Spock did the same thing. He decided to let it go...for now. "Of course, Ambassador" he said glancing over at the young Spock who was now at his station. "I am sure that Spock will handle it for you while Lieutenant Uhura is on her break."

"Very well" the older Spock said nodding "I will take my leave."

Jimmy watched as he walked over to his younger counterpart. Even though the older Spock had avoided answering his question, Jimmy felt that there was something he wasn't telling him, however he was determined to find out what it was.

* * *

Nyota returned to the Medical Bay with her bag. she had changed into a tee shirt and shorts. She found Kirk sitting on the medical bed where she had left him still fully dressed. She put her hands on her hips.

"Take your shirt off at least!" she said.

"I was just waiting for you to return." he said pulling the shirt over his head. "Bones keeps it too cold in here."

She pulled the curtain. "We could always go back to your quarters if you want to." she said lowering the bed.

"No let's just get this over with." Jim replied.

"Good. Lie on your stomach and undo your pants if you don't want to take them off." she said smiling placing her lotions on a nearby stand.

She watched as he complied and then climbed on the bed straddling him. She poured the oil in her hands and started massaging his back making circular motions. His back was a mass of knots and she knew that this one would be a hard nut to crack.

"I want you to know that I have been thinking about our last conversation" she said pressing hard into his shoulder blades. "It bothered me what you said at first, but then I realized it bothered me more that my animosity towards the captain was so obvious. It was really unprofessional, I realize that now and I'm trying to let bygones be bygones and just move forward."

Kirk didn't know how such a small woman could be so rough, yet he had to admit that it was helping. He heard cracking sounds coming from her attack on his spine.

"Lieutenant, I too must apologize" Kirk said she worked on his neck and shoulders. "I was a little rough on you in the beginning. I was just floored when I first heard you talking to Jimmy. I made up my mind immediately that I didn't care for you very much."

"Changing your mind about me?" she teased pulling his pants down a few inches and kneading the center of his back at his buttocks upward.

"By the minute" he admitted. Her hands were working magic on his back and he knew that it was helping.

She climbed off the bed and stretched. "That should help some."

Kirk got up and moved around.

"Better?" she inquired watching him.

"Much" he replied stretching and bending "Thank you."

She grinned at him extending her hand. "Friends?"

He looked at her extended hand a moment and then took it giving her an impish grin as he bent down to kiss it.

Nyota smiled as she realized that for the first time since the older Kirk had come here that he looked exactly like his younger counterpart.

* * *

Bones came back in the room as she was exiting.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Actually, much better." Jim said smiling. "You were right. I stand corrected, doctor"

"Doctor knows best" Bones said smugly.

Kirk quickly dressed.

"Where are you off to?" Bones inquired.

"To the bridge to check on my departure time tomorrow." replied as he walked out the door.

Jim found Jimmy on the bridge slumped down in the captain's chair in deep thought.

"Is it that serious?" he asked coming over to him.

Jimmy looked up. "I was just thinking about the Ambassador" he replied.

"Where is he" Jim asked looking around.

"He went back to the Excelsior, but he'll be back before you depart tomorrow."

He looked at Jim studying him.

"Did the Ambassador seem different to you?" Jimmy asked.

"Well he was older, but he was still Spock." Jim replied. "What do you mean?"

"Forget it, it's nothing" he replied and then changed subjects. "I guess you want an update on the transporter situation."

"That would be nice." Jim said

"Well all systems are 'go' according to Scotty. We plan on beaming you down to the planet at 1100 hours." he paused looking at him. "We've been invited to dinner over on the Excelsior this evening, a goodbye of sorts."

"Jimmy, you know I don't like goodbyes!" Jim protested.

Jimmy held up his hand. "I know...but we've been invited by Captain Gallison. It would be rude to turn him down after he went through the trouble of bringing the Ambassador here."

"You're right." Kirk confessed.

Jimmy got up and patted him on the back. "Just think of it as your last mission here in this universe."

"Is Bones coming too?" Jim asked

"Of course." Jimmy replied. "You know we like to share our pain."

Jim had to laugh as they walked towards the turbo lift leaving the bridge.


	16. Chapter 16

**Part 16**

**Possessive Spock**

**Gaila and the Kirks**

**Spock Prime and Nyota  
**

Nyota walked into her quarters and was pleasantly surprised to find Spock there waiting for her.

"Spock, this is a surprise!" she said smiling. She was beginning to wonder if things were alright between them. He had been somewhat distant to her since the arrival of the other Kirk and she did not understand it.

"Nyota, I wish to have a word with you." he said walking over to her. "Please be seated."

She sat down and he sat close beside her and took her hand. "I know that we have been invited to Captain Gallison's dinner party tonight in honor of Mr. Kirk, but I will not be attending."

Nyota was surprised. "Why Spock? I was looking forward to it. Gaila will be there!"

"I know Nyota, however I wish to allow Mr. Scott to attend and I will stay here to continue the inspection of the transporter in order for us to be ready tomorrow. I do not wish any problems when we attempt to send Mr. Kirk back to his universe.

"But Spock I was so looking forward to us attending. Is this really necessary" she said her disappointment obvious.

"I want you to attend. You should see your friend. Please go and enjoy yourself" he said.  
She looked at him. Something else was going on, but she didn't know what. "Spock you are not telling me something." she ventured.

He stood up straight with his hands behind his back. "I only wish you to go and be reunited with your friend. You have not seen her in a while and you do not know when you will see her again. It would not be logical for you to stay here just because I do not attend."

"Alright, Spock" she sighed.

He pulled her to her feet. "I feel that I have been totally negligent in my attentions towards you." he confessed. "I wish to make amends."

She smiled. "And how do you plan on doing that?"

"I seem to recall all of your sensitive areas and I wish to explore them." he said pulling her closer. He rubbed his nose against her cheek inhaling her scent which he found intoxicating.

She felt his nose run along her neck and shoulder, something he did from time to time and she found it erotic and fascinating. He took his time undressing her, still on his journey of exploration, running his nose over her body, kissing, touching, licking...setting her on fire.

For some reason there seemed to be desperation in his lovemaking. He was much more passionate and possessive, whispering in her ear that she was his and his alone. She sought answers through their bond, but he quickly moved his hand from her face and quickened his strokes within her causing her to cry out as she felt the spasms taking over her body.

* * *

Jimmy grinned as he saw Jim dressed for the dinner. "I guess we will be twins tonight!" he said. "We make quite a sight if I may say so myself." he said looking at himself in the mirror.

"You really shouldn't have dressed me in the Captain's dress uniform." Jim said "After all, you are the captain here, not me."

"We both are. This is your last night here. Let's enjoy it, shall we?" Jimmy said.

"You are up to something, Jimmy" the elder Kirk said watching him. "Out with it!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jimmy said running his hand through his hair. "What could I possibly be up to? This is a formal dinner, mind you that was not my doing!"

Jim studied him a moment. He did not believe him for a minute! "Ok, Jimmy. I will let it go for now."

They walked down to the transporter room and found Bones and Scotty already there.

"Are we ready?" Jimmy asked.

"We are waiting for Uhura" Bones said.

Nyota and Spock walked into the transporter room.

"Spock, you're not dressed for the dinner." Jimmy observed "Aren't you going?"

"No captain." he said "I shall remain here and continue the inspection since Mr. Scott will be attending."

Jimmy stared at him a moment and started to say something, but thought better of it. "Very well, Mr. Spock."

* * *

The Ambassador and Captain Gallison stood in the transporter room and watched the arrival of their guests.

"Captain Kirk" Gallison said extending his hand "Welcome aboard."

Jimmy stepped off the pad with Jim close behind.

"This is James Kirk" he said nodding towards Jim "My counterpart."

"Ah, Captain. I see that this will be a very interesting dinner."

"Call me Jim" Kirk said extending his hand "You should call him captain just to keep things straight."

"Of course." Gallison said.

Scotty stepped off the pad. Jimmy turned to him. "This is my chief engineer, Mr. Scott"

Gallison shook his hand.

"Jim, it is good to see you again." Ambassador Spock said. "Since I don't see my counterpart, everyone can just call me Spock and there should be no confusion."

He then looked at Nyota. "Lieutenant."

"Ambassador, it's good to see you again." she said. He stared at her a moment, making her stomach jump, his gaze lingering for a moment. She had met the elder Spock several times earlier and each time she felt an attraction between them. She concluded that it was because of her relationship with her Spock. After all they were the same person.

She looked away, wondering how this older man could have such an effect on her with just a gaze. After all, she had just been with her Spock! What was wrong with her?

"Well let go to the dining area." Gallison was saying.

She fell in step with the rest and looked up noticing that the Ambassador was walking right beside her.

"You seem nervous lieutenant." he said his voice low. "Is everything alright?"

She looked into his eyes for a moment and saw her Spock. This Spock had a slight smile on his face. She knew that look that she saw in his eyes. He wanted her. The thought of it for some reason was not repulsive, in fact it made her stomach jump more and she felt herself growing warm.

"I..I'm fine" was all she could say. What was wrong with her? How was it that this man's presence always affected her?

She was glad when they reached the dining area and immediately she saw her friend Gaila. She resisted the urge to squeal as she came over. The room was large and it was announced that dinner would be served in fifteen minutes. The men headed towards the bar for a drink.

"Ny!" she said embracing her. She then immediately pulled back looking at her. "We are having a little chit chat time before dinner. She glanced at the Ambassador who was watching them. "What's going on between you two?" she said nodding.

"Nothing! You know I'm with the younger Spock" she said trying to convince herself as well as Gaila.

"I could smell the pheromones between you before you two walked in the door! Something's going on." she said. "After all, he is still Spock you know, only older."

"Let's talk about something else" Nyota said "What about you? Are you still going around telling that story about how sex saved you life?"

"Of course!" Gaila said smiling. "It's the truth. If I hadn't been waylaid by a certain..well endowed gentleman officer, I never would have sneaked off the Farragut and would have been blown to smithereens! My little indiscretion saved me. I am forever grateful!"

Nyota looked around. "I don't think Starfleet saw it quite your way though. At least that's what I heard."

Gaila shrugged her shoulders. "Of course it's on my permanent record, however, since they ended up being short of officers due to the incident, it didn't hinder me too much."

She quickly changed the subject. "Ooh, two Jim Kirks! Do you think I could get them both in the bed at the same time?" Nyota saw her eyes gleaming.

"Whoa girl! I don't think so. The older Kirk is different than his younger self. He's older and not as wild."

"Pooh," Gaila said "I'm going to have him for dessert before the night is over and then I'll come back for seconds with the other one."

Nyota rolled her eyes.

Gaila looked back at her. "The Ambassador wants you bad. You know I can tell."

"What?" Nyota said. "He's ancient. Besides he knows I'm with the other Spock."

"Technically it's not cheating." Gaila mused "And as a Vulcan, he's at his prime. The thought of it makes me salivate for you girl! Look he's watching you now!"

Nyota glanced up and found that indeed the Ambassador was watching her from across the room.

"Go on over there. We have five minutes before dinner time. You want him too. You know I can tell" she said giving her a little push.

"But I was going to talk to you about old times" Nyota protested.

"Talk, smalk. Who wants to talk when you can have sex! I so want to have both of those Kirks! Talking can be overrated! Send me a message!" she said walking over to Jimmy.

Nyota stood alone a moment and then looked up at Spock who was watching her. She took a deep breath and walked over to him.

"Ambassador, you seem to be watching me quite closely" she said coming up to him. "Is there something you wish to say to me?"

Spock did not speak for a moment. "Yes, there is something I wish to tell you." he confessed.

Captain Gallison was speaking and they stopped to give him their attention. "Dinner has been delayed for about fifteen more minutes. My apologies." he said "However, please feel free to indulge in the bar and we have waiters walking around with hors d'oeuvres.

Spock took the opportunity to guide her into the hallway. He did not know why, but he felt that he must tell her about his recent visions. Nyota listened and her eyes grew wide as he told her about his life in the other universe and how now it was changing due to the captain's matchmaking efforts.

"I apologize if my staring is bothering you." he said. "I will try to alleviate the situation. The memories are always forming in my mind. I wanted you to understand my situation with these visions constantly occurring and why this is a difficult time for me."

"Oh Spock," she said touching his face as she was filled with compassion. "I cannot imagine what you must be going through. "Did you love me in your world?"

"I cared for you deeply, Nyota. It is with deep regret now that I did not act on those feelings. However, I am grateful to be able to see you and my young counterpart together and now I am grateful for the memories that are unfolding each day."

She watched as he closed his eyes to her touch, just as his counterpart did. "That is no consolation for not being able to enjoy the experience yourself." she said to him. What was she saying? Did she want to give him more than just memories?

"It is all I have" he said looking at her.

Nyota searched his face, feeling the strong attraction between them. Without hesitation she pulled his face to hers, kissing him.

She was unprepared for the passion the flowed from him as his mouth consumed hers and she knew that she wanted him. It didn't make sense, but she did. She pulled back shaking.

"We'd better go in now" she said trying to gather her thoughts.

"Of course" he replied leading her by the arm.

Nyota saw Gaila look up when they walked back into the dining room. She was standing between the two Kirks.

"Dinner is served" Captain Gallison said as they walked in.

Nyota was confused. She glanced up at the Ambassador. Yes, she did want him. She did not want to betray her Spock, but she did want this Spock, even if just for tonight. She knew that it was wrong, but it was how she felt. She wanted him to have more than just the memories.

She sat at the table and the Ambassador sat next to her. Gaila and the two Kirks sat across from her. She avoided Gaila's eyes because she knew her friend knew her struggle.

She looked up and Gaila mouthed 'go for it'. She looked away, unable to quell the heat that was building within her belly.

* * *

Jim was quiet as Jimmy chatted with Captain Gallison. They walked into the large dining room and Gallison led them to the bar.

"Help yourself, gentlemen" he said.

Jim then watched as Uhura chatted with the Orion officer. She obviously knew her. He looked at Jimmy questioning.

"Oh, that's Gaila." he said handing him a drink "She attended the Academy with us."

"Really?" Jim said surprised. "I didn't have that pleasure."

"Well looks like you are about to" Jimmy said "She's on her way over."

Jim watched as she approached with her hand extended.

"Captain" she said looking at him, her eyes roaming "How nice..to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine." Jim said smiling "But call me Jim. I don't want you to get us confused."

"Oh, I don't think that's possible" Gaila said licking her lips nervously. "It's good to see you again, Jim" she said to Jimmy. "It's been a while."

"Gaila" Jimmy said nodding his head. "Call me Jimmy. That way we all know who you are talking to."

"I understand Jim" she said looking at the elder Kirk "You are leaving our fair universe on tomorrow. Such a shame."

Jimmy snickered and she glanced over at him.

"I hope we will get to talk some before you go."

"Of course." Jim said "I look forward to it."

She glanced up to see Captain Gallison beckoning to her. "Excuse me a moment." she said.

"You know that means she wants you bad." Jimmy said chuckling.

"What?" Jim replied surprised.

"She wants you for dessert." Jimmy said. "I was so looking forward to a little diversion myself, but it's clear that you are on the menu tonight."

Jim raised an eyebrow. "She's your girl?"

"She's no one's girl, Jim. She likes her freedom." Jimmy said downing his drink. "I would not pass up the opportunity if I were you."

"You are me" Jim replied dryly. "I don't know if I want to indulge."

"You'll know before dinner is over I'm sure." Jimmy said.

Gaila walked back over and stood between them linking her arms in theirs.

"I'm the luckiest girl alive right now." she said smiling "I have the two most delicious looking men in the room on my arms."

Jim looked at her and grinned.

Jimmy chuckled to himself. He knew that one way or another Gaila was going to get what she wanted tonight.

* * *

The dinner was pleasant and the Captain a good host. Nyota, however could hardly eat thinking about all that she was feeling. She glanced up at Gaila who was chatting easily with the older Kirk. She knew that look on her friend's face well. She almost felt sorry for the older Kirk. He didn't stand a chance.

Jimmy glanced over at Nyota. She seemed somewhat nervous and he wondered what was wrong. She was picking at her food and wondered if she and Spock had been arguing before they left the Enterprise. He thought it strange that Spock had decided not to attend the dinner.

The Captain stood and tapped his glass.

"The evening is still young." he said "After dinner we will have the opportunity to mingle more and we even have a small dance floor prepared for those who may want to partake. We want you to thoroughly enjoy your evening here before you beam back to your ship at 2300 hours."

He then lifted his glass in a toast to the older Kirk.

"To James T. Kirk. May you return safely to your own universe!"

Jim lifted his glass along with everyone else. The captain sat down and then dessert was served.

Gaila leaned over to Jim. "I'd rather have you for dessert." she whispered. "What about it?"

Jim looked at her surprised. "There's nothing shy about you is there? How do you expect to sneak off when you are the host?"

"I have my ways." she said smugly. "Do I take it that you're game?"

"What about Jimmy?" he said "I don't want to cause any problems."

"No problems caused." she said reaching under the table and squeezing his thigh. She let her hand stay there while her fingers wandered. Jim cleared his throat.

"Behave now. I'll have to stand up eventually, you know." He reached under the table covering her hand with his.

She removed her hand and pouted. "I'll behave if you'll misbehave."

He glanced over at Nyota who was watching them. "We'll see" he said setting his glass down.

The lights dimmed and soft music began to play. The fire from the candles on the table danced wickedly. Nyota didn't even see when the waiters had come in and opened the partition revealing an open area that was the dance floor.

Captain Gallison stood up leading a woman Gaila had identified earlier as his wife to the floor and they began dancing. Nyota figured that introductions had occurred when she and Spock were in the hallway. She then saw Scotty lead one of Gallison's female officers to the floor.

She glanced over at Spock who was watching her.

"Do you wish to dance?" she asked him not knowing what else to say.

"No" Spock replied "Do you wish to come with me?"

A lump formed in her throat and she could barely breathe. "Where are you going?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"To my quarters." he replied simply. "We will not do anything you do not wish to do. If you wish to talk further privately, then we will only talk. You have my word."

She looked around and saw several other people get up from the table. She stood up on shakey legs. Maybe he only wanted to talk. After all he was Spock...he was logical. He would most likely not want to do anything anyway! Who was she kidding? she asked herself.

She took a large gulp of the last of the wine in her glass looking at Spock.

"Let's go."


	17. Chapter 17

**Part 17**

**Nyota's Struggle**

**Gaila's Blunder**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I am glad you are enjoying the story!  
**

Jimmy watched Nyota and the Ambassador leave the room. He looked at Jim who was talking to Gaila. Apparently he missed what had just taken place.

"So" Gaila said leaning over to Jimmy whispering. "Are you going to be around later on?"

"I don't know" Jimmy joked "Why should I if I am second string?"

Gaila pouted. "But Jim is leaving tomorrow. I'll never see him again. Don't be like that! This is my golden opportunity."

Jimmy peeped around her to his counterpart. "You'd better be sure he is willing. I'm not so sure."

Gaila turned to Jim. "Ready to leave?"

"What are you planning on doing?" he asked sipping his wine "You're trying to do both of us at the same time?"

Gaila's eyes got big. "You're willing to do that?" she asked hopefully.

"Uh-no." Jim said "I just wanted to know if that's what _you_ had in mind. I'm beginning to feel that I'd be getting in way over my head here dealing with you."

Gaila looked surprised. "I thought you two were the same. Are you telling me that you are some sort of prude?"

Kirk smiled "Hardly. I just think you plus two men would be too...confusing."

"But two women isn't?" Gaila countered. "Don't tell me you haven't done it or at least dreamed about doing it."

"I guess I'm getting old" Jim said "One woman is sufficient."

"OK then, let's go." Gaila said standing up.

Jim did not stand up immediately.

Gaila sat back down "What's your problem? You know you want to."

"I do" Jim replied

"Well..."

"They are arguing." he said grinning.

"Who?" Gaila said looking around.

"The two heads" he replied

Gaila smiled to herself. "I think I can help"

Jim looked at her "How?"

"By the process of elimination. One head will convince the other."

She looked at him. "You want me right? So that's one for the little head. You'll never have to see me again, so that's one for the little head. Have you been laid lately...like in the last six months?"

Jim nodded negatively.

"Well that's another one for the little head. The little head is ahead of the game three to zero."

Jim shook his head and she grabbed his hand and stood urging him to his feet.

"How can I argue your logic?" he said grinning.

"You can't" she said triumphantly leading him to the door.

* * *

Nyota sat on the sofa in the Ambassador's quarters wondering what the hell she was doing.

She glanced over at him. He sat in a chair watching her.

"What do you want, Nyota?" he asked his hands steepled watching her.

"What do you mean?" she hedged "You brought me here."

"You kissed me." the Ambassador replied "I brought you here so that we could have privacy and give you the opportunity to explain."

She looked at him surprised. "What is there to explain? I kissed you because I wanted to."

"Did you do it because you felt sorry for me, or did you do it because you wanted me?" he asked his eyes bore into her.

"Both I guess. I cannot deny that a part of me wants more." she confessed.

"I cannot help how I feel about you and the visions are not helping, however, it would not be wise I believe to pursue that option, no matter how much I would like to." he said.

He then said something that shocked her.

"Did you talk to your Spock about this?"

"Of course not!" she said "What was I going to tell him, that I have a strong attraction to you? I don't think so."

"He already knows." the Ambassador said calmly.

"What?"

"He knows that you are attracted to me. He said as much to me himself."

Nyota was shocked. "I..I don't believe you!"

"I have no reason to lie, Nyota. Why do you think he did not attend the dinner tonight? He wanted us to face this attraction between us and deal with it without any influence from him. He wanted you to decide who you wanted."

"He knows who I want!" she said jumping up.

"Does he? Do you?" the Ambassador countered.

She was quiet a moment and sat back down in the chair. She thought back to their earlier encounter in her quarters. Now it was all making sense.

"He is not upset with you." the Ambassador continued. "After all, we are the same person. It is logical for the attraction to be there. The question is, what are you going to do about it?"

Nyota sighed "Nothing. There's too much at stake. I love him." She looked at him "But my loving him means I love you too. That's the confusing part."

She walked over to him. "I do want you, but I know that I can't have everything I want."

"Indeed." the Ambassador replied standing.

She took his hand running her two fingers along his. "I know that the attraction will remain between us. I don't ever want you to feel that you are alone, that you don't have me." she said. "If Spock has me, then you have me too, albeit not a physical bonding."

She continued running her fingers along his. "I can feel you in our bond. Can't you?"

"Yes" he replied his eyes closed.

"As it was and ever will be" she said simply. "I am yours, you are mine."

"I am yours, you are mine." he repeated.

"Spock told me that this is an intimate act between two people. We did this when we bonded." She ran her fingers along his again. "It is all I can offer you and still feel that I am honoring what is between myself and my Spock"

"For this I am grateful" he replied simply.

She let go of his hand.

"I think we should return to the party now."

* * *

Jimmy was talking to Scotty when he noticed Gaila coming back into the room and she did not look happy.

He chuckled to himself and walked over to her.

"Where's Jim?" he asked.

"Talking to Captain Gallison" she said pouting.

"What's wrong? Didn't you have your way with him as you planned?" Jimmy asked.

"Well..sort of. I think I was too much for him, Jimmy. Maybe I came on too strong."

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Jimmy asked looking puzzled.

"Nothing!" Gaila moaned. "I pushed him onto the bed and then I kinda jumped on him...I guess I didn't land on him quite right..anyway I kinda killed the mood."

"What?"

"Yep! He kinda doubled over in pain. There wasn't too much happening after that."

"God Gaila!"

"I told him I was sorry." she moaned "And I wanted to kiss and make it better, but he was pretty much done with me after that."

Jimmy would have laughed except he saw Jim walk in looking as if he was in a pretty foul mood.

"Do you think he'll kill me?" she whispered as he was walking over to them.

"I'm surprised that you're not dead already." Jimmy said.

"I guess doing you is totally out of the question, huh?" she said slowly.

"Only if I get to do the jumping" Jimmy chuckled.

"Jimmy, I'm going back to the ship." Kirk said avoiding Gaila's contrite look.

"Are you alright Jim" he asked trying to keep a straight face.

"I will be once I get an icepack!" he snapped looking at Gaila.

"I told you that I was sorry!" she said defensively.

"Only the larger head accepts your apology" he replied "The other one is still unconscious.

"I will be glad to do CPR." she ventured hoping that he wasn't still mad.  
"I was voted to have the best mouth and hands in my class"

Jim looked at her, his face blank and Jimmy couldn't contain himself. He burst out laughing.

Jim looked at him and then to Gaila. "This has truly been an experience. I bid you both goodnight."

He then turned and walked out the door.

* * *

Nyota was surprised to see Jim waiting in the transporter room. It was thirty minutes before they were to be beamed back over to the Enterprise.

"I see you're here early and you are the guest of honor." she said surprised.

"It's been a long day." he said. "I requested that I be beamed back over early. No need to kill the fun for the rest."

He walked up on the pad.

"Well I'm ready to go back also." she said walking on the pad beside him.

They felt the familiar tingle and before long they were back on the Enterprise.

"Did you have an enjoyable evening?" Jim asked as she stepped off the pad.

"Yes it was enjoyable" she replied. "However, I am ready to call it a day."

Jim agreed as they walked to the turbo lift.

Nyota entered her quarters and was surprised to see Spock standing there with his back to her.

"Spock I am surprised that you are here." she said.

He turned around looking at her.

"Did you do it?" he asked his voice low.

"Do what, Spock?" even though she had an idea of what he was talking about.

"Did you have intercourse with the Ambassador?"

She paused looking at him. "Why didn't you tell me that you knew of the attraction between us? Why did you send me to the party alone?"

"I had to let you decide for yourself. I did not wish to put guilt on you or demands on you. If you are truly mine, then no one else would be able to come between us. You would not give yourself to another."  
he said.

She stared at him and did not reply.

"You did not answer my question, Nyota" he pressed.

"You should know the answer, Spock" she replied.

He walked over to her. "I know the answer I wish to hear." he said simply.

"He is alone Spock. Every day he is tormented by visions of us now that his younger self and I have been united in the other universe. I had to do something, and yet not dishonor what is between us."

Spock studied her a moment, taking in what she said.

"What did you do?"

"I repeated our bond chant to him. He is after all you, just a lot older. You told me that the chant was an intimate act. That was all I could give him. Because of the bonds in both worlds he is tormented. It was all the relief I could offer him. I did kiss him too, however."

Spock looked surprised.

"Are you angry?" she asked "If I have dishonored our bond in any way, I seek your forgiveness."

Spock pulled her into his arms. "You sought to help him. I am sure that he is grateful. What you did, you did out of the compassion you feel for him. We will speak of this no more."

She pulled back looking into his eyes. "I feel more than compassion for him, Spock. I need to be honest with you. However, you are the one I love and the one I give myself to. That will not change."

"It is a difficult thing to understand. Yet, I know that your heart is in the right place, Nyota. I accept your explanation. We will speak of this no more."

He took her hand bringing it to his lips.

"Will you be as passionate with me now as you were earlier?" she asked smiling.

"I will be most happy to make the attempt." he replied.


	18. Chapter 18

**Part 18**

**Jim's Surprise Gift  
**

Jim walked into the captain's quarters totally frustrated. So much for ending the evening well. He sighed and began to undress hoping that a shower would improve his mood.

He had recovered from Gaila's inadvertent 'knee in the groin' accident even though he was still a bit sore. Some things, he guessed just wasn't meant to be. He was glad that he was returning to his own universe tomorrow.

He folded up his clothes and grabbed his lounging pants and headed to the shower.

***********************************************************************************************************  
"You owe me big time, Gaila!" Jimmy said outside of his quarters. "I hadn't planned on returning to the bridge tonight. I was going to crash and get some rest!"

"I will make it up to you, I promise." she pleaded. "I can't let him go back to his universe with a bad memory of me. I have to make it up to him, Jimmy. What if my little faux paus alters something when he returns to his universe? What if he's messed up for life and doesn't want to have a woman on top anymore? I can't live with that!"

Jimmy keyed in the code and walked in. "The coast is clear." he whispered to Gaila as she waited in the hallway. She walked over to Jimmy as he was looking around.

"He's in the shower." he said. "OK you're on your own"

He walked towards the door. "Come to the bridge when you are ready to go and I'll contact the Excelsior and have you beamed back over."

She nodded and watched as the door closed behind him.

She tipped over to the door of the bathroom and she could hear him inside.

She decided to undress and hide in the bedroom. Jimmy said that he slept on the sofa so she knew he would not come into his bedroom.

She left the door open with just a crack and waited.

She watched as he came out of the bathroom shirtless wearing just lounging pants. He really did have a nice body she thought as she watched him rubbing his hair with a towel. Easy girl! she thought to herself. He really was sexy even if he was older and she wanted to do him really bad, but she had to be careful.

He walked over to the bar and she got a full view as he stretched and ran his fingers through his hair. He poured a drink and downed it in one gulp.

She watched as he took a blanket and pillow and stretched out on the sofa, pulling the blanket over his head.

"Lights out" he said.

"The room was dark except for a small light coming from the bar. It was enough though for Gaila to make out what she needed to see. She waited for thirty minutes before she decided to make her move.

She slowly opened the door hoping that he would not hear her. Carefully she tipped over to the sofa, willing her eyes to adjust to the dimness of the room. She stood there trying to focus and could see the blanket over his face with a good portion of it hanging off the sofa onto the floor.

She grabbed the edge of the blanket at his feet and slowly lifted it up. He did not move and from his breathing she was pretty sure that he was asleep She took her time folding the blanket back, praying that he would not awaken.

She froze as he shifted to his side facing her, his face still covered. She folded it back some more until she had the bottom half of his body uncovered.

She looked for the light from the wall monitor that controlled the room temperature and lights. Spotting it, she walked over to it hoping that she would not bump into anything on the way. She put her mouth close to it trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Lights fifteen percent" she whispered. She paused listening to the uninterrupted breathing from Jim knowing that he was still asleep. She then tipped back over to the sofa and continued folding back the blanket.

The fifteen percent was just enough for her to make him out. She thanked God for whoever designed the federation lounging pants. They gapped ridiculously and she had full view of his flaccid member which was on the verge of totally escaping through the opening.

* * *

Jim was dreaming a perfectly wicked dream. God, it had been so long since he had shore leave. Who was she? He couldn't make her out, but oh god her mouth was doing wonderful things to him...

He opened his eyes realizing that he was not alone and threw back the blanket glancing down as he tried to adjust to the dimness of the room.

"What the hell?"

"Hi Jim" she said looking up at him.

"You! What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm making up for past mistakes."

She then returned to the task at hand.

He wanted to protest and tell her to get out, but the little head was now totally in control and it had been so long since he received this type of attention. Her free hand traveled up to his nipple and pinched it sending shocks through his belly. The friction from her mouth along the added suction of her lips blocked any thoughts he had of making her stop. Her tongue was working non stop and it was exquisite torture. One hand found her hair and she sucked even harder, stroking him faster. Her free hand roamed freely over him from pinching his nipples while her mouth worked at a frenzied pace. His back arched involuntarily upwards as she was drawing him closer to the end. Sensing this, she tried to take all of him while she caressed and teased the rest of him with her other hand.

She felt him stiffen and then he came like a flood, choking sounds coming from his throat as he clenched her hair tightly in his hand. She could tell it had been a while for him as his release was long and slow. She wanted to do everything she could to make it a memorable experience.

She felt his body relax and looked up at him releasing him from her grasp.

"Forgive me?" she asked smiling. He was breathing hard, his eyes closed.

Jim then smiled at her in the dim light.

"The little head is very forgiving." he said "It appears to have a short memory for wrongs inflicted."

"Good" she replied "What about the larger head?"

"He's thinking about it." he replied putting his arm across his forehead.

She kissed him. "How long before I can convince both heads at the same time to forgive me?"

"Oh, I don't think it will be too long." Jim said pulling her to him.

* * *

Nyota found Spock in his quarters meditating.

"I received another message from Starfleet" she said when he opened his eyes.

"How much longer do you think we can keep them at bay?" she was worried.

Spock got up and walked over to her.

"Knowing the captain as I do Nyota, I do not believe that we will have to wait much longer. More than likely young Kirk's Enterprise experienced the same problems that we did when he came to our universe. However since they are both aware of the cause of the problems with our transporter, their repairs should be a lot quicker. I expect to have the captain back within the next twenty four to forty eight hours if there are no unforeseen problems on their end."

Nyota sighed. "I hope you are correct, husband." she said putting her arms around his neck.

"I am having the planet monitored continually for his coordinates. If he is beamed back down to the planet, we will be ready to beam him up. Do not worry, wife. I believe all will be well."

She took his face in her hands and he closed his eyes to her touch and kissed his lips.

"Are you coming to my quarters or do you wish me to stay here with you?"  
she asked her hands roaming over him.

"I do not believe that your current behavior indicates that you wish to leave here. You appear to desire my immediate attention." he replied pulling her close.

"Ah, husband you are quite perceptive" she whispered leading him to the bed.

* * *

Gaila walked triumphantly onto the bridge. She found Jimmy slumped down in the captain's chair. He turned to her.

"All's well?" he asked.

"We made up." she said smiling.

"I bet you did." Jimmy said "Ready to go?"

"You don't want to fool around first?" she asked looking disappointed.

"You're not going to get off from owing me that easily" Jimmy said

"I could perform a little head to mouth resuscitation" she ventured hopefully.

Jimmy smiled "I think I'll pass for now."

She looked at him disappointed "But when will I see you again?"

"Actually I was talking to Gallison and it appears that we both will be at Starbase eleven next month. We have a day in our schedules that overlap. I can see you then, that is unless you boot me aside for some other captain." he said grinning.

"Ah, Jim you know we go way back." she said leaning on the chair. "I will give you the extra special treatment."

"You'd better." he said standing up and stretching. Gaila marveled at his movements which many times were the exact same as his counterparts.

"You know, you and he are a lot alike." she commented.

"I know" he replied as he exited the bridge.

"How does that feel, I mean to see yourself older?"

He did not reply immediately, but appeared to be pondering her question.

"I guess it makes me feel happy. At least I know I have eleven more years and I still look pretty good." he said.

Gaila laughed as they stepped off the lift and headed to the transporter room. "And you still got it going on in the bedroom too."

"That's always good to know" Jimmy said laughing.

"You seem to be in deep thought, Nyota" Spock said watching her. "Is something bothering you?"

"I was thinking about the captain and the other Kirk." she said. "They are the same, yet they are so very different. It makes me wonder what type of person I am in the other universe. I wonder how things are between us there? Is it the same as here?"

"I am sure that my feelings for you are just as strong there as they are here." Spock confessed.

"It was the captain that got us together in the other universe, Spock. That surprised me. I felt that he was always looking for an opportunity to try to hit on me, but I realize now that I was wrong. He has changed and matured much since becoming captain."

"Indeed. I believe you are correct, Nyota" Spock said.

"Do you think that you will become as close to him as the Ambassador and the older Kirk are?"

"I have seen them interact here and I confess that it was surprising. The depth of their friendship was fascinating. I do not know if it will be like that between myself and the captain, but the Ambassador has indicated that he feels that it should be because that is what sustains us."

Nyota thought about his words for a moment.

"I noticed that you have not talked to the other Kirk that much. May I ask why?"

Spock was silent for a moment and then sat up on the side of the bed.

She turned to him knowing that he question had struck a nerve somewhere in him that he did not wish her to see.

"Spock, does my question trouble you?" she asked sitting up.

He turned to her. "Yes."

He looked away for a moment. "He looks at me and I see...disappointment. It is as if he is expecting something that I cannot give...or that somehow I am lacking. I feel that he is looking to me for his Spock and does not find him."

"But that's not your fault! You're not his Spock, the Ambassador is."

"This is true, Nyota." Spock replied "However the Ambassador was a great man in his universe. We are the same, but different. Our experiences are different. My planet has been destroyed. My mother is dead. He had all those things. How do I know that I will be able to accomplish all he has with the changes I have experienced?"

He paused looking at his hands.

"The older Kirk reminds me of this each time I see him. This is also true when I am in the presence of the Ambassador. The two of them represent a totally different reality and I do not know if I will be able to even accomplish forming the friendship that they share. I do not see the captain and I forming that kind of bond."

"Bonds take time, Spock." she said sighing. "I believe that the foundation is there. Your experiences may be different than theirs, but I do believe that in order for our mission to be successful, you and the captain will have to be close. Remember you've already accomplished much together by saving the earth. Just continue on the path you're on."

She lounged back on the bed. "We only have a few hours before we have to report to duty."

She grabbed his arm pulling him towards her.

"I'm going to rest a little longer. Lie down with me."

He complied pulling her closer.

Spock held her and soon she had drifted off to sleep. In a few hours he would be sending the older Kirk hopefully back to his universe and he would then have the task of continuing to bond with the captain in his own.


	19. Chapter 19

**Part 19**

**Jim Advises Young Spock**

**Spock Prime Reassures Jimmy  
**

Jim awoke and for a moment wondered if last night had been a dream. Gaila's unexpected visit had taken him totally by surprise.

To be honest, he had already forgiven her and he knew that eventually he would be able to laugh at the incident and himself. Nothing in this universe it appeared fit with his life. This was Jimmy's universe and today he was going to return to his.

Of course the visit from Gaila made up for a lot of the misfortune he felt that he had experienced since he had been here. Her persistence in pursuing him had ended well and he was sure that Jimmy had something to do with it.

He got up and saw that Jimmy had already gone and he wondered if he slept in his bed at all the previous night.

Well today hopefully, all would go well and he would be back in his universe. He wondered how Spock and the rest of the crew was faring. He smiled as he thought of Bones who was most likely barking at Spock demanding to know what he was doing to bring him home.

He quickly showered and dressed and was about to go to the bridge when the door buzzed.

"Come"

Jim was surprised to see Spock who walked into the quarters with his hands behind his back. He seemed slightly nervous to Jim.

"Mr. Kirk-"

"It's Jim, Spock" Kirk countered eying him.

"Sir," Spock insisted standing ramrod straight. "The captain asked me to check on you and to let you know that you will depart at 1100 hours today according to plan. You are to report to the transporter room fifteen minutes prior to that. That being said, you have approximately one hour thirty five minutes to take care of anything you need to do before departure."

Jim studied him a moment noting that for all his formality, Spock was avoiding eye contact.

"Very well, Mr. Spock" Jim replied staring at him. He could tell that Spock wanted to exit his quarters as quickly as possible.

"I will then take my leave of you sir, and I will see you on the bridge." Spock said turning to leave.

"No Spock, sit down!" Kirk said before he could go. Jim wanted to get to the bottom of what was troubling this Vulcan.

Spock turned back to him.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You are not dismissed, Spock" Jim said sitting on the sofa "I know I am not your captain in this universe, therefore I am requesting that you not leave but sit down for a moment."

It was clear to him that Spock wanted to do anything but comply. He continued to stand with his hands behind his back.

"I can call the captain and make the request. I am sure he will indulge me." Jim said.

"Very well" Spock conceded. "What do you wish to talk about?"

He sat across from him his hands steepled and Jim laughed. Spock quirked an eyebrow.

"What may I ask do you find so amusing?"

Jim smiled. "Your mannerisms are so much like my Spock's. Don't be offended. People laugh when they see me and Jimmy together too."

"I see" Spock replied his face unreadable.

"Look Spock," Jim continued "It's obvious to me that for some reason you are uncomfortable around me. Now I know I will be gone shortly and that problem will disappear along with me. However, I am interested in knowing what I have done to cause you this discomfort. We have hardly had a conversation and there's been little interaction between us, so what gives?"

Spock stared at him before speaking. "Why does my discomfort concern you?" he asked knowing that he was avoiding answering the older Kirk's question.

"Avoiding the question, huh" Kirk asked "However I will answer yours. It concerns me because despite the fact that you are not exactly the Spock I know, I still care about you because of the relationship I have with my Spock. The fact that you went out of the way to have the Ambassador come here let's me know that you are aware of the importance of that relationship to me and to the Ambassador. I wonder therefore, why you went through all that trouble just to bring the two of us together and yet you appear to not care for me."

"I merely wished to confirm your identity further-"

"You didn't have to physically bring him here for that, Spock." Jim countered cutting him off. "You could have conferenced him with Starfleet."

Spock did not reply but looked down at his hands. This captain was very perceptive. He felt that he had him at a total disadvantage since he was sure that James Kirk's personal knowledge of his Spock was now working against him.

"Look Spock, I just want to know what I did, how I offended you." Jim said "I appreciate what you did bringing my Spock here. I am about to leave and I don't want this hanging over my head."

"I am not offended...Jim. I will speak frankly as you requested." Spock then stood and paced for a moment.

Jim was familiar with this too and waited for him to continue. He hoped that he could somehow get through to this Spock.

"I perceived when you arrived that you looked at me and found me lacking. In fact, at one point you seemed almost shocked when we engaged in a brief conversation. It was at that point I realized then that I am nothing like your Spock and that I may not be able to accomplish all the Ambassador has accomplished by the time I reach his age. I realized that because of our differences, we may not have the same outcome in our universe that you had in yours even down to the relationships we have with one another."

"I made you feel insecure? Is that what you are telling me, Spock?"

Spock seemed to straighten even more and continued pacing, but avoided Jim's eyes.

"I am secure in who I am in my universe, sir. It appears to me that from time to time you look to me to see your Spock and I am not he,and that you expect me to interact with the captain the way you interact with your Spock."

"I know that you are different" Jim said standing. "When I see you I know that you are not my Spock, but I do see similarities. I mean no harm. I just want you and Jimmy to have what my Spock and I have. You two will need each other."

Spock stopped pacing. "I don't know if that is possible."

Jim waved his hand as to dismiss his doubt. "It is very possible." He then walked over to Spock taking him by the shoulders "Make it happen, Spock. You two will need each other to survive. I know you better than Jimmy does. Yes, you are younger, but you are still Spock. I know what you are capable of. I know your struggle to keep those emotions of yours in check. I even know of your shame."

"Shame?" What shame?" Spock said pulling away from him.

Jim grabbed him again forcing him to look at him "You told me once that you were ashamed of the feelings you had for me, for our friendship. It was in a stressful moment of weakness that you told me, but you told me. You struggled everyday to hide those feelings not just for me but for Bones also."

"Bones? You are speaking of Doctor McCoy?" Spock said surprised.

"Yes, he hides his feelings of respect for you behind his emotions. You hide yours with your logic. There were times that you let your feelings show to Bones or to myself. We understood your struggle and you opening yourself up to us caused our bond to grow stronger. You two are my closest friends and my most trusted advisers. Jimmy will need both of you. You will need both of them. They both will put their lives on the line for you and you will do the same for them."

Jim let his hands drop to his sides noting the look of total disbelief coming from Spock. There was only one way he knew of to convince him.

"I want you to do something for me before I go." Jim said

He took Spock's hand and put it to his face. "I want you to see for yourself. I want you to draw from my memories anything that may help your and Jimmy's relationship.

Spock was totally taken off guard. He was not expecting this from Jim. He looked at the older man and saw the emotion on his face and it made him uncomfortable. It was hard for him to believe all he had been told. Surely this Kirk's relationship with his counterpart must mean a lot to him in order for him to make such an offer. His touch was warm and his eyes somewhat pleading. Spock knew that this was important to James Kirk and that he had apparently given it much thought.

"I am at a loss for words" Spock admitted.

Jim laughed "Well that's a first, Spock. Go on, do it."

Spock closed his eyes concentrating on Kirk's melding points as he took the gift he offered.

* * *

Jimmy walked from the turbo lift to the transporter room. He hoped that everything today would go as planned.

He knew that Jim was anxious to get back to his universe and he understood how he felt.

He had sent Spock to give his counterpart the latest update. He realized that he could have sent him a message; however, he felt that there was something disturbing between Spock and his counterpart. He didn't know what it was, but he would give them an opportunity to make amends.

Knowing his own thought process, he knew that his counterpart would take advantage of the situation he presented and confront Spock if, in fact Jim did have something on his mind.

Jimmy entered the transporter room and saw Scotty rechecking the controls.

"All systems go, Scotty?" he asked walking over to him.

"Aye, captain." Scotty replied "We are ready. You know that we will have to beam both of ye down in order to recreate the situation."

"Of course" Jimmy replied "That's how I was able to come home. I just didn't plan to bring Jim with me. How's the situation down on the planet?"

"Quiet as a mouse for now." Scotty replied "However those Zardonians are very unpredictable. It may present a problem if they are hanging around the area at the time we beam you both down."

Jimmy was thoughtful. "Well we both will be ready with our phasers set on stun in case there are any problems." he replied.

"Aye"

"Bridge to Captain Kirk" the voice came over the intercom was Uhura's.

Kirk pushed the button on the wall "Kirk here."

"Captain, I am receiving a transmission from the Excelsior requesting permission for Admiral Spock to beam aboard."

"Permission granted." Kirk replied.

After a few minutes, the elder Spock materialized onto the pad.

"Greetings, Ambassador" Kirk said smiling.

"Captain." the elder Spock said nodding. "Thank you for the opportunity you have given to me to say goodbye to my friend."

Jimmy waved his hand "No problem, Ambassador. I have sent my Spock to give Jim the latest update. We will make the attempt at 1100 hours. Come with me. I am on my way back to the bridge."

"I gather you have learned much from this experience." the Ambassador said falling in step with him.

"Yes I have." Jimmy admitted "You told me once that my friendship with Spock was of the utmost importance. I can see that clearly now though that I don't know how to make it come about."

"Just be yourself and it will happen" the elder Spock replied. "Your destiny is tied with his. You will need each other."

Jimmy laughed "Right now you seem to care about me more than he does."

The elder Spock smiled which was still hard for Jimmy to accept. "I care because I know you so well James Kirk, just as your counterpart knows me.  
It may seem impossible at this point, but in time you will come to rely on each other and trust each other."

"I don't know if that will happen, Spock. After all there was no Nyota between you and your Kirk. I feel that is why he doesn't trust me, because of her. I'm not blaming her, I mean I did want her but that's in the past now."

"Indeed" the Ambassador said "However, I think he realizes that the past is the past, young Kirk. She is not the issue. Actually she was never the issue once you became captain and took control of the Enterprise. Your Spock realizes that at that point the Enterprise and the mission was your priority."

Jim looked at him doubtful. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because young Kirk I am he, and I know how he thinks. It would be crystal clear as you say, because he would be observing your actions each day. It would be obvious what your priorities are. He would conclude that you are no longer the carefree cadet that you once were at the Academy."

Jim looked at the Ambassador and hoped that all he said was true. He envied what he saw between this Vulcan and his counterpart, and vowed to himself that he would do everything within his power to bring about that kind of relationship between him and his Spock once Jim was returned safely home.


	20. Chapter 20

**Part 20**

**Goodbyes and Homegoings  
**

Jim felt that it was like the pages of his life being read and turned. Spock was searching and viewing his memories, his feelings.

He was with him as they walked through it all together. Spock was thorough and logical, careful when they came upon memories that were particularly painful.

Spock lingered at the interaction between him and his Spock. He lingered on the memory of his pon farr and how he and Bones had been by his side.  
He saw his reaction when his counterpart thought that Jim was dead and when he found that Doctor McCoy had saved them both by administering that hypo to Jim.

Spock looked at everything and Jim could feel his responses through the meld. His mind spoke to Spock.

'Show me your pain. Make me understand.'

After all, it was only fair. His life lay naked before Spock and even though he doubted that the two of them would ever see each other again, he wanted to know something that would help him with his Spock back in his own universe.

Spock hesitated, but complied. He showed Jim his pain from the rejection he received from his own people. Jim watched as Spock received insult after insult, being called a 'half breed' and the pain he felt when his mother was called a 'whore'.

Jim saw his early irritation with his counterpart and his deep love for Uhura. He showed him his rage at Jimmy and how he almost killed him, and Jim understood how he doubted that their friendship would ever be on the level of his and his Spock's.

Jim then showed him confrontations he had with his Spock when they had gone to Omicron Celti III. He showed him how he had made his Spock attack him also when the spores had invaded his mind. 'Jimmy and I are alike in so many ways.' his mind spoke to Spock's.

'Jimmy had to drive you to anger to take the Enterprise. I had to do the same to my Spock to get back my Enterprise.' It was a means to an end. It was not personal and I can assure you that it hurt us both to do it, but it had to be done.'

Jim could feel Spock's surprise. 'We did what was logical for the situations we were in. My Spock knew that I really didn't mean those ugly things I said to him in order to bring on his rage, and I know that Jimmy didn't really mean them either.'

Spock's hand dropped to his side and Jim slumped back on the sofa exhausted.

He understood so many things now. Perhaps this Kirk was correct in his assumption that he and the captain would have a friendship like he and his counterpart possessed. It was possible. It was logical.

Jim looked at Spock who was now standing by the door. It took him a few moments to recover from the mind meld trying to regain his strength.

He thought that Spock would have taken advantage of the moment and quickly exited the quarters leaving him alone, but he did not.

"I am fine Spock" was all he could think of to say at the moment.

"I know Jim"

Kirk stood up from the sofa. "It is time for us to report to the transporter room."

Spock did not respond and Jim walked over to him.

"I wish to give you my final 'goodbyes' as you say here." Spock said.  
"You have shown me much and I am grateful."

"You are welcome Spock" Jim replied simply.

Spock hesitated watching Jim. He then surprised Jim as he nervously and stiffly put his arms around him in an embrace. "Live long and prosper, my friend."

He then quickly pulled away, turned and walked out the door.

* * *

Nyota waited by the turbolift and was surprised to see Spock leaving the captain's quarters.

"Nyota" he said nodding. He said no more, not even questioning her as to why she was waiting in the hallway, but got on the turbo lift.

While she was thinking about this, Jim exited his quarters.

"Lieutenant" he said "I am surprised to see you."

"I wanted to tell you goodbye, sir" she said smiling. "I figured I'd wait here. I won't keep you. I know you only have a few minutes."

Jim stood watching her. "That was thoughtful of you, Uhura. I am glad that I had the opportunity to meet you and to receive such a wonderful massage. I will have to remember that when I return and perhaps your counterpart will indulge me once in a while."

She smiled hugging him. "I won't keep you. Goodbye captain and be safe."

She pushed the button and the doors opened. He gave her his best boyish smile as she watched the doors close.

Jim walked off the lift and headed to the transporter room. He hoped that it would be quick and easy.

He was not surprised to see Spock as well as Bones and Scotty. The Ambassador was also there.

Jimmy walked over to him. "Well it's now or never"

Jim nodded. "I am ready."

"Well Jim" Bones said "I won't waste your time saying goodbyes. I know you hate that. I'll just say 'so long for now'."

"Thank you, Bones." Jim said. "Keep these two in line." he pointed to Spock and Jimmy.

"Of course." Bones said smiling.

Jim stepped onto the pad and Jimmy stepped onto the one next to him.

"Mr. Scott, it's now or never." Jimmy said nodding.

"Aye, captain." Scotty replied. He looked at Jim "Goodbye. Watch out for those pesky Zardonians!"

Jim nodded "Thanks Scotty"

The Ambassador held up the Vulcan sign with his fingers. "Live long and prosper."

Jim watched him a moment and then stepped off the pad quickly embracing him and patting him on the back. "Goodbye old friend."

He quickly returned to the pad staring straight ahead. Jimmy too was using the exact same stance, the two of them with their mouths set, their hands behind their backs. "Energize" they said in unison.

* * *

"Transporter room to Mr. Spock!" Scotty said excitedly.

"Spock here."

"I have detected the captain's coordinates on the planet!"

"Lock onto them, Mr. Scott. I am on my way!"

"Aye, sir"

* * *

Jim felt the tingle and then realized that he was back on Zardonia. He held his phaser and looked around. He saw Jimmy materialize also and hoped that the fluctuation worked and they each would return to their respective universes.

He pulled out his communicator. "Kirk to Enterprise."

There was no response at first and he tried again. He nodded at Jimmy who was doing the same thing with no response.

"We have to wait" Jim said. "I'm not sure how this is going to work out."

Jim tried again. "Kirk to Enterprise."

"Spock here, captain."

Jimmy looked at him "Which Spock?"

"Alright Spock." Jim said "Which Spock are you? This is the elder Kirk."

"I am the young captain's Spock" was the reply.

"Damn" Jim said looking at Jimmy.

Jimmy walked around looking but the coast was clear. He tried on his communicator. "Kirk to Enterprise."

"Scotty here, captain! Thank God you're alright!"

"I think this is your Scotty" Jimmy said handing him the communicator.

Jim quickly took Jimmy's communicator. "Scotty this is your captain. Jimmy reached you on his communicator. Things appear to be crossed up somehow."

There was no response. Scotty could not hear him. He handed the communicator back to Jimmy who repeated what he said.

"I only detect one of you, captain. If I beam you up, it will be the young Kirk and not our captain."

"Don't do it!" Jimmy replied. "We've got to figure this out somehow."

"Jim" it was the Ambassador Spock on Jim's communicator. "It appears that there is an area of overlap within the two universes. You must return to the exact location you were when you first beamed back on your ship with Jimmy. Jimmy must return to the exact same location he was standing when he returned to his universe with you. I believe that is the key to all of this."

"You may be right, Spock." Jim said nodding and repeating what he was told to Jimmy. "We will both do that and will then contact you."

Jim looked around trying to remember where he was when he was on the planet before. He then remembered hiding behind a rock when the Zardonian found him and was about to kill him. He quickly glanced around spotting it and waved to Jimmy. "I think I found where I was."

Jimmy ran over to a small tree that was near the boulder Jim was crouching by.

Jim pulled out his communicator. "Kirk to Enterprise."

"Scotty here, captain."

"Is that really my Scotty or young Jimmy's?"

"It's your Scotty, captain."

Jim looked over at Jimmy who was also on his communicator nodding. He looked at Jim and smiled.

"Alright Scotty, energize"

* * *

Jim was glad to see the faces of his own crew. He looked around to make sure that Jimmy was not beamed up with him and gave a sigh of relief.

"It's good to be home." he said grinning.

"Well Jim" Bones said grinning "How about filling us all in. I have a very old bottle of brandy that is just waiting to hear all the details."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Captain, before you indulge in the good doctor's illogical pastime, I suggest you fill out a report to Starfleet. We have orders to leave this area immediately. Knowing the doctor as I do, he will not be satisfied until you are totally unable to function, as I am sure you will not be able to out drink him."

"Why you pointy eared-"

"Now Bones" Jim said cutting him off "Can't I come back here without you and Spock going at each other within the first two minutes of my hearing?"

"It was approximately thirty eight seconds, captain." Spock replied.

Jim laughed. It was good to be home.

* * *

Jimmy looked around and realized that he was back on his own Enterprise.

He looked over his shoulder and saw that he was alone and smiled.

The Ambassador was watching him.

"I would say that this was a success." he said "I assume Jim returned to his own universe."

"Yes, I believe so." Jimmy said stepping off the pad.

"Captain," young Spock said.

"You will need to give a complete report to Starfleet."

"I will, Spock" he said walking over to Bones. "But first Bones, I need a drink."

"I have some very old scotch" Scotty said walking over to him "I was saving it for a special celebration."

"Bring it on, Mr. Scott." Jimmy said. He then looked at young Spock and the Ambassador. "You two can join us if you'd like."

"No thank you, captain." the Ambassador said. "I will return to the Excelsior. My counterpart will beam me over."

"Alright, then" Jimmy said smiling. "Spock you're invited, but I know you don't want to partake. I will report to Starfleet shortly."

"You are mistaken, captain." Spock said "I will be happy to join you once I have finished here."

Jimmy looked surprised for a moment, but then nodded. "Very well, Mr. Spock I'll see you in my quarters."

Spock nodded. He looked at his older counterpart who nodded in approval. He thought about all he had learned from the elder Kirk.

"Live long and prosper, young Spock" the Ambassador said.

"Live long and prosper, Ambassador." Spock replied. He watched as the Ambassador disappeared and then headed towards the door.

Spock thought about the relationship he would have with the captain and the doctor, how they would save each others lives, how they would come to depend on each other as they did in the other universe. It was possible. It was very logical.

He planned to do everything in his power to make the friendship he saw displayed through the memories of the older James Kirk become a reality in his own universe.

End

**A/N Well that's all. Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing!**


End file.
